Until It's Over
by Celestial Chaos
Summary: Contains slash, SBxJP A journey through the sixth year for the most part of Sirius Black and James Potter. Hits all sorts of things, and rides like a roller coaster. Enjoy. Finished. New notice attached to chapter 21, check it out. 2/3/03
1. Another Day, Another Idea

Author's note: Really don't know where this came from...I lost my inspiration a while back...My muse seemed tired after I wrote The Road Less Taken (A Shounen-ai/Yaoi story) and so I let her rest. We started again with By My Side...But she didn't want to do that one, so we tried "Wishes within" and she didn't seem to like that one either...So here I am writing -this- story...It's set in the time frame of early Hogwarts, or by such I mean the days when the Marauders were there...That's actually what this story's about...I'm hoping you'll like it ^_~. I forgot to mention, this is going to be set in their 6th year...Easier that way. Also...Standard disclaimers apply...Don't -own- these people...Thought it'd be kinda fun...  
  
~*~************~*~  
  
  
  
"It was Sirius, I'm telling you!" Snape's whine seemed to fill the classroom. "He's the one that did it! Him and those annoying friends of his!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore shook his head, a small sigh coming from him. "Oh Severus, I highly doubt that they would do anything of this caliber."   
  
"B-but, Professor, I'm SURE it was them!" The boy glared a bit, not directly at Dumbledore, but in his general direction. "They're always doing something this bad!"  
  
Sirius couldn't help but stifle a snicker as he tried to keep a straight face, gazing over toward Dumbledore and Snape. Severus had been trying to get Sirius in trouble ever since he had stuck that dead fish in his book...It was just on a dare, how was he supposed to get out of it?  
  
"But Professor...." Severus was cut off as Dumbledore lifted his hand, shaking his head. "Severus, that's quite enough. Now, go back to your house. Don't you have some studying to get done?"  
  
Severus stomped his feet for a moment, then sighed sharply, turning on a heel and walking out the door, slamming it behind him. Dumbledore turned around, peering toward Sirius. "Now, Mr. Black...You know I'm quite aware you like to pick on people, but you know, you cannot continue doing these kinds of things."  
  
Sirius nodded accordingly, keeping his stare away from Dumbledore. "Yes sir...I'll be sure not to do such a thing anymore." He tried his best still to keep the snicker inside, but once Dumbledore let him out of his office, he broke out.   
  
To his side, he could see a couple of Gryffindor first years chattering away over the new wand one had received. Messing with the hem of his robe on his sleeve, he noticed James down the hall. "Oi, James!" With a smile, he began walking in his friend's direction, waving one of his hands.  
  
James turned around, among him were Remus and Peter. "An...Oh, Sirius! Hey!"  
  
Once Sirius arrived, James laughed a little, leaning in. "So, how'd it go?"  
  
"It went great...I got out scotch-free, as usual." Sirius ran a hand through his shoulder-length black hair, a smug smile upon his face. "Severus got a 'talking to' again for trying to accuse me, even though I did it...Heh heh, happen's every time."  
  
"I can't believe you got away with it again Sirius...That was low too...James, how could you make 'im do something like that?" Peter's shrill voice popped inward, causing the three others to look toward him.   
  
"It was just a dare Peter...Don't get quite so upset about it," Remus stated.  
  
James sighed a little, impatiently looking upon his watch. "Alright you two, stop."  
  
"Why so ansy Prongs?" Sirius quirked a brow, knowing the name would catch his attention.   
  
James furrowed his brows for a second, then turned to Sirius. "I've got plans to meet Lily today."  
  
The three boys made their swooning noises as Remus fake-fainted into Sirius' arms. "Oh Lily, please, won't you marry me?"  
  
Sirius laughed a bit, catching his friend. "Oh yes James, I'll marry you!"  
  
James glared a little as he pushed up his glasses, idly tapping his foot. "That isn't funny you know."  
  
Remus stood back up reluctantly, but he sighed a little. "Oh lighten up Potter..."  
  
"I'm sorry, don't mean to be snappy...." James shook his head, then ran a hand through his matted, unruly hair. "I'm...I'm just..."  
  
Sirius nodded softly, then set a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're just nervous, aren't you?"  
  
"I really shouldn't be, should I?" James' voice raised at the end of his question, a small sigh coming from him.  
  
Peter smiled warmly, peering up at James. "Don't let it get to you so bad, she's just a girl!"  
  
"Peter's right James, Lily isn't any different than us," Sirius stated with a smile, patting his friend supportively, "you'll be fine."  
  
James' watch beeped annoyingly, and he slapped it for a second. "I've...I've gotta get going, I'll talk to you all later tonight?"  
  
The three nodded, and off ran James, toward the courtyard. "Hope it all goes for the best, they're such a cute couple," Peter stated, both Sirius and Remus looking at him like he was nuts...  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later that day~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius sighed heavily, holding up his wand and swishing it around boredly. 'Wonder where James is...Maybe he's still with Lily...'   
  
Remus and Peter had gone up to the dorms to play some Wizard chess, leaving Sirius downstairs in the Common Room all alone, or rather, as alone as one could be. Sirius sat alone, by the fire. He released a softened sigh, but as soon as he did, the portrait swung open, James flooding through, eyes stained with tears.  
  
This surprised Sirius greatly, and the way he was sitting in the armchair made him fall out flat onto his chest. He stumbled up, looking to his disheveled friend. "J-james?!"  
  
With a heavy sigh, James shot his way toward the opposite end of the Common Room, quickly dropping down toward the ground in front of the window. "It's...I-..." His voice was shaking, as well as his whole body.  
  
Sirius' eyes filled with worry as he shot over toward his friend, leaning down beside him. "James, what happened?"  
  
Turning to look at his best friend, James dove forward, burying his face into Sirius' robes, muffled sobs following. "I...I..."  
  
Shaking his head a little, Sirius held his trembling friend within his strong embrace. "James...? Did something happen between you and Lily?"  
  
At the mentioning of the name Lily, James' sobs became harder, a cough coming from him as well in between every other cry. He shook his head as best he could, but all he could manage was a tremble.  
  
"James, if you don't tell me, how can I help you?" Sirius asked, running a hand through his friend's unruly hair. "If it's this bad, I..."  
  
With a heavy sigh, James' tears slowly began to subside. "It...It -was- Lily, Sirius..."   
  
"..What about her?"  
  
"She...We..." James' voice was still shaken, and he moved one of his slender hands to his face, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He gazed up to Sirius, the beautiful chocolate color now stained with darkened tears.  
  
Sirius' tone deepened a little, "What -happened- James?"   
  
Breathing becoming more of a pant than it had been, James shook his head angrily, making fists. He weakly lunged one of them at Sirius' chest, obviously trying to get some anger out.  
  
"It's...Alright..." Sirius patted James' back, but he wasn't quite sure yet as to what was bothering him so about Lily.   
  
James paused for a moment, setting his head back against Sirius' chest, listening to his friend's heartbeat. It...seemed to calm him...  
  
"...James?" Sirius' voice rang into the other's ears, and he looked upward, tears drying to soften the skin around his eyes.   
  
"Y-yes Sirius?"   
  
"Are you alright now..?" Sirius' voice seemed child like as he asked, but he was just worried...Sincerely.  
  
"I'm...I..." His words were still stutters...  
  
"You're what Jamie?" Sirius had never called him that before. 'Why did I call him that?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Jamie? You've...Sirius...?" James was actually making coherent sentences now....  
  
"I'm- I ... I didn't mean to call you that, James...." Sirius began to stutter himself.  
  
"I've...Only been called that by Lily, Sirius...It's alright," James reassured him, but with a small smile coming from him.   
  
"Do you...Feel more comfortable now? Do you think you could tell me what happened?"   
  
James released a heavy sigh. "I...Well, I went to meet her, right?"  
  
Sirius nodded, keeping his arms wrapped around James without even really thinking about it. "Yes..."  
  
"Well, when I went to meet her, I...It's just...I was so nervous, like I was beforehand when I was with you and the others..." He continued.  
  
"Yes, that was understandable," Sirius chuckled softly, looking down at his friend with a glint of cheerfulness in his eyes. "You could've...Well, you just seemed really nervous."  
  
James gave a small glare, but it wasn't bad...It seemed...Cute. "Very funny...continuing on...I saw her with this one guy...of all the houses, a Slytherin!" His voice deepened and seemed to fill with slight rage. Sirius just kind of blinked, listening still.  
  
"It...I walked over to her, and she...She was giggling at a joke he said...I've never been so angry in my lifetime..." He balled one of his hands into fists again, but it quickly broke and returned to its normal stance.  
  
"But James...They could be friends, couldn't they?" Sirius' voice of reason always seemed to come out...He hated that sometimes...  
  
James seemed taken aback by that comment, but he let it slide. "Well, yes...But, you know me...I'm..."  
  
"You don't have to finish that, I know what you mean..." Sirius stated, interrupting James once more.   
  
"Please, be quiet..." James stated, lifting a finger to Sirius' soft lips, hushing him. Sirius' body shivered under the touch of James' finger, a new feeling to him.   
  
"As I was saying...I had talked to her and she said it wasn't that big 'a deal...But, me being me...I started to yell at her...She got upset and said I was being jealous just because it was another male and she stormed off...I was left in the Great Hall...I didn't know if she came back here, but I...I couldn't help but..." Speaking about what happened made James' eyes begin to well with tears.  
  
Sirius caught sight of this and he shook his head gently, snaking an arm from upon James' back, raising it to his cheeks, wiping away one of the welled tears. He looked into the other's eyes, blinking once or twice. "Sirius...?"  
  
Sirius really didn't know what had come over him. Maybe it was just his overbearing need to comfort friends, or maybe it was something else. He leaned in, setting his forehead to rest against James'.  
  
James felt a heavy lump in his throat, and as he swallowed, his eyes stared into Sirius', losing himself in those beautiful brown orbs...  
  
For a moment, Sirius paused. He hadn't really thought about this before...James, he was always with him...But he didn't know exactly what it was he was feeling...  
  
Without really a thought in his mind, James nudged his head forward gently, his lips meeting with his friends. As quick as they were there, they were gone, and he had dropped his head to lie on Sirius' shoulder. James could feel his heart beginning to beat faster, and he also noticed a large amount of blood flooding into his cheeks...His face felt as if it were on fire.  
  
Sirius sat there, arms loosening around the other boy. He hadn't really expected that...Not that he didn't enjoy it. "James...?"  
  
He couldn't respond. He buried his face deeper into Sirius' shoulder, a couple of lost tears absorbed by the robes.   
  
Sirius really didn't have much of a response to this. All he could really do was hold his friend and comfort him the best he could. To his surprise, James' eyes met with Sirius' once more, and the two boys' lips met, locking this time in a more passionate kiss. Sirius held James close to him as the other slowly curled up to Sirius' protective hold.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but feel aroused by this. He slowly parted his lips, sliding his tongue between the two pieces of soft flesh. He began to lick the outside of James' lips, but James pulled back, his eyes staring into Sirius' with innocence and a need for comfort. "Sirius.."  
  
All the other boy could do to oblige was to pull James back into the kiss, one hand gently sliding up the boy's body to cup his face. Sirius began his invasion on James' mouth again, this time with James' cooperation. As he parted his lips, he felt Sirius' warm tongue slide into his mouth, exploring. Releasing a soft moan, James slowly began to lean back, melting into Sirius' grasp.   
  
Sirius continued to cradle the boy in his arms, slowly falling atop him as James leaned back. The weight of Sirius' body didn't bother James at all, in fact, it seemed to make his breathing less rapid. Releasing another soft moan, James fell in front of the dying fire, Sirius atop him, beginning to run his hand down the boy's body.  
  
A noise came from the top of the stairs, but it was quiet, the sound of footsteps.   
  
"...Honestly Remus, how -do- you do it..?" Peter asked, stopping in his tracks as he saw the view just barely from the top of the stairs. He nudged Remus to stop, pointing below. "Remus, look!"  
  
Remus, with an astonished look, covered his mouth. Sirius was now gently groping James' lower half, while the boy lie there, passionately kissing him, arms wrapped around the other's back. "Oh my...Peter, what -are- they doing?!" Remus whispered, eyes widened.  
  
"I...I don't know, don't ask me!" His shrill voice was still of that even in a whisper, but it was even harder to comprehend. Remus replied with a quick shake of his hand to hush the other, and he continued to watch.   
  
Once Sirius had reached into James' robes, he had begun to make his way through the rest of what was stopping him...He was driven by this desire, this need...He couldn't explain it. He didn't know whether what he felt was affection, or just horniness...  
  
"Oh my goddess!" Peter shouted. Forgetting that they weren't invisible, he covered his mouth, only to notice Remus was giving him a look of so much anger, it could only be described as "I'm going to kill you."  
  
James, hearing this, instantly began to pull away from Sirius. Struggling beneath the weight of the boy atop him, he hastily pushed Sirius off of him. As he stumbled to stand, he looked once more to Sirius, his eyes full of longing and passion...And other parts of him were quite visible as well. He ran toward the portrait picture, a couple of first years opening it just as he was about to. Shoving them aside, he ran out, panting.  
  
Sirius glared up at the stairs...He knew that shrill, sometimes annoying voice. He stood up with a glare, almost stomping his way toward the stairs toward the dormitories. Remus and Peter both gasped a bit. They were in so much trouble once Sirius got ahold of them. Running up the stairs, the two of them hid within the boy's dormitory, not really wanting to face Padfoot.  
  
"Oh Wormtail...Can Padfoot get a few words with you...?" The voice was in sing-song, and with the fact Sirius was going about the Dormitory ripping at anything he thought could be a hiding place, that only scared both Remus and Peter even more.  
  
Falling upon the hiding place of Remus, Sirius quickly whipped back the curtain, in front of him an apparently nervous boy. "Oh, Moony...You were there too...?"  
  
"We...can explain, Sirius?" Remus stated, a questioned tone in the end of it. He felt the ping of memory come back to him, reminding him of Sirius' doings. "Or maybe...You could explain to us?"  
  
Sirius' glare gradually shrunk to a furrowed brow, and he emitted a heavy sigh. "I...I guess I should."  
  
~*~*****************~*~  
  
Author's Note: This is the brainchild of my muse...For the moment being anyway ^_^. I don't quite know the earlier years of Hogwarts as well as I do the Harry times...So please, bear with me if you would...Review if you'd be so kind. 


	2. Worries and Wonders

Author's note: Since Fanfiction.net was down, I could write more...But I'm still not going to post it all at once, or so I believe. Well, no delay, Insert disclaimers here....  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
Remus sat down, his gaze fallen somewhere between Sirius' glance and the shaking Peter beside him. With a heavy sigh, Sirius finally sat in front of the two. His fingers intertwined nervously, both pairs of eyes piercingly gazing at him.   
  
"...So...Sirius, what was-" Remus was cut off as Sirius took a longer and deeper sigh, obviously just to make his friend shut up. "It...Well, I was just...Sitting there, right?" He began, eyes fluttering for a moment, telling that he was at a loss as to where he should begin.  
  
With a bit of a pause, he then started up once more. "I just...Sat there boredly until I heard some first years about to leave, but then James came bursting in, tears streaming...It surprised me, in the least. I did my best to comfort him, he started what happened..!" He seemed to sharpen his words towards the end, as if almost -he- was being put under trial.   
  
Remus nodded a little to Sirius' words, but then stuck a hand out and pointed his finger in his face. "But -you- didn't do anything to stop him, now did you Sirius?"  
  
With a bit of a glare, Sirius was taken aback by that. He began to stutter gently, but he shook his head. He knew Remus was right...He didn't stop himself from doing what he did. "I...I know Remus, I-I should've..."   
  
"No, no...You get me wrong...You -did- make him feel better, your...Intention was ... Good," Remus stated, small pauses appearing as he tried to figure out the way to word the sentence.   
  
Sirius knew Remus was just trying to help him feel better about what happened...But he couldn't really justify what happened...How can you justify something you didn't even understand, or even believe could happen? He just released a heavy sigh. "Well, once you came along...You knew what happened."  
  
"But, why did James do that...? Or rather, why was he c-crying?" Peter asked, breaking his silence for the time being. His hands fidgeted in his lap, and he stared intently at Sirius.   
  
"I...He had a fight with Lily, or at least...That's what he told me," Sirius stated, a small hint of pain in his voice. He couldn't stand to see James in such disarray... "Damnit all!" He cursed loudly, slamming a fist to his leg. "I was just...Trying to make him feel better..." He sighed heavily, and with that, he stood up. "I'm leaving now," He stated quickly, turning around and hurriedly walking out of the dormitory, leaving a speechless Remus and Peter behind.  
  
"That was...Odd," Remus stated bluntly, looking to Peter a bit dazed. "I didn't expect him to do something like that...Up and leave, that's not Sirius..."  
  
Peter shook his head, then sighed softly. "I guess it's just getting to him, you know..." Peter had ideas of how Sirius was feeling...He had problems like that of his own...Or at least, he believed the problems he had were the same as Sirius'.  
  
"Peter..." Remus began, "...maybe you're right...Maybe...You're not..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sirius had gone out in search for James...This had been quite enough. He needed to talk to him. Searching the furthest ends of the Great Hall, he found no Prongs. "Bloody hell!" he shouted angrily, slamming a fist against the wall, near the entrance. Some students looked at him strangely, but he shot them all a hefty glare, causing them to scatter. He let his form fall onto the wall with a small, pained sigh. There was only one place he hadn't gone, and that was the library.   
  
"Maybe he's....In the library..." he thought out loud, pushing himself off of the wall. It was the longest trek to the library he'd ever had in his 5 years at Hogwarts...or so it seemed. He felt like an idiot...James would always run to the library when anything was bothering him, he was just that way: Books made him feel more at ease, more calm with what was happening.   
  
He walked calmly past the librarian, a bit of anger in her eyes. She wasn't still mad about the slugs, was she? He shrugged it off, but headed down through the shelves of books, searching every corner, every nook. Nearly reaching the end, he had thought about giving up, but he saw a small form in the corner, face buried in a leather-bound book. He knew it was James.  
  
Walking quietly up to the figure, he peered over his surroundings: there were tissues scattered about, there were piles of books nearby, and to his surprise, a picture of...The Marauders? Why did James have this? He didn't really know...  
  
James knew that Sirius was there, he was always keen to these kinds of things. Setting the book down gently, his tear stained eyes looked up to Sirius. He didn't have his glasses still...They must've been left in the Common Room. He paused, not really knowing what to say. "...Hey...Sirius."  
  
Sirius was quite surprised that James initiated conversation first...In a moment like this anyway. "Hello...James."  
  
James motioned to the seat beside him, a small, gentle smile curled onto that soft face of his. The pale, beautiful ivory color that was normally flushing through his face was overcome by sore, red spots, marks of sobs and cries. "Please, sit down."   
  
Sirius paused slightly, but he nodded, taking the seat beside his friend. Or was it...His ex-friend? His...Boyfriend? How did he know what to call him? He really didn't. "Thanks."  
  
There was a long, drawn out pause before Sirius stared directly at James, piercing brown, almost black eyes gazing into those hurt, tear-stained orbs. "You...You know why I'm here, don't you." His words were more of a statement, not a question.   
  
James gave a solid nod before releasing a deep sigh. This wasn't easy for him, he couldn't find Lily, but he could've bet his life she was just doing the same thing he was, but just somewhere else. "...Yes, I do. I...Apolo-"  
  
"Don't apologize for anything James, please, I should be the one apologizing," Sirius rebutted, shaking his head. "It was not anywhere near your fault, I made you do more than you wa-"  
  
"N-no..." James stuttered. "I...I didn't stop you....To tell you the truth I..." He blinked, as if this was the first time he'd ever really thought about it. "...I think I might've..."  
  
"...Might have what?" Sirius raised a questioning brow. "Might have..enjoyed it?"  
  
Those words struck James like a harpoon in the heart. He wasn't completely sure as to what he meant... "E-enjoyed it..?" His cheeks flushed with a deep scarlet red, and he lifted the book in his lap over his face, peering out with just barely his eyes. "I-I...didn't say that, but..." His words were muffled, the pages of the book absorbing the sounds.  
  
"But what James? What is it you mean..?" Sirius didn't want to seem rude, but he was beginning to get confused. He now found himself confused at almost anything James said...That soft-as-velvet voice...He wasn't understanding why he was feeling this way.  
  
"Sirius, I-I..." James shook his head. He was just confused. He had thought about it all that time he'd run away to the library, and he had come to the conclusion: He didn't know any more than when he began.   
  
Sirius felt his heart racing now, and he leaned back in the chair. "Spit it -out-, Potter..!"  
  
James lunged from his chair, falling into Sirius' lap, his arms wrapping as best they could around the other's waist. Sirius held James close before he fell out of the chair, pulling him up until they were face to face. He began to sniff gently, a warm, single tear trickling down his cheek. "I'm..so confused...Sirius..."  
  
Sirius nodded gently and hugged James close to him, hoping his embrace would calm the other. He'd only seen James in such an emotional way since he started going out with Lily, but it was almost nothing compared to this. He ran a hand over the unruly dark hair, a small sigh escaping him. "It's...It'll all be alright..."  
  
James buried his face into Sirius' neck, and before Sirius was even aware as to what was happening, the boy seemed to stop shaking, and he was growing calmer by the minute. "James...?"  
  
It was too late, the poor boy had fallen asleep. The confusion and stress of it all must've been too much for him...Sirius sighed silently, keeping his arms around James in a caring, slightly protective fashion. Leaning in slowly, he planted a soft, listless kiss upon the top of James' head. "Sleep well, my friend..."  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hmm, not much but review if you'd be so kind. 


	3. Explanations?

Author's Note: Wheee my muse is liking this story. I don't know why. Well, I'm hopefully going to keep this going, so here's the next chapter!  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
"James..." Sirius said softly, having spent almost an hour in the library with the boy in his arms. James had been sleeping peacefully, or at least, that's what Sirius believed.  
  
"James...It's time to wake up, it's almost dinner..." He whispered into the other's ear, shifting a bit with the weight upon him. James mumbled incoherently, a small, weak sigh escaping him. He yawned, but Sirius knew his words had been heard.   
  
"Prongs...Get -up-..." Sirius nuzzled James' ear lightly, nipping at it. He knew he shouldn't but...He couldn't help himself... James sighed lightly, his head lifting, eyes fluttering. He pulled an arm from behind Sirius' back, gently setting it upon his chest. "Sirius...W-what...Time is it..." He sighed softly once more, placing his head closer to the other boy's neck, nuzzling it idly.  
  
Sirius couldn't really help but become slightly aroused by this, he hoped James wouldn't notice. "It's..." Truth be told, Sirius hadn't a clue as to the time, it just seemed to be somewhere in the mid-evening... There -had- to be a clock somewhere. "I really don't know James...Sorry."  
  
"Quite...Alright..." he stated softly, lifting his head off of Sirius' shoulder, peering around the library. "I....I didn't mean to fall asleep on you...I apologize, Sirius..." He softly smiled, a little embarrassassed.   
  
"You know I don't care, James, as long as you're comfortable," Sirius whispered, sitting up as best he could, the weight still atop him. "Speaking of which, are you...still?"  
  
James was a bit sleepy still, the question confused him. "Still what..?" He caught on. "Oh-oh! Y-yes...I am..." He stated, his eyes staring up toward Sirius. "Thanks for asking..."  
  
Sirius chuckled softly to himself. "James...You're too cute."  
  
That comment made James' cheeks fill with a soft pink color, but at the same time, he felt a ping of pain in his heart. Lily always called him cute, and now...Someone else was. "T-thanks, Sirius...."  
  
"I...Didn't offend you with that, did I?"   
  
James shook his head lightly, but with a bit of a sigh, he then set his head back on Sirius' shoulder. "I'm...I'm still angry at Lily, but mad at myself as well."  
  
His statement was blunt, and it made Sirius blink a few times. "I understand...You should talk to her, you know? She's probably out looking for you."  
  
"If she was looking for me, she'd have come here, Sirius. She didn't," James said defensively, a bit of tension in his body afterward. "She's probably out with that...Slytherin guy..."  
  
Sirius sighed deeply. "James Potter, you have -got- to stop being so jealous of him, he's -not- trying to steal Lily from you."  
  
"But HOW do you know this, Sirius? You don't even know who I'm talking about!" James' voice raised, and he lifted his head from his friend's shoulder, staring intently at him, eyes glinted a bit.   
  
"But I believe in the love you share for Lily, James, and I know how much she cares for you, damnit!" Sirius was getting angry. James -was- to jealous, and he was becoming doubtful. This wasn't supposed to happen...  
  
James' eyes began to soften, but he turned away. Sirius had never yelled, or even cursed at him before. He didn't know why, but it really upset him. He choked back a small cry, holding a hand to his eyes, rubbing them gently.   
  
'Oh no, here come the waterworks..James...Don't do this...' Sirius thought to himself. James had become so emotional today, all because of Lily. Partly because of himself, and Sirius' actions as well. He raised a hand toward James' face to wipe away one of the tears, but to his surprise, it was batted away.   
  
"J-just...Leave me be for the moment, Sirius, I need to talk to Lily. I-I need to find Lily," He stated rather quickly, pulling himself out of Sirius' arms. He stumbled to stand, and he turned around, hurt orbs staring into Sirius' eyes. "I...I'm going to..." He couldn't finish his sentence. He just walked off, small sniffs coming from him until Sirius couldn't hear him anymore.  
  
"Ah...James Potter...You..." Sirius stood. Blood rushed to his head after sitting down for so long, and he collapsed on the ground, eyes blurred. There was a large thump as he hit the floor, but the only person nearby to even hear was a Slytherin, that he knew. He couldn't move, his body was too weak. All the blood in his body was re-adjusting their flow. He felt helpless.  
  
He heard footsteps nearby, and he could feel a figure's hand on his shoulder. He swore it was James, but he didn't know...He couldn't see still. The last thing he remembered was black, all around him.  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
  
When Sirius awoke, he found himself in the infirmary, chocolate beside him. He groggily raised a hand to his face, rubbing it across the surface. He groaned softly, looking around. "Ugh...why...am I here..?"  
  
There came a soft voice from beside him. It was, of course, James, Remus and Peter with him as well, "...You passed out."   
  
Sirius turned to the voice, surprised to see all three of them there. "How...Did I pass out? I wasn't even doing any-"  
  
"It was my fault, Sirius." James sighed lightly. "Had I not kept you in the library so long, you wouldn't have passed out from lack of blood flow..."  
  
Sirius rubbed his head, a deep sigh coming from him as he tried to lift himself to a seated position. He failed, falling back. "How...Long was I out for?"  
  
"Only about an hour or so. You're gonna be fine," It was Remus' voice he heard this time, soft and subtle, as usual. "Madame Pomfrey said you'll be up and running tonight, she just wanted to make sure you'd be alright."  
  
Sirus smiled lightly, then turned his head in the other direction. He spoke softly, "James...How...Did you find Lily?" He wasn't looking at the boy, but he knew that his expression must have changed some.  
  
"I...Couldn't find her. I haven't a clue as to where she is, and her friends won't tell me anything." James heaved a heavy, long-drawn sigh, and he drooped his head down. "This is really beginning to bother me."  
  
Sirius could understand -that-. This whole thing he'd done with James was only because of what happened with him and Lily...He now felt like a recoil, and he hated it. But, what did James feel for him? Was it any more than just friendship? He didn't know. "I-I'm sorry James, old buddy...Wish I could help you find her. Have you...checked the courtyard..? I've heard Lily likes it there." It -was- true, but the person he'd heard that from was none other than James himself.  
  
James felt like an idiot. He'd told Sirius about the courtyard being Lily's favorite place to go...Why didn't -he- think of that? "T-thanks Sirius..."  
  
Remus sighed silently. The tension between those two could be cut with a knife. He was half jealous of what Sirius and James had between them...They seemed the closest together out of all the Marauders. "James, why don't you take Peter with you on your search, and I'll stay here with Sirius until he's allowed out, how's that sound?"  
  
Peter released a small meep. He didn't want to go off with James like this...He seemed really strange. But, it wasn't Peter's place to groan and moan. "I...That works for me, if it does for you, James?"  
  
Jame didn't say anything. He sighed gently, but then nodded. "That's...Fine with me I suppose. We should get going then." With that, he stood up. Once he arrived at the exit of the infirmary, he leaned against the doorframe. "Peter...You don't have to be with me, I can search for Lily alone. You didn't seem too happy to go with me."  
  
Peter squealed a bit. "Me, not happy being with a friend? Never, James, I'm always happy when you're around." For this day, that was a bald-faced lie (Possible pun intended).  
  
James knew Peter was lying, but at last having company right now made him feel slightly happier. "Thanks Wormtail."  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
"Remus, I'm NOT lying! Please!" Sirius pleaded. "Help me...I don't know what I'm feeling! James...Whenever he's around....He...My head gets cloudy...Palms sweaty...I -slept- with him in the library for goodness sake!"  
  
Remus listened, a bit of a questioning look lit upon his face, eyes burning with curiosity. "You...Slept with him?!"  
  
Sirius blinked, looking at Remus with furrowed brows. "I didn't mean like -that-, Remus, geez...Calm down."  
  
Remus heaved a sigh of relief. He hadn't slept with James... "Oh, well, don't scare me like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do so. You know I wouldn't."  
  
Remus just nodded, a small yawn coming from him. "Well...Hopefully Peter and James come back soon, hm? That way you can-"  
  
"...Don't finish that sentence, Remus."  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
James and Peter had run their way to the courtyard. Sure enough, there was Lily, but her face was buried in a book. No people around her, she seemed to be alone. Peter whimpered a bit. James had this look upon his face which could only be described as pain...He hated seeing his friend like this. "I-I'll go now, James...You found her."  
  
"Oh..." James had forgot Peter was there. "R-really? If...You wish it so, I will not make you stay..." He began to walk towards Lily without waiting for any kind of response.   
  
She was reading some Muggle book...It was called "The Tell-tale Heart". Shuffling his feet a little, he cleared his throat, looking down at Lily. She didn't even look up. He cleared his throat once more, a little louder this time.  
  
She released an irritated sigh and dropped her book into her lap. "Honestly James..." She peered up in his direction, a bit of a glare in her eyes. "There's no one around me, you're not going to freak out are you?"  
  
He deserved that. "I...I came to apologize, Lily." He sat down beside her, but she scuttled away slowly.   
  
"About what? Freaking out and embarrassing me, or being a jealous jerk?" Her tone was harsh. It was quite obvious she was angry. "You better wise up and give me good reasons as to why I should accept this..Apology."  
  
James swallowed hard. What was he going to say? He'd never really worried about anything as badly as this. "I...I talked with Sirius and..."  
  
"...You talked with Sirius?" Her tone softened a bit. Sirius was such a nice guy, he was always there for James. "What did you two talk about?"  
  
"...Just what happened with you and I, nothing more. But...I realized how stupid I was...I went searching for you directly after I talked to Sirius, he taught me a few things..." With that thought, he licked his drying lips.   
  
Lily watched James with her intent gaze, hands in her lap as he talked. "And?"  
  
"He told me how jealous I was being...That I was overreacting, that I hurt you."  
  
Her eyes softened a bit. He was becoming at least...More understanding of the situation. "Well yes, you were quite jealous, and yes, I was very hurt that you would think I would do something like that."   
  
James pulled his glasses off and then rubbed his eyes with a deep sigh. "I...I really don't mean to hurt you. I apologize for doing such a thing, you mean so much to me." His voice began to tremble a bit, his eyes grew softer, small tears appearing in the corners of them.  
  
'James must mean this if he's crying...' Lily thought to herself. 'He's never cried before about anything...' She reached forward, her slender fingers lifting to wipe away at the beginning of the tears. "I..You mean so much to me James...You know I love you..." She leaned forward, puckering her lips for a kiss.  
  
James looked to her. Her lips...Looked different. He couldn't pin what it was. She sat there for a moment or two, lips pursed before James leaned in, meeting her lips with his own. They kissed for only a few seconds, but James knew what it was. The last lips he'd kissed were Sirius'...It was a different feeling. He felt...Lusty passion when he kissed Sirius, but he was also vulnerable, in pain...   
  
Lily batted her eyelashes. That kiss wasn't what she thought it was going to be. They were making up, or they had, but she knew something was still bothering James. She looked at him, an eyebrow raising. "...Something else bothering you, James dear?"  
  
James' expression changed...Something -was- bothering him. He felt almost nothing from that kiss...Why? Lily's words soon broke him out of his thought.  
  
"Jamie, please...Tell me what's bothering you still."  
  
He shook his head, a small sigh coming from him. "Nothing, I'm just worried about Sirius is all." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't completely the truth. He was worried about himself too. "I think I'm going to go see him again." He stood up, blinking a few times.  
  
"Can I come with you? I'm a little worried about him. Word got around fast." Lily stood up herself, a small smile on her face as she snaked her arm through James'.  
  
James really didn't care about Lily's actions...In fact, they made him feel a little happier. The weight was lifted from his shoulders now. "Let's go then."  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
Sirius was out of the infirmary now, but he wasn't quite up to par in feelings. He was...confused. He lied down on his four poster bed, a small sigh coming from him. Hadn't he just come from a bed? Now he's laying on another? He turned over and closed his eyes. His robes were bothering him... He stood up, quickly untying them. The silk-like cloth slid off of his body, landing in a small pile around him. He stood in just his underclothing, which was nothing more than an undershirt and some printed briefs. Once again, he slid onto the bed, lying on his back.   
  
He couldn't shake James out of his head. He thought he was just hearing things when voices came from outside the dorm. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. He was just about half-way asleep. "Hmm...?"   
  
The door to the boys' dormitory opened, James standing there with arms over his chest. "Sirius, are you in here?" He sounded a little peeved.   
  
Sirius laughed a little, but he nodded from his bed, waving to James. "Yeah James over here. Just catching a few snores."  
  
"Oh, well, Lily's downstairs in the common room, her and I just came to see how you were." James shifted a bit, almost uncomfortably.   
  
Sirius smiled warmly. "You...Made up with Lily? I'm happy for you Jamie."  
  
'Jamie?!' James' eyes went wide. "W-what did you call me?" He stuttered.  
  
Sirius blinked, then mentally smacked his forehead. That was Lily's pet name for James. "O-oh, sorry then...I meant James, a momentary brain lapse I suppose." He felt a soft blush hinting its way into his cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry about it," James replied, "it's fine with me if you call me that." He sighed silently, looking around. "But um, Sirius? Would you...Come downstairs with me so Lily doesn't think I'm dead or something? She'd come up here you know, to look for us."  
  
Sirius released a small laugh, but nodded a little. He stood up, looking around. His robes were upon the floor, and he needed to wear them downstairs to the common room, otherwise he'd be considered...Well, strange beyond belief. "I should get dressed shouldn't I?"  
  
James hadn't even noticed it. Sirius had been robeless around him before, but...The underclothing he wore really outlined his defined body. James blinked a few times, eyes softly widening afterward. He felt something rising in his robes. Reaching down to 'brush' his robes, he secretly rearranged his overclothing so that the things beneath weren't visible. "Oh yes, don't want people to think you're mad or something, running around half naked."  
  
Sirius really didn't respond. He hastily reached down for his robes. After he dressed, the two boys walked down to the common room, Lily chatting away with someone about the Divination test that was arriving soon. Sensing almost that James and Sirius were at the foot of the stairs, she turned around, a small smile on her face. She stood up, walking over to them, twirling a piece of her hair between her index finger and her middle finger. "So...Sirius, you feeling any better?"  
  
Sirius nodded, wrapping a playful arm around James. "If James here wasn't there when I passed out, who knows where I'd be? I couldn't be more in debt."  
  
James' instant reaction to the arm around his body was to blush, his cheeks filling with that soft pink color. Luckily neither Lily nor Sirius saw it. "Ah yeah...Well, anything for my best friend." He smiled, looking up into Sirius' eyes just as the boy looked down towards his. The two stood, looking at oneanother for quite a few seconds before Lily cleared her throat. "Well, I should be going, I told some of my friends I'd go with them to the library...I'll see you later then, Sirius. James, I'll see you hopefully sooner than that!" With her last comment she tapped James playfully on the nose, kissing his pink cheek afterward. She turned on a heel, then headed out with some other 5th year girls, books in hand, and within seconds, they were gone.  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
Author's Note: End of Chapter 3...Review if you'd be so kind. 


	4. Dormitory Chess Nothing Sick

Author's Note: Not many, but...You'll like it, I hope ^_~. Here we go with chapter 4!  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
"Well, I guess that means it's just you and me James. Wanna go play some wizard chess?" Sirius asked, unwrapping his arm from James and setting it at his side. "I'm sure I'll kick your butt." Sirius was just wanting to keep busy.  
  
"Hmm, well...You know, I'm quite sure I'd kick -your- butt because I played with Remus for hours the night before, and I won over half the games..." James sounded overconfident, but he smiled gently, then his hand found its way to Sirius'.   
  
Sirius' only reaction was to blink, but he found his own fingers entwining with James'. Nobody around noticed, and as the two walked up to the boy's dormitory, the two themselves didn't even really notice. When they arrived within the dormitory, they found no one to be in there. That was quite good for them.  
  
"Sirius, where's the board at?" James looked around, then when his eyes returned to Sirius, he noticed the other was looking at him. His eyes shifted a bit, he then blinked.   
  
Both, almost at the same time, looked down to their hands, then quickly pulled them apart. Holding each of their own hands close to their body.   
  
"I...Uh....I think I saw it by Remus' bed last..." Sirius stuttered, then he hastily walked toward the forementioned boy's bed. There it was, set beside his trunk. Picking up the board, he moved to his own bed, crawling atop it. He motioned for James to come over and sit down as well, and the other boy did just that. "What side do you want to be?" Sirius asked, setting up the board.   
  
James shrugged gently, crossing his legs beneath him as he peered over the pieces. "Doesn't matter to me." He rubbed his robed leg gently, watching Sirius as he set up the rest of the needed pieces. As he watched Sirius set up the pieces, he felt this...need to lunge forward and kiss Sirius as passionately as he could. He quickly shook it off. He messed with the hem of his arm's robe, a bit of a nervous sigh coming from him. That feeling was getting back to him and he was sick of it...He didn't know how to make it go away.  
  
Sirius finally finished setting up the board, and he smiled up to James. "Well, your move." He waved his hand over the board, his signal to go.  
  
James sat there rather perplexed. He had his look on his face that wasn't readable, and as Sirius looked over James' face, he quirked a brow. "You doin' okay there James? You seem a little out of it. Come on, be honest now."  
  
James felt a loud "Ha" inside his head. 'Be honest?' he thought to himself, 'if I was honest, I'd probably scare the heck out of you -and- myself...I don't even know what I'm thinking...'  
  
"You really want the truth Sirius?" James asked, his eyes trailing over Sirius' body. "I don't think you can handle it."  
  
Sirius took that as a challenge. "You don't think I can handle it? Tell me James, just what is it I can't handle?" He raised a hand and ran it through his hair, a small, teethy smile breaking through. His eyes were glittering with curiosity.   
  
James took a deep breath, raising a hand to hold over his chest. After clearing his throat, he set the hand back down in his lap, his stare fixated with Sirius'. "Well, ever since today, I've seen you in a whole new light. When I'm around you, I get butterflies in my stomach, and at the drop of a hat, I blush. Your touch sends sensations through my body like not even Lily has. When you comforted me, I felt safe with you and that's something I've felt with no one. Right now I want to lunge at you and kiss you more passionately than we did even earlier..." James finally took a breath, then sighed heavily. "That's...Why I think I like you, or...Maybe even love...I don't know. I thought you couldn't handle that, or maybe, I couldn't handle telling you."  
  
Sirius just sat there, mouth gaped just slightly. James just...Spilled the exact same thoughts Sirius had. This was...How did you say it? Bliss? That was it. Sirius blinked quite a few times. He couldn't speak, all the words that came out were gawked. James looked at Sirius trying to speak, and he wrapped his arms over his chest. "It's...Alright if you d-don't...Feel the same, I just...You asked and I...I..." James began to stutter, his breath catching him. He took a deep, trembling sigh.  
  
Sirius glared at those words. He did feel the same, he knew it from the depths of his heart. He couldn't bear to see James like this, it wasn't the way he wanted him to be. "James, I...I do."  
  
James blinked, and he peered up at Sirius. "Y-you do? I...Really, Sirius?" James removed his glassed for a moment and wiped his eyes, then put them back on, a smile curling onto his lips. Sirius had never seen him so...He couldn't describe it. He leaned forward, his hand reaching down to push the Wizard Chess set off of the bed with a clang. James' gaze stayed on Sirius as he moved forward.  
  
Sirius finally arrived close to James, their faces quite close to one another. Sirius' hand slowly reached up to James' face, cupping it. He leaned in at an achingly slow speed, until finally his lips met with James in a soft, loving kiss. James released a gentle, silent sigh of happiness, and he leaned back onto the bed. Sirius followed James' movement, his body falling atop the other boy's. He pulled his lips away for a moment, looking into James' eyes passionately. "I...James..."  
  
James lifted a finger to Sirius' lips, and pursed them close. He didn't say a word, but Sirius understood. He pulled James' finger a little from his face, but then kissed it all over, slowly taking it into his mouth, but quickly pulling it out. James emitted a small kind of giggle, and he then closed his eyes.   
  
Sirius went back to James' lips, grasping them in a deeply passionate kiss, a hand trailing down James' slender body. James released a soft whimper, arms wrapping around Sirius' back, his hands clasping shut gently. Scooching his leg over, Sirius' form fell into the robes of James. As Sirius parted his lips to lick at James' soft, full lips, James grinded against Sirius' body, pushing him down gently onto his own body.   
  
Sirius released a deep, low moan into James' mouth once he split the boy's lips apart. He grasped ahold of James' tongue with his own, quickly releasing it to explore the rest of what was inside. James' hands began to run up along Sirius' spine, a tingling sensation sending through the boy's body. The both began to pant lightly, and sweat was appearing upon their brows. Sirius moved a hand to remove James' glasses, and he set them on the floor beside the four-poster, hastily returning it to the boy's robes. How was he going to get these off...But...What if someone walked in on them..?  
  
Apparently James was thinking the same thing. He slowly began to pull away from the kiss, his hands reaching between the two of them, finding home on Sirius' chest. "We...We'll have to continue this later...We don't want to get caught."   
  
James had some sort of idea, Sirius could tell; James had that glint of mischief in his eyes. He ran a hand through the boy's matted hair, eyes gazing over his form dreamily. "You're so cute James..."  
  
James blushed lightly. Those words from Sirius did mean something, and he loved hearing them. The idea he had just plopped back into his head as quickly as it left. "The Prefect Bathroom! It's perfect!" James snapped his fingers, a smile on his face. "No one really ever goes in there...We'd be alone, except for the ghosts of the school and such, but they'll leave us be, hopefully!"   
  
Sirius smiled brightly down at James, kissing the top of his nose gently. "Beautiful."  
  
"I know, it's the best idea I've come up with since...Well, actually hmm..." James blinked, then peered up at Sirius, eyes innocent and full of joy. "You're talking about the plan, right?"  
  
"And if I wasn't...?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raising in question.  
  
"I'd take that as a compliment," James' smile spread across his face, cheeks filling with the scarlet red color they have so often succumbed to.   
  
"You'd need not think of it as a compliment, think of it as stating the truth," Sirius said with a wink, touching James' nose with the tip of his index finger. "Here we are though quite late into the day...I think we could get away with it tonight...As long as we've got your invisibility cloak, that is?"  
  
"We'll need that, you're right...But..." James' head was full of questions now. "What are we going to tell Remus and Peter, and especially...Lily? I mean...I still care for her...But that kiss...It..."  
  
"What kiss, James?" Sirius asked as he nuzzled against the boy's neck, sliding his tongue out every now and then to lick it softly.   
  
"Lily and my's kiss...Our make-up kiss. I...I felt nothing really from it..." James seemed as if he was new to hearing this.  
  
"What..? Nothing...At all? That's really odd, I mean...You and her, you love her, don't you?" Those words made Sirius' heart wrench for a moment. He wanted James more than anything...He tried to sound worried about this, but his initial feeling was a small happiness. If Lily was out of the picture, he could have James to himself, and he wouldn't have to worry about anyone taking him...  
  
James stayed quiet. He wasn't sure how to answer that. The only word that would pop into his head was care, but love was no where in there now. He just shook his head. "I don't know."   
  
"That's alright, I don't want to force you into any-"  
  
"You're not, I'll tell you that right now, Sirius. You know me," James stated quickly, cutting off Sirius. He craned his neck, leaning upward to plant a small, soft kiss on the other boy's lips. "I'm sure that no one will notice us gone."   
  
Sirius noted James' subject change, but he shrugged it off with a nod. "If we do it late tonight, I don't think it'll be much of a problem."  
  
Sirius whispered soft words into James' ear for the next few minutes, until he was suddenly stopped by a pit feeling in his stomach. He lifted his head upward, looking around the empty dormitory. "I've got a feeling we're not alone, or we won't -be- alone."  
  
James blinked, then scratched his head. "Really? I don't hear anything, how are you guessing? Do you see something?" He went to lift his head up, but Sirius kept it down, quickly sliding off of James to the floor. He brushed his robes off, looking around still. Soon enough, voices were heard outside the door, and it flew open.   
  
"What are you two -doing- in here?!" It was Remus' voice, and it was almost as high as Peter's voice. "Someone left to go up to the dormitory a moment ago and came back down stuttering...What was going on up here?!" He stamped over to the two boys, noticing James was lying on the bed sprawled out, with Sirius standing beside him.   
  
"Nothing bad I'll say," Sirius stated defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. "We were just sitting here, playing some Wizard Chess."  
  
"Wizard Chess? That was it?" Remus quirked a brow, leaning on one leg as a post.  
  
"That's it, I lost and I got a bit mad, so I pushed the board to the floor," Sirius pointed to the haphazard pieces upon the floor. "He beat me good."  
  
"Oh I'm sure he did," Remus stated. "James kicked my butt quite a few times in that game...But mind you, I am better at most times, I was just at a low point." He looked at James comically, a bit of a smirk in his expression.   
  
James smiled, a small chuckle escaping him. "Oh yes Remus, that's it. Blame your drained skills."  
  
Remus nodded softly, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Well...Just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Still looking at James, he quirked a brow. "So, I heard you made up with Lily?"  
  
James blinked. He'd only told Sirius...He bet Lily told Remus. "Oh? You did? And yes, we did...I'm quite happy now."  
  
Sirius was noticing the look on Remus' face. Turning to James, he smiled softly. "Hey James, why don't you go down and get some food? I heard some growls when we were playing."  
  
James wasn't catching Sirius' hints. "Food? I don't think I'm that..." Sirius' eyes got wide for a minute. "O-oh! Yeah, I should, I'm so hungry..." He crawled off of the bed, a deep sigh coming from him as he stretched.  
  
Remus looked over the two of them suspiciously, but his eyes fell onto Sirius as James left. Sirius waved James a goodbye, walking to the door and closing it, turning around, his hand still on the door. "Alright Remus, enough of that skeptical facade."  
  
Remus blinked innocently, pulling his arms behind his back. "Whatever do you mean Sirius? I was just curious."  
  
"You sent Peter up here, didn't you?" Sirius asked flatly, shuffling across the floor.   
  
"I did no such thing, I don't know what you're talking about." Remus was getting a little nervous.   
  
"Why didn't you just ask me flat-out, Remus? You knew I'd tell you in an instant!" Sirius wasn't too happy now. "It's bothering me to know that you wouldn't be upright about it."  
  
Remus was getting scolded. By Sirius! Of all people! "I'm...I'm sorry, Sirius. I just wanted to know without..."  
  
"Without what, Remus? I mean...About me and James? Is that it?" Sirius sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair.   
  
Sirius was on the dot, that's all Remus really wanted to know about. "Y-yeah, that's...That's what I wanted to know about, Sirius." His tone wasn't sarcastic, but his words seemed like it.  
  
"Well then, why didn't you ask me? I-I...Gahhh, Remus!" Sirius couldn't even talk now.   
  
Remus shook his head, hands grasping in front of him with a heavy sigh. "I'm...sorry, Sirius."  
  
Sirius shot a look to Remus, enough to scare the pants off of him. "I...I accept it I suppose. You're too good a friend to worry about something this little. Why don't we got get some food right now, maybe meet up with James."  
  
'It -was- true,' Remus thought to himself. He paused a bit before replying with another question. "So...You and James, you're..^Hmm hmm^[1]?" His face was curled into a smirk, and he looked to Sirius.  
  
Sirius sighed silently, then turned to Remus. "...We haven't decided anything right now." It wasn't a lie, but by the things they were doing, they should be together. The thought of it made his heart lift with happiness.   
  
"Oh, well...Will you tell me when-" Remus was cut off by an assurative nod from Sirius. He was quickly silenced.  
  
Without a word, the two walked downstairs from the dormitory to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
[1] By this, Remus means to say the word without actually saying it, so he doesn't embarrass Sirius. I couldn't use apostrophes or quotes, so I just used that. Just think of the way of the words as if you were to nudge someone, meaning the same thing. It's a curious sound.  
  
Other Notes: Hmm....The Prefect Bathroom....I haven't written a lemon in a while....Hope I'm not rusty! Well...I don't care much for flames, but...Constructive criticism is ok, but you know what's best? Happy, content reviews! ^_^ 


	5. The Evening of Questionable Ideas

Author's Note: Hmm...Well, building up to some of the important things...^_^; Guess what's next chapter? Heh heh...Just wait, I'm sure you'll like it. Yadda yadda, disclaimers apply...  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
The halls were quiet. It was mid-evening...Dinner was going to be served soon, so Sirius figured he sent James down there within good reason. Once Remus and Sirius arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall, they noticed it was kind of empty. James and a few other students were sitting around.   
  
"I suppose James wasn't that hungry," Sirius stated, leaning against the door frame. "He hasn't touched a hint of his food."  
  
"He hasn't any food in front of him," Remus said matter-of-factly, pointing to James. "That or he ate lightly, leaving some food behind."  
  
"Who knows..." Sirius asked, pushing himself off of the doorway, heading toward James. Remus followed, tugging on his robes to prevent tripping.  
  
James looked a little tired. His glasses were on the table, and his eyes were drooping. He wasn't even really all there, he didn't notice Sirius and Remus walk up to him.  
  
"He looks a little out of it," Remus stated softly, looking at James with a quirked brow.  
  
Sirius waved a hand in front of him, but got no response. "...James?"  
  
James sat there, motionless. Sirius began to worry. "...James? Yoo-hoo..." He sat beside James, the boy didn't move any. He looked kind of...dead.  
  
"Sirius, I'm beginning to worry," Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning in to look down at James.  
  
"I know, as am I Remus." Sirius waved another hand in front of James, but this time, a hand shot up, grasping ahold of his. Sirius gasped and his body jumped, his eyes widened. "James!"  
  
James released a hearty laugh, then let go of Sirius' arm, wrinkling his nose and blinking rapidly. "I was waiting for you to do that again, I was getting a little dry-eyed."  
  
Sirius held his hand over his heart, eyes staring intently at James. "You...I'm going to...If I can catch my breath..."  
  
Remus sniggered for a moment, eyebrows raised. He looked at Sirius as if he knew James was going to do that. "Oh honestly, James, you could've killed Sirius with fright."  
  
Both James and Sirius looked at Remus with raised eyebrows. James spoke up first, "Oh really Remus...You know I'd never do something like that to Sirius here." He patted Sirius on the shoulder when all he really wanted to do was kiss him on the spot.  
  
Sirius' eyes continued to look at Remus, but they were averted by the touch of James. "Hmm...I'm getting hungry...What did you have, James? For your little snack, I mean."  
  
James blinked, then removed his hand from Sirius only to rub his own chin. "Snack...? I don't believe I had one yet. I was waiting for you two." He smiled sweetly.  
  
Sirius felt a warm sensation throughout his body. Would this be...Could this be considered...A dinner date? With James? Granted, Remus was there, and Peter must be on his way now anyway, but it was dinner with James...He'd done that so many times before, why was tonight any different? Sirius just felt much more happy about this one...Maybe because of his actual date later on with James.  
  
"...Sirius?" James waved a hand in front of the boy's face. "...You alive there? You seemed to space out!" James' expression seemed softer once he caught ahold of Sirius' attention.   
  
"O-oh...Sorry to worry you James, just thinking, I was..." Sirius' gaze floated about the Great Hall. There were many more people in there than before, and the tables were filling up. "Hmm, looks like dinner's about to be served in a little bit, we should-"  
  
"There you three are!" It was a shrill voice...None other than Peter Pettigrew himself. The round boy stumbled to the Gryffindor table, tripping in front of the other Marauders. He released a small oomph and a cry. He fell flat on his face.   
  
"O-oh..." Peter sniffled, arms flailing to stand up. Remus kneeled beside him and helped the boy up, Peter quickly finding a seat beside the other three. "T-thanks Remus..."  
  
Remus just nodded, sitting down between Sirius and Peter. The Great Hall was now bustling with conversation and idle chatter, kids of all ages mixing endlessly. The last few students to eat entered the hall, and once they sat, the tables before all of them filled with excellently prepared meals and nice, cold pumpkin juice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius patted his robed belly gently, then leaned back in a chair of the Gryffindor Common Room. He was sitting by the fire, a book open nearby him. He was studying for his Herbology Report, and that was due in a good few days...Sirius had nothing. He couldn't stop thinking about later tonight. James was helping him with his report, but for the moment, he had to go and relieve himself; Sirius was anxiously awaiting his return.   
  
There were a couple other students in the common room as well, all first years. They were fretting over their Charms test, or so that's all Sirius overheard. He saw the portrait swing open, and he leaned out of his chair. It was James!  
  
"Jeez, what took you so long, did you drown or something, James?" Sirius was only joking, but luckily, James caught the fake sarcasm in his voice.   
  
"Oh why yes Sirius, I did. I'm just a shell of my former self, coming back to help you with your Herbology paper." James pretended to float, and he held his robes up, releasing an eerie sound.  
  
Sirius fake-shook in fright, but once James came to sit beside him, he smiled gently. "Look, while you were gone I made a fire." He pointed to the now almost dead flames, a small, yet quite embarrassed laugh coming from him once he saw them.  
  
James nodded and pretended he didn't see the dead almost flames. "Oh, I'm sure if those first years weren't in here, I'd find some other way for warmth..."  
  
Sirius' ears perked. If he could get rid of those first years...Sitting up, he stated loudly enough so that they could hear, "You know, James...I get so tired after studying for so long...I studied on my bed, that way I could just fall asleep, didn't have to carry those -heavy- books all the way up the stairs...Isn't that a great idea?"  
  
James blinked, but he quickly caught on. Fake nodding, he replied with: "Oh yes Sirius, that's a great idea...I'm thinking I might just do that now, you know? I'm getting a little tired..."  
  
Sirius knew the first years were listening. Without even looking at them, he could hear the books closing and papers shuffling. Before he knew it, there were dozens of little pitter-pattering feet running up to the dormitories.  
  
"How's that?" Sirius asked, looking around the newly emptied common room. "I'm sure that now the dead fire is no problem."  
  
James nodded, then he stood, only to move but a few inches to plop into Sirius' arms. He smiled softly, looking up into the other boy's eyes. "I'm -much- warmer now."  
  
Sirius smiled softly, lifting a hand to run it through that unruly hair that James always had. He wrapped his other arm around James' waist, pulling him closer. "That's good then..."  
  
James' gaze slowly fell down his face. That cute nose, those soft lips, that defined chin. He felt a shiver run through his body. He leaned in, his lips falling upon Sirius' neck, soft kisses becoming apparent.   
  
Sirius released a quiet sigh, leaning his head back against the chair. His eyelids began to feel heavy, and he was batting them to keep them open. James' touch was soothing. Finally giving in, his eyes closed, a deep sigh emitting from him.  
  
James slowly made his way up Sirius' neck, kissing his jawline until finally reaching his lips. Keeping his there for a moment, he finally pulled away to look at Sirius. "You know..." he began, "I hope time passes quicker..."  
  
Sirius tilted his head to look down at James, eyes fluttering open. "I hope so too...dinner made me feel a little tired...I need some excitement..."  
  
James sat up on Sirius' lap, placing one leg on either side of his. Wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck, he leaned in to place his forehead upon the other boy's. He 'hmm'ed softly, rubbing his nose to Sirius'.  
  
"Hmm...James, I do believe you're just aching for something..." Sirius stated almost in a whisper, pushing his nose upward to kiss James softly on the lips.  
  
James' only response was to deepen the kiss, parting his lips to allow entry for Sirius' awaiting tongue. Within an instant, the intruding tongue was inside James' mouth, his own tongue wrapping with it. Sirius lowered his other arm to meet with the one wrapped around James, both hands locking together, keeping James in a loving embrace.   
  
As James let his mouth be explored, his left arm stayed around Sirius' neck, whilst the other slid down his neck, fingers tapping against the soft flesh, making their way toward Sirius' chest. James heard a soft shudder from the other as his hands went lower, reaching Sirius' stomach.   
  
Breathing became soft panting now as Sirius was being felt, and he wanted to go on, but for now, they should wait until they were in the bathroom later on...He unlocked his hands, slowly pulling away from the kiss.   
  
James blinked, releasing a soft whimper to try and pull Sirius back. He set his head on the other's shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. "...Why'd...you stop, Sirius..?"  
  
"We should wait until later tonight, if we get caught we could..." He motioned the noose-around-the-neck as a result, causing James' eyes to go wide.  
  
"Y-you're right..." James stuttered, lifting his head from Sirius' shoulder to look around the empty common room. The same problem would occur if they were caught in the bathroom...But they wouldn't, would they?   
  
"We'll just...Actually have to study right now," Sirius stated rather sad sounding, reaching down to pick up the book.  
  
James stopped Sirius' hand with his own, lifting it up. "No, no waiting. You know you don't want to..."  
  
Sirius blinked, but paused his nod. He looked into James' eyes, noticing a look in them he'd never seen before. "James...?"  
  
James slid off of Sirius' quickly standing. He was still holding his hand. Beginning to walk, Sirius stumbled out of the chair, eyes blinking like crazy. "James, what -are- you doing?"  
  
James held a finger over his own lips, then turned back to in front of him. He continued walking, now dragging Sirius through the portrait. Sirius finally got it.   
  
What Sirius didn't know was James had his invisibility cloak on underneath his other robes, and pulling it out from beneath, he draped it over him and Sirius. Now invisible, James retook Sirius' hand, walking to the Prefect bathroom.  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
Author's Note: Review if you'd be so kind...^^ 


	6. The Prefect Bathroom

Author's Note: Hehe...Here we go...Hope y'all like it... *Inserts those disclaimers...*  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
Both boys stood at the entrance of the Prefect bathroom. James knew the password, but it had escaped him for the moment being. Sirius looked to him with a bit of a tensed face. "You alright there, James?"  
  
James nodded. "Quite alright, I assure you..." He looked around, as if someone were nearby. The password flew back into his head. It was one of the easiest passwords in the world: Fruit Juice.   
  
Stepping up close to the door, he stated "Fruit Juice", and he moved back, the door sliding open. Sirius sniggered at the password, and he nudged James lightly as they walked in. "...Fruit Juice?"  
  
Hearing the door close behind him, James' eyes shot around the bathroom. Noting no one was in there, except for that annoying mermaid upon the wall, whom of which was now asleep. He slid out of the Invisibility Cloak, Sirius quickly following suit.  
  
The two had been hunched over as they walked, they made less noise that way. Sirius stretched, a long and loud groan coming from him. You'd think he had been asleep for years or something...  
  
"Goddess, Sirius, it sounds like you had been immobile for weeks..." James stated, a small smirk curling onto his lips.   
  
"Oh dear...James, you know how we could fix it, don't you?" Sirius was getting flirtatious now, and he walked over to the pool-sized bath, his fingers idly running over one of the faucets nearby him.   
  
James nodded slowly. His robes were beginning to bother him... "Hmm, Sirius...Would you mind if I got...a little more comfortable?" Without really waiting for a reply, he slid silently out of his robes, the clothing falling to his feet. He stood there now only in a buttoned undershirt and a pair of boxers. He slid down to the floor, lying beside the bath, "Quite comfy now...But just a little cold..."  
  
Sirius looked up to James, holding back a small laugh at the prints upon his underwear. They were little brooms...It was cute. He expertly slid his robes off in less than a second. His clothing was about the same as James', with the exception of the printed boxers...He had printed briefs. "I bet you that bath water is rather warm..."  
  
"But...Hmm...Bath water...or another person, what to choose?" He sat up, propped on his elbows. His eyes fell onto Sirius with a look of lust in his own, and his expression was almost that of "come and get me."  
  
"Oh, well...I'm quite sure that you're going to find better comfort in me than that soddy old bath..." Sirius was catching on to James' hints, and he moved forward, slowly crawling between James' legs and setting an arm on either side of the boy. His face was not but inches away, he could feel James' breath on his lips.  
  
James' smirk formed into a smile, and unpropping himself, he fell onto the floor, pulling Sirius gently down with him. James' arms found home on his back, glassed eyes looking up into those beautifully dark colored ones. "Sirius..." He stated softly, eyes closing as he leaned closer.   
  
The painstakingly long time it took for James' lips to meet Sirius' was erased with the feeling that followed. Moving ever closer to James, Sirius slowly parted his own lips to slide out his tongue, hungrily licking at James' soft textured lips. The arms around Sirius' back pulled him closer to his body as James felt Sirius' penetrate his mouth.  
  
Releasing somewhat of a softened groan, Sirius slowly lifted both of his hands from the floor, and he began to unbutton the shirt. He felt James' body shiver under his strong hands, and as he reached the final button, the thin fabric slid apart, revealing the milky skin beneath. Sirius hated to break the kiss, but he needed to...His tongue slid out of James' mouth, his lips quickly pursing.   
  
James emitted a weak moan, his intention to coax Sirius back to him. Opening his eyes once he realized he failed, he saw a passionate flare burning in Sirius' eyes. Before James had a chance to say a word, he felt Sirius' lips upon his collar bone, and his head fell back onto the floor softly, eyes closing again. The only thing he could feel was the soft caress of Sirius' lips moving about his body.   
  
When Sirius' lips found their way to James' chest, he paused, inhaling the smell of the other. It was a heavenly smell...He couldn't put a word on it. His lips hovered over one of James' nipples for a moment, soft breaths released from him, causing James to shiver. Sirius, not really thinking he could wait any longer, moved down and engulfed the nipple in his mouth, suckling on it gently.   
  
James covered his mouth as a sharp moan escaped, not wanting to awaken that annoying mermaid that was sleeping not even a few yards from them. Sirius' breath began to quicken. He slowly lifted his lips from the nipple, only to kiss across James' chest and reach the other nipple. He began to assault it just the same as he did the other, his hand slowly moving down James' side, causing a tickling sensation throughout his body.  
  
Releasing a soft chuckle, James' hand lowered and met Sirius', reaching through to entwine their fingers. Sirius happily entwined his own, but he continued to kiss the boy's chest. After feeling he had done enough there, he lifted himself up gently, looking at the closed eyed James. Within moments, James' eyes opened, meeting the gaze of Sirius.   
  
"That....Sirius, I..." He was cut off by lips upon his own, and he felt his body go limp. Sirius made him melt almost everytime he touched him...How would he survive the rest of the night..?  
  
Sirius quickly inserted his tongue into James' waiting mouth, exploring every nook and space there was to reach. He tasted...so sweet. There really wasn't a word for him to describe it. He could feel James' body heat arising and touching him, a couple drops of sweat slinking down his forehead. He raised his hands to his shirt, hastily removing the nuisance clothing. He was now bare-chested to James' body; it felt so good to him...  
  
James began to pant a little, his hands guiding their way to Sirius' chest. For only being sixteen, or rather, almost seventeen, Sirius was quite defined. Running a finger down the toned chest, he found his way to the bellybutton, his fingers dancing around the tight skin. Sirius released a soft moan into James' mouth, his body tensing up. James' hand went further down until he reached the hem of Sirius' underwear, and without any hesitation, James slipped in his hand, reaching around inside to find what he was looking for. Within seconds, he felt a rather large, throbbing item touch his hand. Sirius' body jumped at the touch, but he quickly began to grind himself against James' hand.  
  
Lifting up his body in the slightest, one of Sirius' hands made their way down the soft, silk feeling skin that belonged to James. He found himself almost assaulting James' mouth now, hot breath filling his own as he panted. His hand stopped teasingly at James' waist, fingers trailing around before finally reaching into the thin clothing. James emitted a shrill moan into Sirius' mouth, eyes closing tightly once he felt the hand touch him.   
  
Sirius could feel James' hand freeze once his own digits touched James' member, and he pulled away from the kiss, staring intently into James' closed eyes. Stating softly, he squeezes James' member gently. "James...Open your eyes."  
  
James paused. He wanted to open his eyes, but he was afraid they'd pop out...He was feeling so good...He did as told though, his eyes opening, an innocent glint in them.  
  
"Do you wish to continue?" Sirius asked. He wanted to make sure James would do whatever he was asked, and he wanted James to be happy. His tone was serious.  
  
James only nodded before he gulped lightly. "Sirius, I...I want you...I want to continue..." As the last word escaped his mouth, Sirius began to stroke him gently. This caused James to throw his head back, almost hitting the floor. With his free hand, he removed his glasses, haphazardly tossing them to the side. His breath became jagged now, pants and short breaths every so often.  
  
Once James had regained -some- composure over his body, he began to stroke Sirius as well, but the dark haired one handled it better than James did. His eyelids fluttered, his motions only pausing for but a second. He took a sharp breath, his head darting forward as his lips caught James' in a passionate kiss. This time, he parted his lips to allow James' to explore his own mouth.  
  
James' strokes upon Sirius became a little faster, and he gripped it gently ever now and then. He noticed Sirius' tongue was fighting to break into his mouth. He parted his lips quickly, only to slide his tongue out of his own mouth, sliding into Sirius'. Steamy breath broke James' concentration as he caught Sirius' tongue, wrestling with it to keep it down.   
  
Sirius wanted to play with James as he did this, so he fought with all his might to keep his tongue up. James was not prepared for this, so he continued to try and gain control over Sirius' tongue, but to no avail.  
  
Releasing a small grunt, Sirius finally gave in, letting the other win. He could hear this soft squeal come from James, a soft smile curling onto his lips. He began to quicken his strokes, James' body replying with a jump.  
  
Sirius' body was screaming at him to go further, go down, give James everything he wants, but his mind told him to wait, keep doing what he was doing. He was in conflict, but it wasn't visible. He continued to allow James explore his mouth, his body shivering in delight.   
  
James almost lost control right when he felt Sirius' stroke grow faster, digits dancing along his member lightly. He blinked once he felt Sirius pull away from him. He thought he'd done something wrong...  
  
Sirius looked into James' eyes yet again. The beauty was too lovely to explain. He gave a subtle look down to James' lower half, eyes slowly trailing up the stomach, over the chest, until finally reaching his eyes.   
  
James knew what Sirius wanted. He wasn't about to deny him of it either. He just nodded slowly. There was a bright flicker of light that seemed to shine in Sirius' eyes as he looked down the boy's body until he slowly let go of James.   
  
Sirius was awful slow; that or he was wanting James to yell out. Sirius lips trailed down the center of James' body until he stopped at the bellybutton. Blowing soft, warm air into it, he saw James' body shiver. His hands snaked to the sides of the elastic part of the underwear James adorned. Pulling each side down slowly, Sirius' eyes grew wide as he saw just what it was he had been stroking. He paused.  
  
James looked down to Sirius, a questioned thought in his head. He noticed Sirius' eyes were rather large. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a moan. After a moment, he cleared his throat, finally able to speak. In a whisper, he asked, "Sirius, are you...alright?"  
  
Sirius' eyes raised to meet James'. He nodded a little, a reassured smile breaking onto his face. He returned his attention to James' lower half, his expression almost gawking. He'd never seen another boy's member before...It was kind of a surprise to him that of all people, it'd be James'. Quickly shaking that thought from his head, he lowered his mouth to the tip, almost barely touching it. He breathed directly onto it, awaiting the reaction.  
  
James head fell back to the floor. He hated how much of a tease Sirius was being, but whatever floated his boat; He wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world. His mouth fell open as he felt Sirius' lips purse closed over the head, a soft, shuddered moan escaped him.  
  
Sirius kept his lips closed, going down James' length achingly slow. He took his tongue and massaged every piece of James' member he could with it, until he finally reached the bottom. Going back up, Sirius' pace increased slightly. This time, he nibbled at it with his teeth as gently as possible. Stopping at the head, he grazed over it with his teeth, pulling up to look at James' expression.  
  
James had closed, or rather clenched his eyes shut, hands balled into fists. Sirius knew James was holding his breath. "Jamie...You've got to breathe...Don't want you dying now..." Sirius' velvety smooth voice rang in his ears, and he finally parted his lips, a loud, pleasured moan escaping past them.  
  
Sirius thought that sound would wake up that mermaid against the wall, but it didn't. He blinked a few times, eyes staring directly at James. "My lord James, you could wake the dead with that..."  
  
James couldn't respond, his lips were trembling. He could only grunt, and as he did, Sirius knew what he wanted. Lowering his head down, he reached James' length, encasing it with his mouth again. He took one quick thrust downward, but the way back up was as slow as the first time around. Grazing every bit with his teeth, Sirius bathed the member in saliva. He felt a tickle in the back of his throat. James had released some, and Sirius took it down happily. It was a pre-release, but it tasted just as good, Sirius thought. He didn't know quite exactly what it would taste like, but he could only imagine.  
  
James began to thrust his member into Sirius' mouth every so often, only to receive greater pleasure from it. Sirius was now thrusting in a fast fashion, bobbing up and down rapidly. James could feel himself reaching his climactic point, and his knuckles began to turn white.   
  
Sirius felt James' member pulsing with the sweet item within he so wanted to release, and as he reached the top of the length, he pulled off for just a moment. James' moans stopped suddenly and he unballed his hands. He could barely speak.  
  
"W-why did you s-stop, Sirius...?" He panted in between the words, barely audible.   
  
Sirius' only response was a smirk, and once he showed it, his dove back onto James' member, a shrill cry coming from the boy. Sirius now sucked harder than he had earlier on, almost challenging James to release right then.  
  
James' hands reballed into fists, knuckles going that white hot color once more. He couldn't take it anymore, his body was screaming at him. Giving into the climax, he released his seed deep down Sirius' throat, panting heavily.  
  
Sirius felt James release, and with extreme pleasure, he took it all down, still sucking on James after. He could feel the boy growing soft now, and as he grazed over the length one more time, he let go of it. Sirius licked his lips sensually, crawling up James' body. His hands rested along James' sides, and he hovered over the panting boy, his own breath just the same.  
  
James' eyes were clenched shut, sweat was dripping down his face. Sirius leaned down, capturing James' lips in a soft kiss. He licked the outside of the other's lips before he pulled away.  
  
James partly opened his eyes to see Sirius, a soft expression upon his face. "Sirius...That...Goddess...." James couldn't express it in words. Pulling Sirius' body close to his, he caught the other's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Sirius obliged happily, his hands finding home upon James' chest. James quickly pulled away, eyes glittering with lust and passion. "Take me," he stated bluntly, but there was a quite serious tone in his voice.  
  
Sirius choked a bit. He blinked, a little taken aback by that statement. "James...Are you...Sure?" He sure as hell wanted to do it, but...He just didn't know.  
  
James nodded firmly. "Quite sure Sirius..." He ran a hand down from Sirius' back to his face, his fingers gliding along his cheek softly.  
  
Sirius nodded as well. "If...If you want it so..." He looked around. He hadn't any clue how to do this...It was -his- first time as well for goodness sake...He noticed the bath. That -had- to be good for something. Lifting his form from James' body, he hastily removed his own briefs, offering a hand to James. Granted, he was stark naked, but James couldn't care less.  
  
Taking the hand, James smiled and rose to his feet. He was led into the bath water by Sirius. The other just dropped in, but James touched his foot to the surprisingly luke-warm water. He thought it'd be ice cold of something of that sort. He tried to slide in carefully, but Sirius quickly tugged on James' arm, pulling him right into the awaiting form of the other.   
  
"Hey," Sirius said softly, a small smile curling onto his lips.   
  
"Hey," James stated with a small laugh. Sirius was still the funny person he always was...  
  
"How do you propose we go about doing this?" Sirius' question was right to the point, just as always.  
  
James' face got that cute, innocent tone to it. He shrugged gently, wrapping his arms around Sirius' waist. "I don't know..." As inconspicuously as he could, he grinded his groin against Sirius', a bit of a soft coo coming from him.  
  
The idea popped into Sirius' head as if he had thought about it for weeks. Setting both of his hands firmly on either side of James' waist, pulling him upward. He caught James' lips in yet another passionate kiss, slowly lowering one hand down to the boy's butt as he used the other arm to keep him up.  
  
James smiled and parted his lips for Sirius' prodding tongue, a bit of a laugh coming from him as he felt the other boy squeeze his butt gently. A sharp gasp escaped him as he felt Sirius' finger enter him, and his body tensed up tight.  
  
Sirius' finger wriggled around inside of James gently, all the while pushing his tongue almost all the way down the boy's throat. He was trying his best not to make the pain bad, and he kept James in the kiss as he slid in another finger.   
  
James released a small whimper, his arms tightly squeezing around Sirius' waist. The warm water was a little bit comforting, but James' body wasn't used to this. As Sirius entered one more finger, James broke the kiss and pulled his head back, eyes clenching tightly shut.  
  
"Shh...James, it's okay," Sirius stated, trying to comfort James. He kept the boy close to him as he gently removed the three fingers, placing himself right at James' entrance. He kissed at the boy's chest to get his attention.  
  
"James, are you ready?" Sirius had a tone of seriousness in his voice, but at the same time, he sound a little unsure.   
  
All James could really do was nod. He slid closer to Sirius and set his head upon the other boy's shoulder, closing his eyes in anticipation.   
  
Sirius slowly broke through James' barrier. He closed his eyes as he felt the boy's muscles tighten around him, as well as James' arms tightening around his waist. Once he reached the end of inside James, he slowly pulled out, beginning his thrusts.  
  
Sirius could feel James' muscles relaxing as he began to make his thrusts faster and harder. James was making incoherent mumbles that were soon drowned in moans, and his lips began to rapidly trail over every area of skin upon Sirius' neck they could touch.  
  
Sirius could feel the pressure rising, sweat was dripping from his brows. James felt so good inside...He began making his thrusts even faster than before, the water beginning to wave with their movements.  
  
James cried out a little as he felt Sirius hit his prostate, and as soon as the noise was released, Sirius knew where his target was. He assaulted James' sweet point over and over, his pressure building and building. All he could do was release moans and groans until finally he couldn't handle it anymore, releasing himself deep inside of James' body.  
  
James cried out loudly and his muscles clenched around Sirius. He felt the other release within him, only causing James to release once more, though it was lost amongst the water. He began to tremble, weak arms holding still around Sirius' waist.   
  
Sirius stayed inside of James for a few moments, his head fallen back and pants escaping him. James was barely able to keep a steady breath, his heart was racing.  
  
Finally, Sirius pulled slowly out of James, still holding the boy close to him. Sirius began to tremble as well, and he shakingly kissed around the boy's lips, until finally meeting them with his own.  
  
"S-S-Sirius.." James stuttered, finally able to speak. He broke the kiss for a moment, only to look into Sirius' eyes with a burning look in them. "I...Thank..." he couldn't get it out.  
  
"What, J-james...?"   
  
"It's...It's nothing..." He mumbled, setting his head on Sirius' shoulder. He nuzzled against the boy with a warm feeling inside, his heart still racing.  
  
Sirius just held James in his arms, sighing softly, a fuzzy, warm feeling rolling through him. He set his head atop James', leaning against the bath's wall.  
  
There was a silence that followed the actions of the two boys, only until there was a crack at the door. Sirius was just about to fall into a light sleep when he heard it. James was tuckered out, asleep in the awakened one's arms.   
  
There wasn't much Sirius could do, they were going to be caught anyway if it was a person. He just floated there, staring intently at the door. Once he heard no sounds, he looked to James. He was so peaceful, so quiet when he slept...He didn't want to wake him, but he had to.   
  
Shaking the boy ever-so-lightly, Sirius felt a little guilty. "James, wake up."  
  
James grumbled a little bit in his sleep, shifting slightly in Sirius' arms. He was half awake, but he didn't really hear the words.  
  
A little bit more stern this time, Sirius shook James once more. "James, wake -up-."  
  
This time, James responded with fluttering eyes. "Mm..." He mumbled quietly, looking up to Sirius. "What is it...Sirius...?"  
  
He didn't want to tell James he heard a noise, so he paused. "...We've got to get back to the Tower, James. It's no doubt late at night."  
  
James sighed lightly, but he nodded. With that, Sirius released his arms from around the boy, allowing him to swim to the marble floor. He crawled onto the floor, stark naked. He was wetter than could be. He covered himself, though he didn't really know why, no one else was in there besides Sirius, or that snoring Mermaid. He walked over to the eastern corner of the bathroom, grabbing ahold of two towels.  
  
By the time James came back, Sirius was sitting on the floor, a smile plastered on his face. "Jeez, James, you took -forever-..." He reached for a towel, but James quickly pulled it away.  
  
"Give me a kiss and you can have it."  
  
Sirius pouted sweetly. "Then get down here..." James did as he was asked, and Sirius planted a soft kiss upon the other's lips. Sirius snaked his hand to the towel, quickly grasping ahold of it. James pulled away from the kiss, a little bit of a laugh coming from him. He dried off, Sirius following suit.  
  
Their robes were nearby, and after they had dried off, they redressed. They were warm now, even though they thought they'd burn up earlier.  
  
James grabbed ahold of the Invisibility Cloak, walking over to Sirius with a small smile. "I'm...Ready to go."  
  
Sirius wrapped an arm around James, planting soft kisses all over his face before nodding a bit. "Grabbed your glasses for you...Can't forget those."  
  
James felt a small tint of red appear in his cheeks. "Thanks..." He stated, rather embarrassed.  
  
"Not at all...Jamie." Sirius was a little bit unsure as to what he would call Jamie after their...Expression of their feelings. He wanted to call him his boyfriend...But would he be considered a freak? He suddenly realized...He didn't -care-.  
  
"I'm gonna call you Paddy from now on, okay, Sirius?" James said, a little bit of a laugh coming from him. "I think it fits you."  
  
"Well, at least Moony and Wormie won't notice much of a difference...What're we going to tell them?" Sirius was a little bit worried now.  
  
James didn't really know. He was going out with two people at the same time...He hadn't planned for this to happen. "Um...We -should- let them know about us...Better than them figuring out later on and getting angry...Maybe...Tomorrow?"  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement. "That works, Jamie."  
  
Every time Sirius had called him that, he felt a ping of pain in his heart. This time...He didn't. "We should get going then..." With those words, James threw the cloak over the two boys, muttered a couple words, and walked out of the Prefect Bathroom with Sirius.  
  
"...Is that you, Potter? What about you, Black?" asked a voice from behind them. Both the boys' hearts sank. They had been followed...  
  
They figured it best not to say a word, they couldn't be focused on then.   
  
"I know it's -one- of you, if not both..." It was Severus Snape. He was still angry about earlier thay day when he got into trouble because of Sirius. He moved forward and began swatting at the air. After a few failed attempts, he finall managed to hit Sirius upside the head, a soft curse coming from him.  
  
"Aha! I knew someone was there! Potter?!" He had this rise in his voice that could only be described as happiness. He pulled on the Cloak, instantly revealing the two boys beneath. "Just what was it you two -did- in there?" There was quite a curled smirk on the Slytherin boy's face.  
  
James glared wildy at Snape, but before he could react, Sirius was right in Snape's face. "Is it any of your business, Snape?!"  
  
Snape's smirk only seemed to grow wider. "Afraid I might tell someone, Black, about your little romp with Potter in the potty?" He snickered like mad, only to find that he was making Sirius more angry.  
  
Sirius wanted to deck Snape right then and there, but he wasn't going to, or he'd get in too much trouble, possibly even expelled. "Ooh...You're lucky, Snape...I'd kick your ass had I the time...You better not say a word...Or I'll make sure you don't speak again..." His hands were now fists.  
  
Snape walked around the two boys, a glare in James' direction. "Oh I won't tell a soul...Until tomorrow in class..." With that, Snape walked off, leaving behind a rather peeved James and Sirius.  
  
"Damnit!" James cursed, slamming a fist into a balled palm. "He's going to ruin everything, Paddy!"  
  
"Don't let him get to you, James...I'll make sure he doesn't say a word..." Sirius watched Snape walk off until he was finally out of sight. He grabbed the Cloak and threw it over the two, a small sigh coming from him as he wrapped an arm around James' shoulder.   
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
Author's Note: Lord that took forever to write...Sorry about that ^^ Please Review...I wanna know what you think! 


	7. Studying and Then a Meal

Author's Note: Not many....Hope you liked the last chapter. ^^;   
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
James thought his heart was going to pop out of his chest it was beating so hard. Their run-in with Snape made him feel angrier than he had ever felt, and he still wasn't completely calmed down from it. If Snape told all his little Slytherin friends about him and Sirius, they'd be the laughing stock of the school. However, James was more worried about Lily than anyone else...What would she say when she found out?  
  
"We're there," It was Sirius' voice.   
  
They had reached the Gryffindor Portrait without James even knowing it. He felt as if he'd collapse on the spot from his heartbeat, but he nodded.  
  
"Hopefully no one stayed up that late. I know Remus and Peter will want to know where we are."  
  
"That's not...Too much of a problem, James. Remus has suspected us ever since earlier today when I was in the infirmary."  
  
Sirius mumbled the password and the two boys walked in. There was an eerie silence. The fire that had usually raged in the fireplace was out, and there was a cold breeze blowing through the Common Room. Sirius removed the Cloak from over the two boys warily, his eyes shifting like mad around the room.  
  
"Who's there?" He questioned, his form moving into a slightly protective stance.  
  
"Where've you two been?" There was a figure in the corner of the room, sitting down in one of the chairs beside the fireplace. Standing up, the person moved over to the two boys until his face was visible. It was Remus.  
  
"I've been worried sick, you know. You shouldn't just disappear like that."  
  
Sirius chuckled softly. If only Remus knew what they did...."Sorry to worry you Moony, I wasn't trying to."  
  
Remus turned to James, arms crossing over his chest. "As for you, James?"  
  
James just nodded in agreement with Sirius. There was an odd air around Remus' form, he didn't seem quite right.   
  
"Let 'im be, Remus, he's tired."  
  
Remus quirked a brow in Sirius' direction, but his eyes quickly shifted over James. "Why's that?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about," Sirius stated, a small smile curling onto his lips. "We'll talk about it in the morning."  
  
Remus wasn't quite happy with this, but there wasn't much complaining since he'd find out tomorrow anyway; Hopefully from the two before Snape.  
  
"Let's get to bed then?" It was James' voice that spoke up this time, idly fidgeting with the Invisibility Cloak. He smiled to the two, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Sirius' cheek. "'Night Paddy."  
  
Sirius felt a small blush fill his cheeks as he watched James walk up the stairs, one of Sirius' hands finding its way to his own cheek.   
  
Remus' eyes were wide. He was giggling like mad. "Sirius and James sitting in a tree...." He shook his head, trying to keep from smiling. "At least you finally got it out, hm?"  
  
Sirius heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "It was killing me." He patted Remus on the shoulder and smiled warmly. "Thanks for listening to my rant about it, Remus, you're a good friend."  
  
Remus was happy to see that Sirius seemed to have forgotten about their little scolding, or rather....Him being scolded in the Dormitory. He cupped Sirius' hand with a small yawn. "Not a...Not a problem, Sirius...Let's head to bed, shall we?"  
  
"Let's," Sirius stated in agreement, heading up the stairs. Remus followed, and the two slid into their beds, both falling to sleep rather quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...James, wake up..."  
  
James rolled over on his four-poster, a small yawn coming from him.   
  
"Potter...Don't do this again...Jamie..."  
  
The words floated into James' ears, a bit of a giggle coming from him. He was having quite a pleasant dream; He and Sirius were sitting in the courtyard, a small picnic around them. James was resting softly in Sirius' arms, and the older boy was feeding him some chicken. James took a small bite of the food, only to groan a bit. He felt a shake in reality, his dream images shifting and disappearing. He yawned loudly, hands lifting to his eyes to rub them.  
  
"...Hm...Hmm...?" The first thing James noticed was Sirius' face, a small, pale light around him. "What time is it...?" He groaned, squinting his eyes and reaching over upon the nightstand for his glasses.   
  
Sirius handed James his glasses, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss upon his nose. "It's about eight...I know it's early, but I figured you'd want to spend some time together before everyone woke up."  
  
James put his glasses on, blinking a few times before he sat up. He looked around the sleep filled Dormitory, almost every bed full but Sirius'. "Hmm...Where do propose we do that...?"  
  
"How 'bout downstairs...?" Sirius whispered, leaning in and nipping at James' ear. "By the fire...You could 'help' me finish my Herbology report...We wouldn't be too suspicious..."  
  
James felt his first smile of the day appear, and he nodded lightly. "Sure...Why don't we go..." He shifted a bit, crawling out of the bed and onto the cold floor. Sirius snaked his arms around the boy's waist, leading him out of the dormitory, down to the common room.   
  
Sirius -was- right, there was his report and his book, all set out along the table. James peered around with a bit of a yawn, covering his mouth as he moved toward the table. "Hmm...I don't think I've been up this early..." He giggled a bit.  
  
Sirius nodded accordingly, peering around the quiet, empty room they now occupied. "Hmm...I'm still lost with it, Jamie...Tutor me?" He asked rather sweetly, plopping down on the couch, his arms open.  
  
James smiled for a moment, turning to Sirius and falling into his arms. He nuzzled up to Sirius' body, grabbing ahold of the parchment. "What's confusing my Paddy?" His eyes glided over the parchment, stopping every now and then. "You changed your subject to the Venomous Tentacula?" James shuddered.  
  
Sirius laughed lightly, a little nod following. "Hmm...It's a nice, manly plant."  
  
"Hmm....trying to be rugged or something, Paddy? It just isn't you," James stated smugly, but he was only joking. He leaned up to kiss Sirius, but the other boy pulled away.  
  
Sirius pouted a bit, a fake sniff coming from him. "Aw...Jamie, you hurt my feelings. Apologize?"  
  
James shrugged. "Hmm, what's to apologize? I find you too cute to be rugged...Sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
James smiled cutely, rolling over to where the boys' stomachs met. He looked up into Sirius' eyes, sighing with content.   
  
"I take it you're comfy?" Sirius asked with a small laugh.  
  
"Oh quite...You're almost as good as a bed you know...Do you vibrate?" James' question made the two of them laugh, but once they stopped, James' eyes shot to the staircase. "I hear something..." He whispered.  
  
Sirius' eyes followed James' gaze, leaning his head down a bit to look up the stairs. "I bet you anything it's just Remus."  
  
Sure enough, Sirius was right. Remus tip-toed down the stairs, and as soon as he reached the foot, he put a palm to his face. "How did I know it'd be you two?"  
  
Sirius smiled smugly, pulling James into a tight embrace. "You say that like it's a bad thing..."  
  
James nuzzled against Sirius' body with a bit of a snigger, eyes gazing toward Remus as the other boy sat down beside them.  
  
"Honestly...You two -want- to get caught, don't you?" Remus stated with a sigh, shaking his head lightly. "You just...sit around and do this without anyone caring..."  
  
"Now, you know that's not true, Remus...We just got together yesterday..." James yawned, "...Besides...It's so early, I'm sure no one's gonna get up..."  
  
"What about me?" Remus asked, tilting his head to the side.   
  
"You're different..." Sirius stated with a that same smug smile, wrinkling his nose. "In a good way."  
  
"You just mean I'm a light sleeper, don't you?"  
  
James shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Nah..."  
  
Remus sighed a little, eyes rolling around for a moment. "Well...Since it's Saturday, I'm going to sleep in a little later...I'm going back to bed. Don't do anything too bad, now."  
  
Sirius nodded, watching Remus stand. "We'll be sure to just work on the homework, just so you can sleep, alright Remus?"  
  
Remus sighed, a light laugh following. "If you say so, Sirius...I'll see you to at breakfast." With that, Remus turned toward the stairs, heading back to the dormitory.  
  
Sirius' attention turned back to James, and he softly pulled the boy's lips into a kiss. Though James kissed back, he broke the kiss just almost as quickly as it started. "We can do that later Paddy...Let's work on your report, then we'll have more time?" He shifted to where his back was now against Sirius' stomach, a small sigh following.  
  
Sirius pouted cutely. "Aw, James...Fine..." His hands slid down from around James' waist to where his hands were, rubbing his fingers gently against the other's hands.  
  
James felt all warm and cuddled. He tilted his head and looked up into Sirius' eyes for a moment before smiling lightly. "Hmm...I think you just need to mention -why- you chose the topic, what it does, how one could avoid it and all that good stuff..."  
  
"My babe's so smart..." Sirius stated, kissing the top of James' head softly. "Thanks, I'll get right on it."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~...Breakfast...~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Aren't you hungry, James?" Sirius asked with a raised brow, nudging his love gently in the side. "It's your favorite, Sausage...Yum yum?"  
  
James yawned a little bit, grabbing ahold of his fork. He wasn't quite that hungry, but he picked at his food, every now and then actually taking a bite. "Hmm...I wonder what Potions is going to be like..." He questioned worriedly, eyes gazing up toward the ceiling.   
  
Sirius sighed deeply. "I'll...I'll make sure he doesn't say a word James." He wanted to keep that promise to him, but he wasn't sure if he could keep it...  
  
"Thanks, Paddy," James said with a smile. He trusted Sirius enough to know that he'd do his best...But keeping Snape's mouth shut wouldn't be too easy.  
  
Remus looked over both James and Sirius silently, eyes peering upward only now and then. He could feel the two of them playing footsie under the table...It was kind of annoying. Remus had a lot on his mind now...He'd think about it all later. Peter was blabbling relentlessly into Remus' ear, only to make the boy more annoyed than he was in the beginning.  
  
"Peter...Could you possibly...Zip it? I've got a headache..." It was a lie, but he couldn't handle the rants from Peter anymore.  
  
Peter looked down, a little hurt. "S-sorry to have bothered you, Remus..." He turned back to his food, poking at it now to entertain himself.  
  
The four of the boys just sat around quietly for the time remaining in the Great Hall. Sirius and James were talking to one another, but it was idle chatter, Remus was silent and just sat there, whilst Peter was twiddling his thumbs boredly.  
  
Once all four of them were finished, they made their way up to the Common Room to get their Potions books and homework, only Sirius and James really dreading what would happen.  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
Author's Note: Review please ^_^ 


	8. Heartbreak in Potions Class

Author's Note: My my I came up with so many ideas for today's writings but...Only one worked through! Hope you like it....*Sigh* Well...Yeah, I don't own them...disclaimers here and such...  
  
Oh, forgot to mention:  
  
---------- {Time Change}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {Scene Change, if you hadn't guessed already!}  
  
  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
There was a smirk on Snape's face like on one had ever seen before. Those pale colored lips almost punctured into his face, he wrinkled his nose idly. He was watching the doors for James and Sirius, knowing they'd make their appearance sooner or later.   
  
It was actually only minutes later that Remus entered the classroom first, books in hand as he stumbled toward his desk.  
  
"What are you, drunk or something, Lupin?" Snape couldn't help but snigger. It was an odd sound since it was almost never heard.   
  
Remus sneered in Snape's direction, eyes narrowing rather badly. "Oh be quiet you scum..."   
  
Snape cocked his head in the other boy's direction, arms crossing over his chest. He stood from his seat, robes and all gliding over toward the Gryffindor boy. "Where's James and Sirius?"  
  
Remus lifted a brow questioningly. "Why do -you- care?" He began to shifting through his book, digits floating over musty pages. "Not like they want you to know anyway."  
  
Snape's smirk was replaced by furrowed brows and narrow eyes. "You don't need to know why, and I'm quite sure they'd care," he stated with a hiss. He reached down and closed Remus' book over the boy's hand, his smirk crawling back onto his face. He just walked off, leaving Remus to curse silently.  
  
"They'd better be here soon," Snape stated as he sat down once more, folding his robes around him as he turned to the front of the class. He would see if they were there at the beginning of class. Snape never heard James and Sirius walk in, perhaps since they're were too many students entering at once.  
  
The class started as usual, Professor Avalade walking around to pick up the homework. He scoffed quite loudly as he reached Sirius' paper, having opened it up and read some of it there. He let the parchment fall to the table that Sirius and James resided in. He spoke before he left, "Mr. Black, that's unacceptable. I'll give you until tomorrow to re-do it, or you fail."  
  
Sirius watched Professor Avalade walk off to Snape's area, a defeated sigh coming from him. James patted Sirius on the back supportively, a bit of a cough coming him. Snape's eyes were upon him, those dulled, gray eyes now beaming with mischief. He lifted a finger to his lips, a sickened laugh almost coming from him.  
  
James glared angrily at Snape, his hand slowly releasing from Sirius' body. Sirius, whom of which wasn't even looking up from the floor. He just sighed once more, his head dropping lightly to the tabletop.  
  
Professor Avalade smacked a parchment to his hand, causing a loud ping, the sound reverberating inside the dungeon. "Alright you all, class is starting. We're making Shrinking Solutions today. I've set out all five ingredients upon that table over there. Keep in mind, you need just the right amount. No more than one leech per potion. I've gotten just enough rats and caterpillars for all of you, partnered up, to make the potion. I've set just enough bottles of antidotes out for each pair, If you mess up or lose the antidote, you fail." With that, he waved his hand toward the table, letting the students obtain their items.  
  
James came back to the table a few moments later, carrying in his arms some daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig pieces, a caterpillar, a rat and a leech. He shuddered a little as he set the items on the table, shaking his head a little. "Ugh...That's so gross..."  
  
Sirius looked up to James with a small laugh. "Hmm? Couldn't take it or such?" His eyes gazed over the items they needed.   
  
"Well...It's gross..." James' stated, a shiver laced through his words. He pointed to the dead rat and the leech. "You can get the spleen and the juice, I'll stick with the caterpillar and daisy roots..."  
  
Sirius was about to shake his head but he stopped himself. "If it's what you want, Jamie; to stick me with all the hard work..."  
  
"But I thought you were a rugged, tough man now?" James asked with a smile, arms crossing over his chest. "Didn't you say you were earlier?"  
  
"Pulling that out, are we?" Sirius asked, pulling his wand from his robes. He turned toward the rat, a light shiver flowing through his body. He looked back to James and then smiled sweetly. "I guess I can handle it..."  
  
"Good," James said, a light laugh following. He was quite sure Sirius would get him back for this, but he wasn't in much of a mood to care. He began to chop up the daisy roots while he heard Sirius' light groans as he sliced open the rat and obtained the spleen.  
  
-----------------------  
  
As James inserted the chopped daisy roots into their cauldron, he was bumped from behind. He thought at first it was Sirius. His eyes turned over to look in the other's direction, and oddly enough...There he was. James scratched his head and blinked a few times. Sirius had began to redo his assignment...But who was it that bumped him?  
  
His eyes shot over in Snape's table's direction. There Snape was, a smile on his face. It was sickening. James was confused now...He wanted to know who bumped him. Raising a hand to his head, he sighed deeply. He now had to worry about Snape, Lily, their potion, and this person who bumped him...  
  
Sirius heard James' anguished sigh, and his eyes peered upward toward him. "James? You doing alright?" He pushed his chair back standing up with a small yawn.   
  
James just nodded a bit. "I'll be fine. Just...Can I help you with your homework?" He wanted his mind off of all the things that were bothering him. He turned to look over their finished potion. At least he was competent enough to get the potion finished.  
  
Just as James was about to touch the parchment, he heard Professor Avalade's booming voice. "Alright, you've been given enough time, I'm going to check your potions."  
  
James and Sirius both knew they'd be picked on...They always were. They waited silently until the older man strided over to their table, gesturing for James to stand. The boy blinked a few times, but he did what he was questioned of.   
  
"Take your potion," Professor Avalade stated bluntly. He crossed his thin arms over his robed chest, whipping his head back for a moment to remove some stray hairs from his face. James paused, gawking at the potion.  
  
"You heard me Potter, test it."  
  
James wasn't too sure he wanted to shrink...He wondered if he just drank a little if he'd only lessen in height a few inches. He didn't much remember his romps in 2nd year with the potion. "R-right...Professor."  
  
Taking ahold of a small ladle, James dipped the utensil into the cauldron, a bit of a apprehensive sigh making way past his lips. He lifted the newly filled ladle to his mouth, tipping his head back and drinking a tiny bit of the potion.   
  
Within seconds James felt the changes begin. His bones make a small cracking sound as he felt his arms decrease in length just slightly, legs following suit. His nose pushed in a bit, his glasses falling down until they barely hung on. He felt a change in his throat, and as soon as he went to speak, his voice squeaked.  
  
The dungeon filled with girlish giggles and sniggers from boys alike. James was now only the age of 10, the potion had done its work. His voice was much higher than his original voice, and as he cleared his throat, he looked up to Professor Avalade with suprisingly light brown eyes. "C-can I have the a-antidote now, Professor?"  
  
The old man lifted an arm to silence all the students, eyes peering down to the shortened Potter. "You pass, but barely." He looked to Sirius with a bit of a derisive, sharp sigh. "Black, give him the antidote."  
  
Sirius nodded weakly, his hand reaching down to the antidote's location. His eyes went wide. He turned to where the antidote was supposed to be, a set of blinks following. He looked frantically around the table, finding it near James. "It's...beside James, Professor...But I put it right here..." He shook his head in disbelief as how a bottle could move itself like that...  
  
James peered just barely over the table, eyeing the antidote. He reached for it with a small grunt, only to make it dance a bit. He groaned a little and jumped once more, finally grasping ahold of it. He stared at the bottle for a moment before going to remove the cork. He was expecting some kind of fight, seeing as he was a good years less in age, and his strength must have decreased. But, to James' surprise, the cork popped off rather easily.  
  
He lifted the cold glass to his lips, the icy, tasteless liquid sliding down his throat. Moments after the liquid was ingested, James felt his bones regrow to normal length, his nose growing back out to his normal form, his glasses were just barely fitting of his face now, ears pulled forward because of how it far down his nose they were. He cleared his throat a couple times, wrinkling his nose to reset his glasses. He felt a strange sensation in his body...Hard to explain really.  
  
"Professor, you're not honestly going to let Potter get away with passing are you? His potion was weak, he only de-aged a couple of years!" It was Snape's disagreeable voice once more, but once he finished speaking, he looked at James with a questioning face.   
  
James' eyes met with Sirius just for a moment, but he noticed him in an all new light. James blinked once or twice, his neck craning back a bit as he kept his gaze with Snape's. Professor Avalade's voice broke his stare.  
  
"Alright, now...We've seen what these potions can do, tomorrow we're doing just the reverse, you're making the antidotes. If you fail to make it properly, your punishment is staying the way your potion formed you to be for the rest of the class. I'll change you back once class ends."  
  
All the students released a collective groan, but were quickly hushed. "You're released for now, go on to lunch."  
  
As the students began to pick up their books and parchments, both Peter and Remus made their way over to James and Sirius' table. Lily was chatting with some of her friends, but she waved goodbye to them, hurriedly walking over to the Marauder boys.  
  
"Hey!" she stated warmly, grasping ahold of James' arm. She nuzzled against him idly, a small smile on her face. She blinked once she noticed James not even move. "...Jamie?"  
  
James' eyes were on someone else now. He sighed dreamily, quickly shaking his arm to get Lily off of him.   
  
Sirius blinked a few times, now becoming rather worried. "James? You alright there buddy?" He walked forward, setting a hand on the boy's shoulder, only to find it slapped away.   
  
Snape was talking to Professor Avalade about the Shrinking Potion they had made, and with a bit of a laugh, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Think so, Professor? How nice of you...I'll see you tomorrow." He gave the older male a wave goodbye as he left, leaving Snape at the front of the class.  
  
"James Potter, what's up with you?" Remus asked rather rudely, grabbing ahold of the boy's robes to pull him back.   
  
James violently shook out of Remus' hands, his form walking toward Snape. "Severus, can I eat lunch with you?"   
  
The remaining Marauders and Lily almost all gasped in unison, looking at James with unbelieving eyes. They all thought it was a joke.  
  
Snape wasn't even facing James, but he smirked quite accordingly. He turned around, arms still over his chest. "Honestly, Potter, what makes you think I'll eat lunch with you?" He sneered.  
  
James continued to walk until he reached Snape, his arms snaking around one of the other boy's. "But...For me, would you, Severus?"  
  
Sirius felt his heart wrench as he stumbled back. James was...almost clinging to Snape. Hadn't he just expressed his feelings to Sirius not even 24 hours earlier? He fell back and coughed a few times.  
  
Remus turned to Sirius as he heard the stumbling, and his expression softened. He walked over to him and blinked a few times. "Sirius, hang on, alright?" He whispered supportingly, wrapping an arm around the newly jelly legged boy.   
  
"Potter, would you let -go- of me?!" Snape shouted rather annoyed, pushing on James' arms to get him to let go.   
  
"But Severus...I want to be with -you-..." He leaned up, placing a soft kiss upon Snape's cold, colorless cheek. "...Please?" He pouted out his lips, looking up to the other boy with puppy dog eyes.   
  
Snape's lips curled into a smirk like none had ever seen. He shot his icy black eyes in Sirius' direction with a look that just beamed "Seems your unloved..."  
  
Within moments of the gaze, Sirius growled out angrily, reaching toward the table for his wand. Just as he was about to cast a hex on Snape, Remus slapped his hand down, the table now breaking to pieces...Apparently the Jelly Legs Jinx wasn't much good against a piece of furniture. "What did you do to him, Severus?! I know you had something to do with this!" Sirius was angrily trying to get out Remus' grasp, but he wasn't doing well.  
  
"Calm down!" Remus stated, getting a little angry. "We'll make him explain..."   
  
Lily just stood there, the same blank expression on his face that Peter had. Snape smiled rather happily, it seemed...   
  
"Well, if you're begging me to be with you, Potter, I guess I can't refuse a lunch date...Meet me in the..." He began to whisper in James' ear now, his smile seemingly widening. "...Alright?"  
  
Sirius yelled angrily now and he was pulling to get out of Remus' grasp. With a regretful sigh, Remus grasped ahold of Sirius' wand, pointing it at him. The other boy fell limp in Remus' arms. "...Remus...Why...?"  
  
"You're needing to calm down, Sirius, this was all I could think of..."  
  
Lily finally spoke, but it wasn't anything that would make everything magically better. "James Potter! I...I...Can't believe you! You're...You're such a jerk! I can't believe I accepted that crappy apology! I...I can't believe -this-!" She was trembling so badly now, she ran out of the room, muffled cries heard. Peter chased after her, yelling her name so she'd stop, but there wasn't much luck there.  
  
"W-w....What the...Hell did you do to him Snape?!" Sirius shouted out, barely able to keep his grasp upon Remus. "Did you poison him or something..?!"  
  
Snape's voice was gleeming. "Close, but no A+ for you Black, young...James is just...Finally finding what he wanted. Too bad it wasn't you...I guess your little romp wasn't exactly good enough for him, now was it?" He ran a hand through James' unruled hair.  
  
"You...Bastard!" Sirius' voice was shaking now, he was so mad. "I...James!" He tried to move to James, but all he did was get himself half-way down to the floor.  
  
James turned his head toward Sirius with a bit of a sigh. "What do -you- want, Sirius?" It almost sounded as if he was a chore.  
  
"James...!" Sirius was so angry, his shaking voice now grew to a shaking body. He couldn't even speak now.   
  
Snape felt nothing short of bliss from seeing this. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to go get ready for my lunch date..."   
  
James whined as Snape pulled him off of his arm, a small kiss being planted on the Gryffindor's cheek. He felt a finger trace over his jawline, a small smile crawling onto his face. "I'll see you later then, Severus...?"  
  
Snape nodded, his lopsided grin was almost about to fall off his face. He walked past Sirius, a foot falling astray from him and landing in the boy's fallen body. Remus went to punch Snape, but he heard James' protest, and he turned to him. "James Potter what's gotten into you!?"  
  
"Oh come off it Remus...You know Severus is beautiful...Lay a hand on him and I'll hurt you..." James' voice seemed possessed, both Remus and Sirius knew that Prongs would never say something like that.  
  
James scuttled off after Snape, leaving all of his stuff behind, along with a broken-hearted Sirius and worried Remus.  
  
The dungeon remained silent for a few moments before the faint sound of cries could be heard. Remus kneeled down, placing a gentle hand on Sirius' slumped shoulder. "I...I'll try to figure out what he did, Sirius..."  
  
All Sirius could do was cry. He knew it wasn't like him but he had just lost the most important thing in the world to him...He wanted to get it back - Now.   
  
'Lying here in a puddle of tears isn't going to get me James back...' Sirius thought to himself, choking back a couple tears, only to find them come back thricefold. Remus just kept his hand on Sirius' shoulder, but the other crawled into Remus' lap, a crying pile of robes and broken pieces of heart.   
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
Author's note: Aw...I hated to do it, but...I had to....It fit too well and we all know Snape's liking it...Review if you would please! 


	9. Change of Mind

Author's Note: None really....Just a bit of angsty moments warning. Some James abuse, but hey...It isn't like he wants it.  
  
  
~*~**************~*~  
  
Remus held Sirius in his lap for a few minutes before he finally released a light sigh. "Sirius..."  
  
It was no use, Sirius was too into his little world to even care right now. He wanted to get up and kick Snape's butt, but he couldn't even speak without crying.  
  
"Come on, Sirius...we'll go to lunch, and afterward we'll figure out what is it Snape did to him..." Remus was trying to comfort his friend, but it wasn't working too well.  
  
"What....Whatever you s-say, Remus..." Sirius managed to state, his body actually moving now. He weakly pushed himself into a seated position, wiping his eyes with his robes. "This is...I can't believe it..."  
  
"So, you're ready to go?" Remus asked carefully, looking over Sirius for a moment.   
  
Sirius nodded just barely, pulling himself into a standing stance. He reached out and grabbed for the table, keeping himself afoot. He stayed there for a moment before he sighed heavily, quickly followed by a deep breath. "I'm...ready."  
  
-------------------  
  
Remus walked into the Great Hall first, half-expecting to see Snape and James there, but to his surprise, they weren't. This was a good thing, though...He wasn't sure if Sirius could handle them being together.  
  
"It's safe," He stated with a small smile, Sirius peering into the Great Hall with a bit of a sigh. He was still having a hard time walking, and it was quite obvious, he was practically clinging to Remus for support.  
  
The two of them walked to the Gryffindor table, some curious looks upon their friend's faces as they walked by.   
  
"Oh shove it," Sirius stated bluntly, meeting their gazes with a glare. "I'm having a hard time walking."  
  
Sirius was helped into a seated position, and he barely even touched his food. It wasn't that delictable, he thought. As annoying as it was to have all those faces on his, he easily ignored them. Remus tried to get Sirius to eat, but to no avail.  
  
"Come on, Sirius, you need to eat."  
  
Sirius pushed his plate away with a sigh. "I'm not hungry." His gaze shot over the table, only to find he met that of Lily's look. She wasn't too far away, and she looked like she was in as much pain as Sirius was, if not more. He signaled for her to move closer, and she did just that.  
  
She just dropped her head on Sirius' shoulder, an arm from the boy slinking around her waist. She sniffed lightly, looking up toward Sirius. "What...Why did he do that, Sirius...?"  
  
"It...Wasn't him that did it..." Sirius sighed, rubbing her arm gently. "Severus put some kind of spell on him..."  
  
"That...Jerk," Lily whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder. "Why did he do it? Why did he have to take my Jamie from me?" Her voice was muffled.  
  
Remus had really no part in this, but he smiled reassuringly in the two heart-broken one's direction. "I'm sure that we'll get Snape back twice as bad for this...He's a jerk and fits everything a Slytherin should be..."  
  
Sirius shook his head a bit, still trying to comfort Lily in his attempt to make him feel better himself. He noticed a look on Remus' face that made him concerned.  
  
"What is it, Remus?"  
  
"...It's...It's nothing," Remus replied, shaking his head. Truth be told, what he saw was horrifying. James and Snape has walked in...But James was lagging after Snape carrying all of his books and everything.  
  
It was only a matter of time before they began to hear gasps and whispers, causing both Sirius and Lily to look. They both quickly shifted their gaze back to the food-covered table.  
  
"...I said it was nothing," Remus stated matter-of-factly, although it wasn't that good an idea. He both got glares from Lily and Sirius alike. "...Just trying to help."  
  
This was sick. James was Snape's lackey. Remus couldn't bear to see Snape getting everything done for him...Especially by one of his best friends.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Sirius, STOP IT NOW!" It was James' voice, and oddly enough, James' fists trying to hit Sirius.  
  
Sirius slammed Snape against the cold, rocky wall. He held Snape by the hem of his robes, dark eyes staring into those souless orbs. "What did you do to him!?"  
  
Remus was holding James from hurting Sirius, getting a few knicks in the process. James was almost busting out of Remus' grasp, only to find himself growing weaker. "Let him go!"  
  
Snape just sneered brightly, not squirming underneath the grasp of Sirius. "Wouldn't you like to know? If you loved him...You'd find it out, you imbecile!"  
  
Sirius wanted to punch Snape then and there, but for right now, he was content with spitting in his face.   
  
Snape coughed and glared, turning to James. "Why are you just sitting there, idiot!? Get him!"  
  
James glared angrily at Sirius, finally breaking out of Remus' grasp by elbowing him in the stomach. He jumped on Sirius' back, one of his newly balled fists hitting the boy in the side. Sirius' grasp on Snape broke, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"That's better," Snape stated with a dark snigger. "Come James...We're got to get my homework finished for Charms..."  
  
James was still atop Sirius, but he quickly dismounted from him, brushing off his robes. "Whatever you say Severus..." He scampered over to the Slytherin boy, wrapping his arm around his waist and giving him a kiss.  
  
Snape just looked at Remus and Sirius with that heartless sneer, walking off with James on his arm. "See you later Lupin...Black..."   
  
Remus coughed a few times, a pain in his stomach from James' elbow. "I...God damn you Potter..." He shook his head angrily, limping over to Sirius.  
  
Sirius stood quickly this time around, falling with his back against the wall. He clenched a hand to his side, tears forming in his eyes. "This is...I'm going to the library."  
  
Before Remus was even able to say anything, Sirius was off in the library's direction, a look of determination on his face. "W-wait up, Sirius! I'm coming with you!"  
  
---------------------  
  
Sirius' eyes were planted to the pages of the book he was reading. Remus had followed him like he said he would, but he was rather quiet, allowing Sirius to get done the studying he needed. Incoherent mumbles were heard from Sirius' direction, his hands sometimes frantically flipping pages. Remus heard often defeated sighs coming from the other boy, a bit of one coming from him himself.   
  
"I'll never find it!" Sirius stated angrily, slamming one of his books closed. "This is...This is crap!"   
  
Remus shook his head, eyes looking around the two of them into the shelves of musty old books. He found a book called "Magical Drafts and Potions". His eyes widened a bit and he jumped from his chair, stumbling a bit. He grabbed ahold of the book, driven a bit by this unknown feeling.   
  
"Sirius..." he began, "did we ever see Snape cast a spell on James? I know that you have been with him almost the whole day and I -know- you were with him earlier...But..."  
  
"What are you getting at, Remus?" Sirius questioned, dropping some books from his lap. "That James really DID love Snape?!"  
  
"No no...Calm down, that's not what I meant. I'm thinking...Maybe...Snape used a potion on James. It fits, doesn't it? He'd need to get James alone to cast a spell, and there aren't any infatuation spells that I know of..." Remus opened the book, fingers flipping pages toward the index in the back. "Maybe it was a Love Potion...I'm quite sure it would be, actually..."  
  
"But those are outlawed here, aren't they?" Sirius was beginning to get the idea, and it -did- fit, as much as he didn't want it to. "I thought those didn't work in the school."  
  
"They don't," Remus stated. "But, if it's diluded with another liquid, it just might work enough to sneak by. I'm sure Potions whiz Snape would know this...My question is -why- would he do this..." Remus found what he was looking for, tapping the page. "Ah!"  
  
Sirius shook his head. This was too much. "I think I know why he did it. I...I didn't tell you...Last night...We were walking through the halls, James and I...We were caught by Snape. He said that he was going to tell everyone about us today in Potions...I guess he must've come up with something else in mind...Sick piece of-"  
  
"I get it. But here it is: It says that if a Love Potion if potent frozen Ashwinder Eggs, amongst other things, depending on their potency that is, the potion could be super strong by just a drop. I bet you Snape did it during lunch the other day!"  
  
Sirius then remembered earlier in Potions class. Someone had bothered James while he was making his potion...He was wondering what James was griping to himself about. "It was today in Potions class."  
  
Remus blinked. "But when? You and James had your eyes on the potion the whole time, didn't you?"  
  
"That's not it...I think Snape had one of his little Slytherin Lackeys do it. James was bumped, I think, and he turned away from the potion for just a moment. I was working on my homework, but I remember him stumbling."  
  
"That's odd..." Remus thought for a moment, eyes shifting toward the book once more. "...Maybe it was in the antidote?"  
  
"The antidote? What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well...Think about it, Sirius. Adding it to the potion would cause a disastrous effect, and certainly change its color. Who looked at the color of the antidote? I'm sure no one would notice a difference."  
  
"Smart thinking, Remus..." Sirius smiled for the first time since the incident, leaning down to pick up the books around him. "Now...In that book...Does it state anything on how to reverse the Love Potion? Maybe a Counter-Potion or a charm?"  
  
Remus' eyes scanned over the pages, but he shook his head. "It says that there isn't one...But I highly doubt that. If there wasn't one, the whole world would have banned these Potions."  
  
"I bet you Snape knows the antidote," Sirius snarled.  
  
"Then we'll just have to tear it out of him, or hurt him trying," Remus stated assuringly, looking to Sirius with a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Sirius asked, a hand of his sliding through his chin length raven colored hair.  
  
"That we get our friend back."  
  
"I'm all for it," Sirius stated brightly, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"How much you want to bet that Snape is out in the courtyard with James? He couldn't take him back to the his Common Room; it's against school policy."  
  
Sirius' expression suddenly got...Valiant. "Then we go to the courtyard to meet them. I know James loves me, and I know that Snape is just jealous."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Remus exclaimed, standing up with the book in his arms. "Now, let's go get back James!"  
  
Sirius suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He didn't think this would be as easy as it seemed...  
  
------------...That Same Moment...------------  
  
  
"Potter, you idiot, that's not the right charm!" Snape's face had a smile plastered acrossed it, his anger not visible anywhere but in his eyes.  
  
"I...I didn't mean to do that one, Severus, please forgive me..." James was practically lying in Snape's lap, his head rested against the taller boy's robed thigh.  
  
The two of them were far out by the lake under a tree, James helping Snape with his charms. Snape was a master of Potions, but when it came to charms, he was practically a first year. James mumbled the counter for the Cheering Charm, a bit of a sigh coming from him.  
  
"Much better," Snape muttered, rubbing his cheeks. "That was painful."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, my love," James whispered, idly nuzzling against Snape's leg.   
  
Snape felt a shock through his body, ending in a warm, tingly feeling. Someone had called him love...But it wasn't true...He sighed sharply. "Shut up, Potter."  
  
"I'm...Sorry, Severus...Please forgive me."  
  
"Whatever Potter. Now we're going to work on Transfiguration. Fetch me my wand."  
  
James nodded, rolling over to face the ground. He saw Snape's wand a bit further out, a light sigh escaping him. He reached for it, his slender fingers wrapping around it. As soon as he was on his stomach in Snape's lap, he felt a sharp pinch on his lower half.  
  
"A-ah!" He groaned, quickly turning onto his back once more. He found home on Snape's thigh again, glassed eyes staring up into faintly dull ones.  
  
"You took longer than I wanted you to."  
  
"Please forgive me, Severus..." He leaned upward, catching the pale lips in a submissive kiss. Snape pushed the boy down back into his lap, sneering. "Save it for later Potter."  
  
James nodded lightly. "Whatever you say Severus, my love."  
  
There was that ping again...He shrugged it off. "Alright, I want you to help me transfigure this..." he looked around, a blink following. "..This..." He grasped ahold of a rock. "...this rock into a flower."  
  
James nodded a bit, sitting up from Snape's lap. "Hmm..." He took ahold of the other's hand, flicking the wand toward the rock. "Just like that," he stated, "and all you have to do is think of the flower."  
  
Snape blinked. "Why didn't it transfigure when you charmed it?"  
  
"I was thinking of a rock." James smiled warmly.  
  
Snape felt like an idiot. "Oh," he muttered, eyes shifting about. "...Makes sense."  
  
"Now, you try it?" James looked at Snape before he set his head on the Slytherin's shoulder, looking to the rock. "I know you can do it."  
  
Snape snorted in disagreement. He sighed a little, but he flicked his wrist, the rock newly transfiguring into a daisy. Snape blinked in disbelief, feeling James' hand run over his stomach.  
  
"You did it! I'm so proud of you Severus!" He placed a soft kiss on Snape's cheek, his mouth making way up toward his ear, where he nibbled lightly, teeth grazing against the heated skin.  
  
Snape was tempted to let James continue this, but he couldn't let it. He pushed James away, but in the midst of it, he felt a bit of his ear hurt. A hand quickly raised to the pulsating flesh, narrowed eyes staring at James. "You blodger, you hurt me!" He pushed James to the ground.  
  
James released a pained whimper, falling over onto the grass. He raised a hand to his stomach, groaning a bit. He crawled back to Snape with a pained look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Severus! Please! Forgive me!"   
  
"You're too needy, Potter!" Snape glared and pushed the boy down again, pulling his hand from his ear to see if blood was drawn. There wasn't any, luckily. "Why did I do this..." He questioned in a mumble, brushing his hand against his robes.   
  
James stayed on the ground this time, looking up to Snape with pained eyes once more. "I...I'm sor-"  
  
"STOP APOLOGIZING!" Snape yelled, glaring at James.   
  
James winced, backing up toward the tree nearby. "I'm....I won't do it again, Severus..."  
  
Snape huffed loudly. "Good." He stood up from beneath the tree, eyes gazing around the area. No one was around...This was good. "James," he stated boldy, "get over here now."  
  
James nodded, reluctantly sliding back over to Snape. "W-what is it, Severus?"  
  
Before Snape knew what he was doing, he had taken James into his arms, leaning him back and kissing his soft lips. He hungrily slid a hand over the boy's robed body, panting quickly following. James didn't pull away, and in fact, he parted his lips to allow Snape's curious tongue, only to practically be choked. James arms fell helplessly to his sides as Snape assaulted his mouth, his tongue exploring every bit of James' sweltering mouth. James released a pleasured moan, his eyes closing. Snape's invading tongue slowly slid out of James' mouth, licking around the outside of the soft lips. He pulled away, his glazed eyes looking over the other's closed ones.   
  
"James, open your eyes."  
  
James opened his eyes almost robotically, the orbs fluttering for a moment. His breath was short, and his body lay limp in Severus' arms. "Severus...Goddess..."  
  
Snape felt a light smirk cross over his face. "How...interesting..." He looked over James' newly flushed skin, drops of sweat scattered about his face. Lifting a slender finger to run over James' face, Snape's smirk was replaced with an actual smile.   
  
"That was wonderful, my love..." James stated, eyes softening at the touch.  
  
Snape shook his head. James had called him 'my love' again...If it meant something, Snape would be happier. His expression changed. "Don't call me that, Potter."  
  
"If you wish it so, Severus."  
  
"I do. Now...Let us get back to the school, hm? Our next classes are about to start."  
  
James nuzzled against Snape's chest, setting his head on the cold shoulder of the other. "Hmm...But I'm sure it'll be a while until they do...Can we stay here?"  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed slightly. Pulling from James' grasp, he let the boy fall to the ground as he stood. "N-no...Honestly Potter, you need to stop being so clingy. We've got to get back now."  
  
James sighed deeply. "If you say so Severus. I hope I was of some help to you." He stood, brushing off his grass-stained robes. He looked like he had sat in green paint. He just smiled brightly as Snape. He bounced forward, entwining his arm with Snape's.  
  
"Stop it, Potter." He pulled his arm out of the reach of James, shaking his head a bit. "We'll just..." He left it off at that, beginning to walk back toward the inside of the school.  
  
James pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he began to follow the Slytherin boy back to the castle. He caught up to stand alongside Snape, smiling idiotically around at nothing. His gaze was too busy being focused on the lake to notice the sound of himself tripping.  
  
"Ugh!" He groaned, reaching down to touch his knees. He felt someone's eyes upon him, and as soon as he looked up, his gaze met that of Remus'.  
  
"Sorry bud, but I needed to do it." Remus lifted his wand, stating along with it "Stupefy!"  
  
Within seconds, James was knocked out. The last thing he remembered seeing was Remus' saddened glance.  
  
~*~**************~*~ 


	10. Brainwashing'

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long in my update of this story, my brain just got swamped with all these story ideas and it was like...@_@ God help me!!! Well, I finally shot the ideas out of my head onto Notepad papers so ... Hopefully they'll stay there and wait for me to return to them. Anyway, Standard disclaimers apply, All people mentioned below and basically everything belongs to JK Rowling...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ - Scene/Time change.  
  
.................................. - That same moment  
  
~*~******************************~*~  
  
"Remus, are you sure he's going to be alright?" Sirius' voice rang in James' ears.  
  
"I'm -pretty- sure...The spell shouldn't have hit him too strongly..." Remus murmured, an eyebrow raising at James' form.  
  
Releasing a soft groan, James moved his stiffened hand toward his face, smacking it against the soft flesh with a groan. He rubbed his eyes, suddenly aware his glasses weren't on his face.   
  
"Severus...?" he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open.  
  
That name....That -person-....Sirius wanted to kill him. He'd brought this upon James, and he was the one who could rid him of it. That simple reason was why Sirius didn't do just what he wanted to.   
  
"No, James. It's me, Sirius. Along with Remus, as well."  
  
James, after he adjusted to the dim light of the room, grunted a bit and sat up. "What did you do to Severus?!"  
  
Remus shot a look to his dark haired friend, a small sigh releasing from him. "He didn't -do- anything to Snape, James. Calm down, we're trying to help you."  
  
"Help me with what?! You just don't want me to love Severus! Simply because you both hate him! Why can't you be happy for me!?"  
  
"BECAUSE JAMES!" Sirius yelled, unable to accept such comments any further. "YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!"  
  
James cringed at the heightened voice of the other, his face hidden behind his hands. He peered out to see the blurred form of Sirius. "Why'd...you yell such a thing...?" James moved to look away from Sirius, anattempt to move from the bed as well. He met with Remus, who stopped him.  
  
"Why won't you let me see the one I love?" James whimpered, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Because," Remus began, "you don't love him, James. Please, believe us. Will you listen?"  
  
James paused for a moment, but after a second he nodded. Sliding himself back onto the bed, he emitted a trembling sigh. He never expected any of this to happen. Why would his two best friends in the entire world stop him from being with the one he loved? Why wouldn't they let him be? He figured now they'd explain it, and if they didn't, he'd cast them aside. Real friends wouldn't do this.  
  
"Is Sirius going to yell at me some more?"  
  
Sirius felt a sharp pain in his heart at that question. He leaned forward, lifting a hand to run it through James' hair, but the other boy flinched and pulled away. Deciding that he wasn't going to be much help with this, Sirius just pulled his hand back and sat over on his bed.  
  
"Remus, I'm obviously no help here..."   
  
Remus nodded slightly, looking over to his heart-broken friend. "I'll do what I can, Sirius. Just relax, hm?"  
  
James turned to Remus, setting his hands in his own lap. "So...What did you want to tell me, Remus?"  
  
"A lot, actually. Where to begin..." the young werewolf began to chew on his lip, lifting a hand to scratch his head. "Ah!" He stated softly, a small smile on his face. "We'll begin with the simple fact that you're under the spell of a love potion, put on you by Snape."  
  
James snorted derisively. "That's preposterous, Remus. I love Snape with all my heart, and he does with me. Why would you suggest such rubbish?"  
  
"The truth hurts sometimes, my friend. Do you remember Potion's class? The Shrinking Solutions and the Antidotes?"  
  
"Yes...I do. Why?"  
  
"Well, we've theorized that Snape put the love potion in the antidote of the Shrinking Solution...You remember that, right?"  
  
"I remember the potion and antidote, but Severus would never do that...He loves me too much to do such a thing!" James seemed apalled at such an idea.  
  
"It makes sense that he did such a thing, James. You love...You loved Sirius before, right?" Remus felt bad for saying 'loved' but he knew that right now the only person in James' heart was Snape. Damn him.  
  
"That's rubbish, I've always loved Severus..."  
  
"James! No! You've got to listen to me, It's not Severus you love!"  
  
"How can you say such a thing?! That's a lie!" James began to glare, though he didn't look that intimidating. He folded his arms over his chest, pouting.   
  
"It's the TRUTH, James..." Sirius' voice chimed in. Both James and Remus turned to him. He sighed deeply, turning his head. "You know that Snape isn't the one you love, James. Deep down, it's not true. Why is it so hard for you to believe this...?" Sirius' voice began to tremble, and within moments he was crying softly. He hadn't cried since his pet died...he told himself he would never cry again, but, he needed to.  
  
James watched Sirius cry, a small feeling growing inside his heart. He blinked a few times, reaching around for his glasses. Remus handed them to him, and he put them on. After his eyes adjusted once more, his vision better, he crawled off of the bed and over to Sirius'. The other boy was trembling still, his dark eyes drowning in tears. James paused, but he slowly lifted a hand to Sirius' face.   
  
"Sirius, why are you crying?"  
  
"J-james..." This seriously was too much for Sirius. The one he loved was in 'love' with another, and he probably just wanted to tell him something that would hurt him worse.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Without another though to it, Sirius dove forward and wrapped his arms tightly around James, burying his face into the robed shoulder. As he sobbed, he tried to speak, but it came out as nothing but whimpers. James slowly lifted his arms around his friend, hugging him comfortingly. The two boys sat there, and as Sirius sobbed, that feeling within James began to grow stronger. His hold on Sirius grew tighter, more loving. The one thing that was unknown about a love potion: If one had experienced true love beforehand and this potion was used on them, the sight of their old loved one weeping and crying for them can -usually- ping back the person from the effects of the potion.   
  
In a blink, James lifted one of his arms from around Sirius' waist, and he grasped ahold of the dark haired one's face. He leaned forward just barely, his lips coming in contact with Sirius. He caught a flinch from the other boy before Sirius realized exactly what James was doing. As he fell weak, their kiss grew stronger, more passionate. James' hand slid down from Sirius' face and found home back on his waist.  
  
Remus smiled softly as he watched the two of them kiss. At first he thought James was going to resist, but once he found the boy being the instigator, he became a bit surprised. Pushing himself off of the cold stone wall, he walked out of the dormitory room silently, leaving the two of them to what they were to do. Remus was happy to know that the two of them would be alright, but he couldn't help but wonder what had happened exactly to break the potion. As Remus slid down the stairs to the Common Room, he ran into Lily.  
  
.............................................  
  
James was now lying back on Sirius' bed, the other boy atop him. They continued their kiss, hungry hands from Sirius making their way over James' body. Before he went any further, he broke the kiss and caught James' eyes with his own.   
  
"James..."  
  
"Yes, Paddy...?" James smiled meekly.  
  
"Paddy? You...Oh James..!" Sirius began to laugh, but it was an astonished laugh. He figured James was lost, but that word alone proved him wrong. He pulled James into a tight hug, and he sat both of them up.  
  
James coughed a few times, trying to pull himself free from the tight hug. "P-paddy..C-can't....Breathe...."  
  
Sirius stopped laughing and released his grip on the other boy, chuckling nervously afterward. "S-sorry Jamie..."  
  
James placed a soft kiss on Sirius' lips, a small smile curling onto his lips. "Not a problem..." There was a low rumble heard, and after it disappeared, James giggled. "Guess I'm hungry..."  
  
"Let's go get some food, hm?" Sirius lifted himself off of the bed, and after he stood, he offered James a hand.   
  
"I'd be happy to." Taking Sirius' hand, James smiled, falling into the other boy's arms. "Wanna carry me?"  
  
"I would, but there's too many people around..."   
  
James pouted sadly. "Please...?"  
  
"Sorry James...Can't do it." Sirius sighed weakly, but he began to walk out of the dormitory, James tagging along behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...I can't believe this..." Lily was being surprised right and left.   
  
"Well, you've got to Lily, otherwise, you're going to be in denial every time you see the two of them." Remus sighed lightly, crossing his legs from underneath his robes. "You've got to accept it."  
  
"How did -you-, Remus? I mean...Well, you know what I mean, you and...that `thing` for Sirius..?"  
  
Remus choked a bit. "Erm...Well, they're both my close friends...As much as it pained me to see him and James together...I...I had to get over it..."  
  
"But...Didn't it hurt? I mean, to see the one you care so much about be with another person?" Lily sighed sadly, brushing a strand of her hair from her eyes.   
  
Remus kept silent for a moment, a pained sound coming from him. "It...Did. But I got over it. If you need anyone to help you, I'm right here."  
  
Lily scoffed softly. "I'll take you up on that...But...Remus, it's going to be so hard...I mean, I love James..."  
  
"I know, I know. He knows that too, but he can't help feeling the way he does about Sirius. It was something between them that only they understand."  
  
Lily nodded, beginning to chew on her bottom lip. "I don't know if I can bear seeing them together, Remus...I mean, I should be happy for James, and I am, you know? But at the same time I just want to hurt him the same way he did me...But I'm not vindictive..." She lifted a slender hand to her face, rubbing her eyes profusely.  
  
"I understand completely, Lily, but..." Remus sighed lightly, shaking his head, "you've got to deal with it..."  
  
At the moment the two were talking, James and Sirius made their way down the stairs.   
  
"...I really did that? Oh my goddess Sirius, I'm so sorry!"   
  
Sirius chuckled lightly, helping James to the bottom of the stairs. As the two of them walked from the stairs, they ran into Remus and Lily. James coughed a little, looking from Lily to Remus.  
  
"Erm...Hey, Lily," he said sheepishly, looking away from her.  
  
"Hello James," she replied softly. There was no anger in her voice. There was some hurt, but at least she wasn't attacking him.  
  
"I'm...How are you doing?" he asked, moving a bit closer. He tugged on Sirius' robe for him to follow.   
  
Lily smiled, her eyes trying their best to catch James'. "I'm doing quite fine, just chatting away with Remus, here. We've been doing some important discussing and-"  
  
"Lily, I'm so sorry for...for what happened..." James blurted out, finally letting his eyes finally finding hers. "I didn't mean for it to happen like this..."  
  
"James, don't worry. I'm hurt, but I'm not angry anymore. In fact..." she sighed. "I'm happy for you."  
  
That comment took James aback. "H-happy for me?" He stuttered.  
  
"Yes...You deserve happiness, and obviously, you found it in Sirius, not me." She smiled, though it was fake. "If you'll excuse me, I should be going...Told my friend I'd meet her in the library in a few minutes..." Lily stood, brushing and untangling her robes with the still fake smile. She walked forward and gave James a loving hug, but her eyes were on Sirius. "Take care of him, would you?"  
  
Sirius only nodded, rather confused at how quickly Lily changed her mind. He knew Remus must've done something; he'd thank him once she left. As she walked out of the portrait, all three of the Marauder boys watched her, a collective sigh released among them.  
  
"Remus Lupin, what DID you do?" Sirius asked, dropping himself onto the couch Lily was sitting upon. "I'm astonished..."  
  
"I did what any friend would do for someone he cared about, I helped." Remus smiled, but it was somewhat tried. "I got...I'll just say I got on some common ground."  
  
James sniggered a bit, walking over beside Remus' arm chair. He nudged the young werewolf in the side. "Who's the girl you spoke with her about, Remus?"  
  
"Who said it was a girl?" He asked enticingly, eyes shooting from Sirius to James. "But you'll never know, because I can't tell you." He stood and smirked boldly, heading toward the portrait. "I suppose I've done my part, but...I'll see you two down in the Great Hall later." With that comment, Remus disappeared from view.  
  
James, whom of which was slightly confused, turned to Sirius. "Erm...Well, I guess we should get going..." His stomach made the rumbling noise once more, and a small, but nervous giggle came from him. "My stomach agrees, too!"  
  
Sirius chuckled softly, lifting himself from the couch and to a standing position. "I missed your cuteness..." Making sure no one was coming downstairs, he moved close to James, pulling him into a soft kiss. "Let's go."  
  
~*~******************************~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm...All that bitterness between Lily and James is gone....which is good ^^ I hope you liked this chapter...You know what I noticed? I don't get reviews much for this fic (Thanks though to Hallmark ^^ this chapter was dedicated to you, I was actually going to let this story die X_X; But you made me not!) ) but I get them all the time to my other fics...I'd love more reviews on this story! 


	11. Incidental Actions, Unfair Consequences

Author's Notes: Usual Disclaimers....Erm....This chapter, I lost my train of thought, but I have a rough idea now of what it was I was going to do. I might be prone to re-writing, so I really need to know what you think of this chapter **Hint hint reviews** Hrm...Well, enjoy? And, just to clear up some confusion...Remus had a -little- thing for Sirius, but he wasn't about to pursue it. ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Time/Scene Change (Same day)  
  
........................................ = Meanwhile  
  
~*~************************~*~  
  
"After you James." Sirius waved his hand in front of the over large portrait, a small smile on his face.  
  
Walking through the portrait, James pulled on his robes with a bit of a hustling motion. As soon as he was out, he stumbled into another form.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Potter."   
  
It was that same cold, cruel voice that had enslaved James not but an hour ago. With a gulp, James' eyes gazed upward. Dark, black robes, that same, unforgettable odor...It was Snape, of course. As soon as James went to pull away, his arm was ensnared by the Slytherin boy's.   
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
"You leave him alone, Snape!" Sirius growled, practically shoving himself through the portrait. He stumbled outward and over James, landing beside the two others. Sirius had a glare on his face that he thought was intimidating, but Snape just sniggered.  
  
"Black, shut up for just -one- moment, hm?"   
  
From hidden beneath Snape's robes, a pale hand appeared, sliding up toward the shiny, oily hair that adorned his head. As he did so, a smirk curled onto his lips. He had James by his arm, and the boy was struggling to let go. Snape had his wand ready if he needed it, but he didn't quite know if Sirius was just the same. James must've been unarmed...The Potions Whiz still had the boy's wand.  
  
"I've come to collect what's mine."  
  
"You're...Not...Taking...Me...Back!" James struggled against the grip of Snape, but the skinny boy was stronger than he seemed. He knew if Snape didn't let go, Sirius was going to go ballistic.  
  
"Let.Him.Go." Sirius stated through clenched teeth, his hands balling into fists. He very much wanted to jump on Snape and kick his ass, but he couldn't...With explusion.  
  
Snape cackled this time, squeezing tightly on James' arm. With a squeal of pain, the boy fell down to the ground, grasping at his arm. He tried to kick Snape, but to no avail. Snape growled angrily, his attention turning to the difficult one.   
  
"Stop It!"   
  
"No! Let me go!"  
  
As the two boys fought, and Sirius stood by, unbeknownst to them a teacher was walking down their hall. It was Professor McGonagall, and she didn't look too pleased. She glided across the floor, her hands meeting together and clapping.   
  
"Boys! Is there a problem?" Her voice rang in each of their ears.  
  
Snape released James' arm, causing the boy to fall to the ground with a thud. He groaned out weakly. Sirius fought against all his might to go over and help James back up, since Professor McGonagall was nearby. He just stood in place, his hands falling to his sides. Sighing heavily, he turned to the Professor.  
  
"We're quite fine, Professor. We were just having a little fun."  
  
"Didn't seem like it," she stated sharply, her arms folding over her chest. "What are you doing here, anyway? I mean...I saw Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Lupin downstairs in the Great Hall, I should imagine you would be with them."  
  
Snape glared down toward the floor. He hated Professor McGonagall. She was always so strict, so rude...She didn't even give her own house little knock offs...What was with her?  
  
"Well..." James stuttered, brushing his robes off as he lifted himself to a standing position, "we were on our way, but we met up with Severus here, and so...Erm..."  
  
"That's enough, Mr. Potter. I'll let this go, but not without 15 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now, go on down to the Great Hall." With that, Professor McGonagall turned on her heels, walking back the way she came.  
  
Making sure she was gone, Snape's eyes shot directly towards James. "You little..." He shot forward, tackling the young boy to the floor.   
  
James cried out in surprise, as well as pain as Snape landed atop him, thin strands of raven black hair rubbing against his face. He sputtered angrily, trying to push the Slytherin one off of him. Sirius, whom of which was not but feet away, was steaming. He dove forward himself, landing atop James and Snape. There was a loud grunt from James as the other body landed above him.  
  
"Get...Off...!" He gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head for a moment. He began to pant, but was quickly stopped as he felt a hand grasping his left arm. It was cold...And he knew who it belonged to.   
  
Snape's thin lips curled into a smirk as he grabbed ahold of James' wrist, his grasp tightening harder and harder every second. He grunted as he felt Sirius trying to pull him off of his love, but he wasn't doing too well. His grasp on James was the ticket to keep himself atop the boy.   
  
James could barely breathe now. He easily had 200 pounds atop him, and with that much force on his slender body, he felt like he was going to crack. Releasing a pained cry, he tried to lift his wrist, only to fail. He coughed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head once more.   
  
"Boys!" There rang that familiar voice from down the hall, soft steps becoming louder as they grew closer. It was Professor McGonagall, again. She pulled out her wand, the swishing sound as it was readied casuing Sirius and Snape to pull off of James. He coughed loudly, harsh and throaty.  
  
"Mr. Potter?! Are you alright?" McGonagall asked, rushing to the coughing boy's side. She sighed heavily, more of a worried sound. She helped him into a standing position, but the boy was still coughing. Her cat like eyes fell onto Sirius and Snape, looking from one to the other. "I will be back to talk to you two, you're going to Dumbledore. I'm taking Mr. Potter to Madam Pomfrey. Wait here, or I will remove more points." With that, Professor McGonagall left with James, the coughing from the other boy still rampant until he was finally out of sight.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh god...Oh god..." Sirius chanted to himself, hands fidgeting with the other nervously. He was now sitting in Dumbledore's office, Snape right beside him. He was so beyond any emotion that could signify his anger for the Slytherin boy. Though he couldn't see it, he knew for a fact that Snape was just as nervous as he was.  
  
Snape grumbled angrily, eyes shooting around the serene set office. "Shut up, Black, you're making this out to be worse than it should be..."   
  
The two of them were brought here by Professor McGonagall, and told to wait until Dumbledore arrived. Sirius' heart was racing, and both reasons were obvious. One: He was in the office of Dumbledore, and two: the love of his life is in the infirmary, and he wasn't by his side. Besides just the fidgeting hands, another quirky nervous problem Sirius had was chattering teeth. Through the silence of the office, all that could be heard was the faint sound of teeth tapping against each other.  
  
'I wish I was with James...' Sirius thought to himself, a trembling sigh following the thought. His heart stopped as he heard the clicking of the door behind him, and his whole body felt as if it was hit with a Petrificus Totalus spell.  
  
After shutting the door, Dumbledore walked his way to the chair in his desk. He emitted a small yawn, his starry eyes peering over both boys. Fixing his robes idly, he finally spoke.  
  
"Well, boys. I've heard quite a story of from Professor McGonagall. Something about fighting in the halls? You both certainly are aware that fighting on Hogwarts soil is grounds for suspension."  
  
Both boys nodded in unison, but Sirius spoke up. His voice was weak, and it there was worried hints laced in his speech. "P-professor Dumbledore? Is...Is James alright?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded softly, fixing his glasses. "Yes, yes. James is quite fine, Sirius, you needn't worry. Now, back to the task at hand. Were you both atop James when McGonagall showed up?"  
  
The two of them stayed silent. Snape coughed to break the silence that followed, but he didn't speak. He messed boredly with the hem of his robes, dark, black eyes searching around the room everywhere but the eyes of the Professor.   
  
Dumbledore knew that the boys weren't going to admit to such a thing, but he also knew that Minerva would never lie to him. With a heavy sigh, the old professor intertwined his fingers. "I'm afraid if neither of you will speak, I have no choice -but- to suspend you both for the rest of the month."  
  
Both boys gasped, but Snape was the one to speak up. "What!? If anything, Professor, you should be suspending Black! All I was trying to do was give Potter his wand back, but Black here jumped and attacked me!"  
  
Dumbledore rolled his eyes in the slightest. "Is this true, Sirius?"  
  
"Heck no, Professor! I was going with James to the Great Hall when we were stopped by Severus here! He grabbed ahold of James and started pulling him around, and I couldn't let him do that! I ... I had no choice but to help my f-friend..." Sirius blurted out, feeling an extreme weight lift from it shoulders, though at the same time an extreme weight of pain set on it.   
  
Dumbledore released another sigh. He hadn't much choice now. By the laws of the school, he was to suspend both Sirius and Snape. He knew it was a simple fight over little things, but he couldn't overlook it. The three of them sat in silence, the two boys worried about what was to happen, while Dumbledore decided it. If it were up to him in a way that he could overlook the rules, he would do just that, and take away house points. But when there was someone injured involved, they -had- to follow the rules.  
  
After the long, drawn out silence, Dumbledore spoke once more. "I'm...Afraid boys, that..." he paused, his eyes floating over from Snape to Sirius. "...That I must suspend you for the remainder of the month."  
  
Shock. There was no other to describe the looks on both Sirius and Snape's face. Both boys were stuttering to say something, but nothing coherent came out. Finally giving in, they both heaved a loud sigh.  
  
"I'm...Sorry, boys, but rules are rules. As of this day, March 23rd, you are suspended until the First of April." Dumbledore stood. "Now....I know it's rude of me, but I am to meet with a few teachers for a council. Meet at the front of the school, at the main doors. Since you're coming back, you can leave your stuff here. But, I must tell you, you will be held accounted for all the homework you missed. Though I will do my best to see what I can do." Dumbledore smiled supportively to the two grief-stricken boys, and patted their backs before he left.   
  
Sirius, finally able to speak after such a shock, turned to Snape with a look of so much hatred, he seemed as if he was going to kill him. "This ... Is all your fault."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT?! You were expelled?!" Remus couldn't believe it. He was just informed about everything that happened, and he seemed even more shocked than Sirius was.  
  
Sirius nodded accordingly, a heavy sigh escaping him. "I...Lord...I...It was so...Quick...James..."  
  
"Do you want to go see him?" Remus asked, a soft smile pulling on his lips. "I mean, I know how you must be feeling."  
  
"Y-you mean it? Go see James?" Sirius seemed a lot happier now, and as he jumped up from his bed, a smile breaking onto his face. "I'...I'd....James!"  
  
Sirius didn't much wait for Remus to say anything and he bounded down the stairs from the Dormitory to the Common Room. Remus knew how excited Sirius was to see James, and he wasn't going to deny his friend of such a present. He followed down the stairs and through the Common Room, walking through the opened Portrait.   
  
.............................................................  
  
  
Peter smiled softly, holding up a piece of chocolate to his friend's face. "You going to be alright, James?"  
  
James leaned forward and took a bite from the chocolate, nodding afterward. He lied back on the bed within the infirmary, chewing on the sugary food. "I'll be okay. I'm...kind of surprised Sirius hasn't-"  
  
James was cut off as Sirius came running into the room, his robes flailing behind him. Madam Pomfrey stood beside the door, watching. As Sirius drew closer to James, he felt happier, but more guilty. He finally arrived near James, leaning down beside his love.   
  
"James! You're alright! I'm...I'm so sorry for what happened..." Sirius was in near pants for breathing, but he seemed to have no difficulty speaking.  
  
"Sirius! I'm doing fine! Don't worry yourself over it," James said with a smile, lifting a hand up to his friend's face. "Thanks for worrying, though."  
  
"Well, since you're here now, Sirius, I guess I have no need to be here," Peter sighed, "I'll just go meet up with Remus."  
  
"...No need to meet with me, I'm right on my way." Remus walked in with the same striding form he always had, arms folding over his chest. He stood behind the chaired Peter, a little laugh escaping him.  
  
Peter smiled warmly, but with that came a soft blush. He turned around, looking up to the werewolf. "Well, I guess we can just sit here and wait until these two have their little reuinion, though they've only been apart for a few minutes." He laughed to himself.  
  
Both James and Sirius looked at Peter with a small glare, but they soon forgot it. The Marauder boys sat in silence, James simply happy that his friends were here with him. If only he knew what Sirius was to have happen to him. Remus, knowing that if the 'secret' was to get out, he needed to get Sirius to speak. He cleared his throat.   
  
"So, Sirius, don't you have something to say to James, here?"  
  
Sirius' heart fell. He knew that he needed to tell James, but he wanted to wait just some bit so he didn't have to drop this on the injured boy. He sighed silently, his eyes gazing toward Remus with a glare. This was too early. Turning his attention back to James, he grasped ahold of the other boy's hand.  
  
"Erm...Well...You know, James, about what happened earlier...Right?"  
  
James nodded along.  
  
"Well...After McGonagall took you down here, Snape and I were taken to Dumbledore's office...and....We talked..."  
  
James' expression changed to a more worried one. He sat up, eyes intently staring into Sirius'. "And...?"  
  
Sirius released a heavy sigh. "...Snape and I are suspended until April First...."  
  
James gasped a bit, his hands squeezing tightly around Sirius'. "You're...You're suspended?!"  
  
Peter's expression was just the same, but he couldn't speak. He just stuttered his words out, but was stopped as Remus' hand set on his shoulder.  
  
"I know...It was really hard to believe at first too but...I guess the rules are something I can't escape this time..." Sirius muttered angrily, but sadness laced his words.  
  
James was squeezing Sirius' hand so tightly, he thought he'd break it off. He didn't know what to think. His boyfriend was being suspended, but at the same time, so was Snape. This was good and bad. Shaking his head, James just released a heavy sigh and tried his best to not cry.   
  
"It'll be eternity until you return again...I mean, a week is a long time to be apart from a great friend...Do your parents know?"  
  
"I bet they do...Dumbledore probably told them right after his meeting. I just wish that stupid hall incident never happened...Then you wouldn't be hurt, Snape would still be his stupid self, and I wouldn't be suspended...It's all my fault."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up for it Sirius...It was my fault...If it weren't for me, Snape wouldn't have done this..."  
  
"James Potter, don't you dare beat yourself up for this! It's ... nobody's fault. We just have to deal with it. I'll...write you, if I can."  
  
James' lungs felt like they were going to give in and pop; he was holding back his cries so much. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"Later tonight. I've got to ride with Snape on the Hogwarts Express."  
  
With a nod, James shook his head. "I'm sorry about that. But, I'll be sure to be there when you leave..." He began to sniff lightly, a small tear trickling down his cheek.  
  
Sirius lifted his hand toward James' cheek, wiping away the tear. He smiled softly, a light chuckle coming from him. "I appreciate that, Jamie. When is Pomfrey letting you out of here?"  
  
A trembling sigh escaped James, but he shrugged gently. "I...I don't quite know."  
  
"That's ok. I'm sure that she'll let you out if you ask. What all did she diagnose you with?"  
  
"Bruised bones...But she's being overractive, they don't hurt that much..." Almost on cue, James went to move, but he groaned in pain. He had twisted in the wrong direction.  
  
"Just stay here, James so you don't hurt yourself." Sirius smiled protectively. "I've got to go talk to McGonagall anyway. It's getting closer to evening break." Sirius went to stand, but he was stopped by a hand on his.  
  
"I want to go with you."  
  
Sirius shook his head, pulling his hand away slowly. "James, no. You need to stay here and rest up."  
  
"No..!" James exclaimed, slamming his other hand onto the softened bed. "I want to go with you!"  
  
"...Fine, James. But you gotta get through Pomfrey first."  
  
"Leave that to me and Peter," Remus stated, a small smirk on his face. "We can get her to let him out."  
  
"How?" James asked, chewing on his lower lip. "She's not exactly the easiest to convince."  
  
"Don't worry about that," Remus said, smiling lightly. "We can do it. Come on, Peter." Tapping on his friend's shoulder, Remus began to walk into Pomfrey's office, Peter quickly following behind after stumbling out of the chair.   
  
Sirius turned his attention to James, an inconspicuous yawn sliding through, and he helped the boy out of his bed. His bones were in pain, and though Magic helped, it didn't do much. He leaned against the dark-haired boy, arms sliding around his waist.   
  
"Ready to go?"   
  
James nodded weakly, but he nuzzled against Sirius' neck lovingly. "Yep. Let's go talk to McGonagall."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor McGonagall quirked a thin brow, "Mr. Potter, what ARE you doing out of your bed? Why did Pomfrey let you loose so early?"  
  
James held back a laugh, for both the fact that it would hurt, and he'd probably get in trouble. "It's a miracle what Magic can cure nowadays."  
  
"I'm...Quite sure," the older lady repiled, sitting down at her desk. "Now, back to business. Mr. Black, you're going to be riding the Hogwarts Express back home, I'm sure you've heard."  
  
Sirius nodded silently. James was sitting beside him, but he wasn't clinging. He was doing his best not to let his bruises get to him, but he wasn't doing too well. Both his arms were practically grasping the chair with a death grip. He felt sick, in a way.   
  
Sirius twisted around in the chair. "When does it leave?"   
  
"About an hour from now, just so it gets you home on time. Your parents have been informed."  
  
The heart of the young boy felt as if it were twisted. He knew he'd be in deep crap when he got home...He wondered if he'd even live to see school again. "A-alright..."  
  
"Well, I suppose you have an hour of free time until then. Be at the front doors at ten before the hour," Professor McGonagall prompted. "You're free to go."  
  
"A-alright then..." Sirius stuttered, a small sigh escaping past his lips. He stood, turning to James. "Up you go."  
  
James smiled weakly and stood, wobbling on his legs. He began to follow Sirius as he walked out of McGonagall's office, both of the boys releasing a groan.   
  
"I want to be with you, until you leave," James whispered, turning to engulf himself in Sirius' embrace. James wasn't that much shorter than Sirius, but his head rested easily on the other boy's shoulder.  
  
Pulling James toward him with caution, Sirius kissed the top of the boy's head. He began to rock in a semi-circular motion, James sighing afterward. "I'd love that."  
  
"Where are we gonna go..." James asked, soft breaths tickling Sirius' warm skin. James didn't know exactly what is was he wanted to do, but he just wanted to do it with Sirius.  
  
"Let's go into the Dormitory and just spend our last few minutes together...Together."  
  
"Let's."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was so quiet. Sirius was sitting here, James in his arms, and he would have been in heaven, had he not the problem of being taken home. Turning his head toward the wall, Sirius peered at the clock: Ten minutes until seven. What was he going to do? He had never been in this big of trouble before...It wasn't going to be easy spending a week at home...Listening to his parents scold him.   
  
Even though Sirius was sitting with James, he had never felt further from him. In five minutes he'd have to leave the other boy behind for a whole week. A freaking week away from James would be hell. Hell on Earth. He was being held responsible for doing all the work he'd miss while he was gone, and that was even worse, since he had to figure out what it was he'd missed. Of course, he hopefully wouldn't be cut from the world completely...He still had his owl. But he wouldn't be able to take 'em with him, simply because McGonagall told him to leave his things here. His parents owned an owl...Good old family owl...That would be his saviour from cabin fever.  
  
Sirius looked back at the clock once more: It was time to leave. He didn't want to move and disturb his love, but he would have to so he wouldn't be expelled. This was going to be too hard for him...Hopefully he could deal with it. He reached down to nudge James gently, making sure to not hurt the boy.   
  
"James...I've got to go."  
  
James half asleep listening to the rhythmic beat of his lover's heartbeat, which now was increasingly rapidly. Lifting his head from Sirius' chest, he caught the pair of dark eyes. "Is it...Really time for you to go?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yes."   
  
Looking down, James sighed. He felt some cries that wanted to break through, but he wouldn't let them. "A...Alright." He shifted on the bed, moving to the side so that Sirius could slide down.  
  
After Sirius removed himself from the bed, he turned to help James down. "Are Remus and Peter going to be down there?"  
  
"They should be...You told Remus, didn't you?"  
  
Sirius paused. "I think I did...I don't...Remember though..."  
  
"Well...They're probably down in the Common Room...We'll bring them with us."  
  
Sirius nodded, smiling softly. "Right. Let's go."  
  
"Yeah..." James began to walk, grasping ahold on Sirius' hand.  
  
Sirius' only response was a smile, and he walked with James down to the Common Room. As they arrived at the end of the stairs, James was right. Remus and Peter were down there, playing Wizard Chess with one another, as usual. Both boys walked up to the other pair, told them of what was to happen, and the four of them traveled to the front doors.  
  
Once they reached their destination, the one person that Sirius had hoped not to see that much of was there. His sneer was nothing but usual, and with him he held nothing. He circled around the Marauder Boys, stopping once he saw Sirius.  
  
"You know, it's your fault we're being suspended. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here in this position." Snape's icy-cold eyes shot a glare in Sirius' direction, only to receive the same look back.   
  
"Shut up Snape!" Peter growled, stepping forward from the other three. "You leave Sirius alone, you big nosed freak!"  
  
Snape focused on Peter and began to circle him, but he stopped directly in front of him. "Aw, how sweet. Little Peter Pettigrew is trying to protect his friend...and Doing a crappy job too..."  
  
"That's enough from the both of you," Remus stated sharply. "We can deal with this when they get back."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Sensible has to butt in...Do tell me, Remus, when DO you keep your nose out of other people's business?" Snape asked rudely, arms crossing over his chest.  
  
"No...I won't let you get to me." Remus shook his head and turned to Sirius. "I'll send you an owl and let you know what you're missing, alright?" He went forward and gave the dark haired boy a friendly hug, and backed up. "Come on, Peter, let's leave them be."   
  
Peter turned to look at Remus, but nodded with a sigh. His attention went to Sirius for a moment as he spoke. "I'll see you when you get back, Sirius. I'll miss you. Do try to keep from going insane, hm? I'll send you some stuff if we go to Hogsmeade!" With a smile, he turned from the other boy and toddled after Remus, the two boys walking away.  
  
Left behind now were James, Sirius and Snape. As James turned to look at Sirius, he was rudely grabbed ahold of by Snape. "Look you..." he started with a low growl, "I'm not finished with you. When I get back, I want to get even..." After he spoke, Snape let go of James' arm and turned to the open doors. He walked out them, leaving now just James and Sirius.  
  
Looking from right to left, James found that no one was around. As he turned back to look at Sirius, he nuzzled into the boy's arms. He gazed upward, eyes locked on the other's.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Sirius."  
  
Sirius leaned down and kissed James softly of the lips. "I'm going to miss you too. Send me an owl every day?"  
  
James chuckled lightly. "Only if you do the same."  
  
"Expect it." He leaned down once more, catching James in a more passionate kiss this time. As he kissed James' soft lips, he felt more at ease with the situation, and he figured it wouldn't be so bad; if he kept contact. As he pulled away, he looked deeply into James' eyes. He knew that there was something inside that he felt, and he needed to say it. He didn't care if James agreed, but he'd feel better saying it.  
  
"I love you, James."  
  
James' eyes widened for a moment. Sirius' first expression was that James wasn't going to say it back, but to his surprise, the look disappeared and was replaced with a softer, more loving one.  
  
"I love you too, Sirius."  
  
Overwhelmed by the happiness of it all, Sirius kissed James once more, the feeling received from it greater than anything he'd ever experienced. He heard the whistling of the train, and with that, he pulled away. He turned to the door, but not before hugging James tightly, though cautiously. "I'll send you an owl when I get home. I'll make sure you get it."  
  
James nodded softly, still holding on to Sirius' hands. He finally had to let go... As they drifted apart, James watched Sirius go into the musky evening sky. "Goodbye, Sirius!" He waved.  
  
Sirius chuckled softly, waving back. "'Bye James." And with that, Sirius disappeared from the sight of the young Potter boy.  
  
~*~***************************~*~  
  
Author's Note: Oh my, I was sad when I wrote this...It wasn't my original intention, but it fits in, and it's angsty, so it's good. I loved it ^^ I know I ask a lot, but I've only got two opinions on this story, so if you'd review, I'd be so happy ^^ 


	12. Nightmares, Day 1

Author's Notes: This chapter, as with most posted often now, will be dedicated to my fan Hallmark, whom of which loves me story and has the ability to type a review ^_^ (Thanks to my other reviewer as well). Now, This chapter will go throughout the week a few days, but not the week completely. This chapter will also include a LEMON (Though...It's a bit of a lemon twist ^^;;; ), so please, keep that in mind as you read ^.~ Standard disclaimers apply, so...On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Time/Scene change within same day  
  
............................... = Meanwhile  
  
------------------------------- = Next Day  
  
Special for a few chapters: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ = James' Dreams or possibly...Nightmares? ^_~  
  
  
~*~*********************~*~  
  
  
James stood by the opened Entrance Hall doors for a few minutes after Sirius left, lost in thought. He should be heading to dinner soon, but he wasn't all that hungry. Now that Sirius wasn't here, he really didn't have much to do but focus on school work and other friends...Poor Remus and Peter. He'd practically ignored them ever since he became an item with Sirius. Would they forgive him? He was pretty sure - he hoped.   
  
As the night sky blanketed over the last few strands of light, there blew a soft, cold wind through the two doors. James shivered and lifted his hands over his arms, rubbing them up and down in an attempt to warm up a bit. He continued to look at the doors, a deep sigh growing within him, finally escaping. He was already missing Sirius, and he wasn't even gone for an hour. He thought about going up to the owlery and sending his owl after the train, but he quickly ridded the thought, simply because an owl can't keep up with such a thing.   
  
Finally deciding he should go eat, James turned around to look down the fairly lighted hallway. The Great Hall was nearby, so the trek wouldn't be too much. A bit in the distance down the hall, James saw a shadowy form walking towards him. Fear struck him, but once the light hit the half-moon glasses and reflected the light, James knew who it was - None other than Dumbledore himself. As soon as the old man arrived to the boy, he smiled softly.  
  
"Come on, James. Don't want to miss dinner."  
  
Looking up to the spectacles the other man adorned, James nodded in agreement. "I...I know. I just wanted to stay here a while."  
  
"I completely understand. It isn't everyday that your best friend is sent back home for a while. I hope you're not mad at me."  
  
"N-not at all, Professor. I'm just kind of sad, that's all." James looked down and sighed.  
  
"You have all rights to be. But now, we should be going to dinner so you don't starve, hm? I'm sure Remus, Peter and Lily will cheer you up."  
  
James nodded once more, looking back up to Dumbledore, glassed eyes meeting. "I'm sure too. But a whole week without Sirius will be odd, extremely odd."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to it after a day or two. Sirius wouldn't want you moping around, he'd want you to be happy. You'll get a letter from him tomorrow, I'm sure of it." Dumbledore smiled supportively, setting a hand on James' shoulder.   
  
"Thanks, Professor," James sighed, wrinkling up his nose. "But, do I really have to go to dinner? I mean...I'm not that hungry. I don't much feel like eating..."  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the young boy, but shook his head. "You don't -have- to, but it's best for a good night's sleep."  
  
"...Don't think I'm going to be getting any anyway..." James mumbled silently to himself, licking his drying lips.   
  
"Nonsense, I'm sure you'll get some. I'll see what I can do."   
  
"Do with what, Professor?" James scratched his head.  
  
"Never you mind, James. But go on up ahead to the Tower, if you want. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." Dumbledore's smile was genuine, sincerity shining. He turned to the Great Hall. "Sleep well."  
  
James nodded, his hands clasping gently together in front of him. He watched Dumbledore walk off down the hall, and once he was out of sight, James turned toward the direction of the Tower.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a light sigh, James found himself looking at a picture of Sirius he had earlier taken, before they had began to date. He was missing the other boy worse and worse as he continued to look at the picture until he finally tossed it aside, breaking into soft tears. He didn't even know how he'd survive the week, if this was how he acted. He wanted to be near Sirius, be able to touch him, smell him, love him. He lifted his glasses up and wiped a few salty tears away, peering over toward Sirius' bed. That would be a good solution to his problem.   
  
Lifting himself up to a seated position, James slid off of his own bed, dragging himself over toward Sirius'. The smell of him wavered in the area around the fabric mattress, finding its way toward James' nose. He shivered a little, memories waving into his mind of Sirius. He felt like such a weakling right now, simply over another person. He wasn't feeling like himself, anyway. Finally falling onto Sirius' bed, James snuggled up in the covers and buried his face in the pillow, deeply inhaling the pheromones that drifted around him. He was in heaven for a short minute.  
  
After he let the smell of his love drown him in decent comfort, he raised his head, flipping over onto his back to lie. He stared at the ceiling with dazed eyes, his body lying limp on the soft covers below him. His stomach rumbled loudly, cramping up in the process. He was starting to get hungry, but dinner was probably going to be over soon. There must be something he could eat around here. It clicked in his head: Sirius always kept a little bar of chocolate in his trunk...That should suffice until breakfast tomorrow.   
  
He sat up, brushing his robes around slightly before diving back onto his stomach, reaching the foot of the bed. With quick hands, James opened the trunk below him and rustled around within it before retrieving the chocolate hidden within. He pushed himself backward onto his back once more, unraveling the soft sweet. His mouth began to water, as if he hadn't been fed in days. After the foil was ripped, James bit into the bar hungrily, nibbling on the tasty food.   
  
Within a few minutes the chocolate was gone, the wrapper dropped on the floor beside Sirius' bed. He patted his tummy with a sigh, licking at the remaining substance on his lips. He burped, and even though no one was around he blushed a bit, following with an 'excuse me'. He heard faint footsteps outside the door and downstairs, but he didn't know if it was the house elves or a human. All doubts were cleared in a moment once he heard voices, faint, but voices nonetheless.   
  
The voices belonged to none else than Remus and Peter, and their voices grew louder as they grew closer. James stayed where he was, and in his decision to do so, he took in the smells once more, closing his eyes.   
  
"James? Are you up here, James?" As the door to the Dormitory opened, Remus slid in, accompanied by Peter. Both eyes peered around the room before they began to walk in Sirius' beds' direction, both boys standing on opposite sides of the bed.  
  
"Why weren't you at dinner?" Remus asked, a worried expression shadowing his face. His arms folded over his chest as he sighed, soft eyes falling onto James.  
  
"I wasn't hungry," James replied sadly. He sat himself up against the headboard of the four poster, turning to Remus. "I talked to Professor Dumbledore and he understood, so he let me skip dinner."  
  
"Teachers shouldn't do that, isn't it against the rules to have a student skip a meal?" Peter was confused, and he scratched his head.  
  
"No, they shouldn't, Peter. But I guess Dumbledore understands what James is going through. What did Sirius say when he left?"  
  
"...That he was going to send me an owl everyday..." And with that ever so innocent pause and sigh, James continued, "...and that he loved me..."  
  
Both Remus and Peter gasped, but stuttering Pettigrew couldn't seem to get out a coherent sentence. Remus covered his mouth as he gasped, but once he caught control once more, he leaned in toward his friend. "He...said he loves you?"  
  
James nodded dreamily, grasping ahold of the pillow beside him and hugging it tightly. "Made my day."  
  
Remus shook his head. That wasn't something he expected Sirius to do...He'd known him better than he knew James, and Sirius always seemed to have a problem with expressing loving emotions. Not to mention that, deep down, a part of Remus -was- jealous of his friend. He wanted Sirius as well, but he knew he could never have him, and finally just gave up on the thought.   
  
"It did, did it? Well, that's sweet." Remus didn't mean to sound snippy, but there was a hint of it in his voice. He was sincere at heart.  
  
"Oh my goodness..." Peter stuttered, words finally escaping him. "How sweet!"  
  
"I know!" James said, turning to look at Peter. "It was so sweet...I know he meant it..."  
  
Peter nodded with a large smile, clapping his hands together. "Sirius has always seemed like such a charmer, I mean...Girls love him!"  
  
James smiled and laughed a bit, hugging the pillow tighter. "But I got him..."  
  
"Lucky you," Remus sighed, his arms falling to his sides. "I'm happy for you, James, and I'm not afraid to admit, I am a -bit- jealous."  
  
James blinked. Remus, jealous of him? That wasn't something you heard everyday. For some reason, he seemed to enjoy that fact a bit more. "Ah, really, Remus? Don't you have an interest? You could have this..."  
  
Remus shook his head, licking his lips softly. "No, I don't, but I can handle it. I said I was slightly jealous, but don't let that go to your head, my friend." Smiling warmly, Remus leaned down and messed up James' hair.  
  
Shaking his head along with the hand, James laughed softly. "Ok, ok Remus, don't worry. I'll be sure to not be over conceited."  
  
"Good." As his eyes shifted around the room, Remus sighed silently. "Well, why don't we work on our homework, then?"  
  
"Homework? What did we have?" James quirked a brow. "I didn't...."  
  
"Don't worry, James. You were excused. At least it wasn't Potions. Professor Avalade would've given you a bunch..." Peter said, eyebrows raising. "He doesn't much like us, does he?"  
  
"Can't blame him..." James yawned, his lips pulling back. He was getting tired...it was almost eight. That was surprisingly early for him to feel sleepy, but if he did, he did. He nuzzled into Sirius' bed, another yawn escaping him.  
  
"Already tired before ten, James? You alright there?" Remus was questioning again. "Maybe we'll go down to the Common Room and let you sleep."  
  
James smacked his lips together softly, closing his eyes. "I don't know why I'm so tired..."  
  
"I've an idea as to why," Peter sniggered. "It's because you're thinking about Sirius, and what you did with him!"  
  
James' eyes opened wide and he shot his glance at Peter, but he quickly shifted it to Remus. "Ack! You two! What?! Peter, that's NOT the r-reason!" He began to blush, hiding it within the saftey of the pillow.   
  
Both Remus and Peter began to snigger like mad until finally it was full fledged laughs, dying down to soft sighs. Peter scrambled off to his bed to retrieve some of his stuff from the trunk he owned, mostly books to study from. Once he made his way back to Sirius' bed, he smiled toward Remus. "Let's let James sleep."  
  
Remus nodded, patting James on the back. "We'll let him sleep so he can dream about Sirius in peace."   
  
There came a frustated groan from beneath the pillow as James began to flail about, peering out at his two friends. "Honestly, you two, stop it!" His face was flushed red.  
  
"Okay, we'll stop...Don't go mad, James." Remus turned to his bed and slid over to his trunk, taking out some books as well as a wand and parchment. He walked over toward the exit door of the Dormitory, motioning for Peter to follow.  
  
As the little blonde haired boy made his way over to Remus, he smiled. "Sleep well, James! Sweet dreams!" Remus nodded in agreement, waving his friend adieu. "We'll see you in the morning, James."  
  
"Good night, Remus. Good night, Peter..." James sighed, waving to his friends until after they left. He yawned once more, finally giving in and closing his eyes. Reaching toward his face, he removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand beside the bed, rolling over on his side. It was a cold night, and it wasn't even truly night. He kept his robe on to keep warm, instead of crawling underneath the covers and blankets.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sirius' voice ran through the Common Room to the Dormitory, his body stomping about. "James!"  
  
James shifted in Sirius' bed, rolling onto his back. He stretched his limbs outward, eyes closing tightly at the noise.  
  
"James!!!" It was Sirius' voice again, closer than before. The stomping of feet was louder as well.  
  
James groaned a bit and his eyes finally fluttered open at the sound of Sirius' voice, and a smile broke out on his face. Moments after James woke up, he noticed Sirius bound through the doors of the Domitory, arms open. James stumbled from the bed, leaving his glasses behind without a care as he jumped into Sirius' embrace. Both boys laughed heartily as they hugged, and Sirius leaned down to capture James' lips in a kiss. The two boys kissed one another softly until James broke it.  
  
"You're finally back!"   
  
"Yes, I am, and I was so miserable without you, James. You don't know what I'm feeling right now, just holding you in my arms."  
  
"But wait...I thought you were suspended for a week?"  
  
"Dumbledore apparently changed his mind. I wasn't too far from the school when he sent a message to the train operator. He spun me right around and here I am!"  
  
James hugged Sirius tightly, just happy to be back together with the other. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. I know I wasn't gone for that long, but it felt like an eternity to me anyway."  
  
"I know that feeling..."  
  
Sirius brought James closer to him, a smirk growing on his face. "You know...The best cure for being unhappy is to flip that around."  
  
James looked up to Sirius' eyes, and though he was a bit blurry, he could still make out that infamous glint. "Do you mean..?"  
  
Sirius simply nodded. "If you wish to."  
  
"I do, I do!"  
  
"Then let's go." Sirius grabbed ahold of James' hand, and as they exited the Dormitory, they found themselves in the Prefect Bathroom instead of the hallway down to the Common Room. James wasn't aware of the change, but he hugged Sirius tightly.   
  
"Are you-" He was cut off by lips to his own, and an arm snaking around his waist. He was falling to the floor and Sirius was falling atop him. As he continued to be kissed, James felt a throbbing item rubbing up against his thigh, causing a shivering moan to await release. His lips were quickly parted, and the moan was released into Sirius' mouth. The hands of the other boy were quick at work, and within a minute, James was naked. He began to pant, pushing his body against Sirius' in an attempt to release some deeper feelings. James looked over as best he could to see Sirius, but to his surprise, the boy was already naked as well.  
  
His lips were quickly left to dry as Sirius kissed softly down his neck, nipping at the nape that resided there. James' head made gentle contact with the tile floor, a chill running over him. He went to move his arms, but with an odd problem, he found he couldn't. He opened his eyes and tried to move his legs, but he couldn't move those either. He began to panic, sweat escaping from his pores. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He could, however make noises, and he did just that once he felt Sirius' tongue on his length.   
  
His body was screaming at him to move, but he couldn't, and he didn't know why. As Sirius lowered his mouth to engulf James' lower half, he gasped again, throatier than the last time. As Sirius began his way down James, one of his hands reached upward on the soft, milky skin, stopping at a nipple. He pinched it, and the young boy cried out. He stuttered until he could finally speak.  
  
"S-sirius! Be more gentle, please!"  
  
As Sirius finished at the bottom, he bit his way back up, causing the boy to cry out more. He finally removed himself from the engorged member, peering straight into James' eyes. The light haired boy's heart sank all the way to his stomach. It wasn't Sirius...It was Snape. But he was just kissing Sirius! He knew it was him! Were his eyes just playing tricks?  
  
"S-sirius?" He lifted his head up.  
  
"Sirius is a little busy at the moment, Potter." James knew now by the voice that this person was definitely not Sirius, but Snape for sure. Snape's hand reached around James' length, his smirk growing as he squeezed rather hard.  
  
James winced and his body struck to move, but to no avail. "Agh!" he cried out weakly, panting and almost near crying at the same time. He didn't know why his arms and legs wouldn't move, and he was sweating even more than before.  
  
"H-how?" he asked, somewhat between pain and ecstasy.  
  
"Polyjuice Potion," Snape stated, squeezing his hand a little tighter which caused James to wince once more. "I guess it wore off."  
  
"B-but, you were supposed to be suspended!"  
  
"Bingo...Aren't you the smart one? James...I had one of my little 'friends' take a bit of my potion...That was the Snape that you saw earlier...The one who was suspended...He'll be payed in kind. I happened to catch a few of Sirius' hairs in our last little meeting, which worked perfectly. I must play a great Sirius for you to think it's me."  
  
"J-just shut up!" James growled, his panting calming slightly, but Snape squeezed the member yet again, making the boy finally cry out. "H-how could you?! Why would you?!"  
  
"I told you I wasn't done with you."  
  
"But that w-was the other Snape? Wasn't it?"   
  
"Rehearsed lines, Potter...Get with the program...But, back to the important things...I believe I was..." Without finishing his sentence, Snape shot his head back down and encased his lips over the head of James' member, sucking hard on it.   
  
The boy's body was telling him to writhe and twist, but he was immobile. All he could do was cry out angrily and painfully. Snape continued his assaults on James' member until he finally got a softer pace. He knew James was reaching climax, simply because his mouth was flooded with saliva and foreign substances that came from James. He began to graze his teeth up and down, his pace enticingly slow. James growled angrily, trying to move.   
  
All that did was make the feeling worse. His mind was telling him to feel pleasured, but all he could feel was pain. His length was beginning to pulse now, and his whole body shuddered. Within seconds, Snape had arrived at the tip and was sucking at it furiously. He finally got James to release, the bittersweet liquid flowing down his throat. As Snape pulled his mouth away, a little of James' inner essence dribbled down his lips.  
  
"Oops," he said quietly, lifting a finger to catch the liquid. Once it was on his finger, he moved it closer to James' mouth. The boy shook his head crazily in an attempt to stop it, but he failed, and ended up with the liquid on his lips. He sputtered out in frustration.   
  
"Stop it already! Please! Snape, Please!"  
  
"Begging already, Potter? If you wish it so..." Snape's smirk widened as he lifted James' unanimated legs over his shoulders, a wand seemingly appearing out of nowhere, into his hand.   
  
"Lubricus," he stated softly, pointing to his own painfully stiff member. After the words, his length was covered in a sweet-smelling, cool liquid that stayed upon him. He lowered himself to James' entrance, prodding at it teasingly.  
  
James cried out in almost every thought emotion. He couldn't handle this! It was becoming too much. He yelled for help, but for some reason, he felt as if he wouldn't get any. They were in a bathroom...  
  
Snape, whilst the boy cried out, rammed himself full force into James, causing the boy to choke in pain. His eyes closed and rolled to the back of his head, as well as his body shifted slightly. Snape's motions were hard and forceful, too much for James' soft self. He wanted Sirius more than anything right now.  
  
"Sirius!!!" He cried out weakly, grunting in pain every time Snape thrusted into him. "Sirius, H-Hel-P me!"  
  
"He can't hear you, Potter, he's too busy with Remus!" Snape stopped his motions for just a moment to see the boy's facial expression. Upon his face lied a cruel, sickening smirk.  
  
James panted loudly, closing his eyes. "NO! Sirius wouldn't leave me for Remus! He told me he loves ME!" James' eyes were shut tight.  
  
Snape chuckled sinisterly. "Oh really? Well, he'd be here if he loved you, and he'd STOP me." With that last grunted word, Snape began to thrust into James harder now, the young boy's whole body moving when it happened.  
  
James felt as if someone was shoving a brick into him, it hurt so bad. He felt stretched out, and with every thrust, he felt like he was going to throw up. He began to cry now, tears falling down his face. The salty water stained his face as more fell, his head hitting the tile floor. He finally gave in and bit his lip, in an attempt to stop his shouts.  
  
Snape took this as a challenge. Pushing himself harder and harder into the boy, he now grasped ahold of the young one's member. He began to squeeze hard and stroke up and down, all the while thrusting painfully hard into James. Determined not to make any more noise, James kept his lip bit and his eyes shut, but the tears were welling up. He finally gave in with an earth-shattering scream of pain. A small, red liquid began to ooze from James' behind. Snape stopped at the scream, looking down to James' lower half. He noticed the blood and his soul-less smirk grew wider. "You like it that much you're losing it from BOTH ends? Jeez, if I knew you liked it so rough, I think I'd tell Sirius."  
  
He began to thrust harder now, his body so weak and in pain that he couldn't even feel he was getting stroked once more. His second, more loose climax was rising, and his cries of pain drowned the slaps of skin to skin. When he finally reached the final edge, he fell into the climax, releasing all over his chest.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
James was shifting over the bed frantically, crying out weakly from his dreams. His eyes were tear stained, and with a startled jump, he woke up in a heavy sweat. He cried out loudly, both in pain and fear, simply because of what just happened to him. All he could do was curl up to his knees as the tears began to fall once more. He rocked back and forth until running footsteps were heard outside the door. Within a second Remus and Peter were standing there, along with a couple of other Gryffindors.  
  
"James?! What in bloody hell happened!?" Remus exclaimed, running over to his friend. "Are you alright?!"  
  
Everyone went to walk in to crowd around James, but Peter kept them back, herding them all back to the Common Room, shutting the door behind him. Remus set a hand on James' shoulder, but it was smacked away and James cried out again, backing up to the headboard. He was panting, as well.  
  
"L-leave me alone, Snape!"  
  
"Snape? He's not here, James! Calm down, don't worry!" Remus extended his hand again, and this time, James peered over his knees toward the hand. It was blurry.   
  
Frantically searching to his right, he grabbed ahold of his glasses and fidgeted to put them on. Once he could see properly, he looked at Remus deeply. He wasn't quite sure if that was Remus, or if it was Snape with a PolyJuice Potion.   
  
"Is it...R-really you, Remus?"  
  
"Yes, it is, James. Do you need proof, my friend?" Remus crawled onto the bed slowly, as to not spook James. He drug down the side of the fabric hem of his neck, revealing a light scar.  
  
James studied it before he finally fell into Remus' arms, curling up and trembling.  
  
"What happened, James?" Remus asked worriedly, gulping. "Have a nightmare, did you?"  
  
James weakly nodded from Remus' lap, his trembling lowering and his panting decreasing as well. He pushed himself up toward Remus' chest, where he layed his head. His eyes were tear stained still, and his whole body felt violated...But it didn't really happen, right?  
  
"I did..." he stuttered out, the last tremble he had within him escaping with a sigh. "It...Snape...Snape raped me."  
  
Remus' eyes went wide. "He did WHAT?!"  
  
"He...H-he raped me." James reached a hand upward and wiped some drying tears from his eye. "It was so painful, Remus...Aren't dreams not supposed to hurt?"  
  
"I...I honestly don't know, James." Remus began to run a hand through James' hair to comfort the boy.  
  
"D-do you think he'd do that to me?"  
  
How was Remus supposed to answer that question? He hardly knew Snape, and he hardly knew what the hell the guy was thinking, much less cared. But for the simple fact James would freak out if he replied with "yes, he wants to jump your bones" instead of "no, he would never do that, he's not that mean." It was settled then.  
  
"No, he would never do that. He isn't that mean."  
  
James smiled and sniffled lightly, hugging the werewolf boy weakly. "Thanks, Remus. I feel so much better now..."  
  
"Not at all, James. I hope you DO feel better...Now, do you want me to stay in here, or do you want to rest some more?"  
  
"Stay here. Please. I hate to admit it, but I'm...really scared." James felt so ashamed to say that. He was supposed to be Mr. Hero, afraid of nothing...  
  
"I'll stay here. Don't be afraid to admit what you're feeling." If only Remus followed his own advice, then this might have never happened.  
  
"Thanks again, Remus."  
  
"Don't worry about it, James. Now, go to sleep while I stay here."  
  
"Y-you sure, Remus?" James looked up to Remus with a soft smile, setting his head on the young werewolf's shoulder.  
  
"Positive. Now, get some sleep. Good night, Prongs."  
  
"'Night, Moony."  
  
~*~*****************************~*~  
  
Author's Note: Now, before you start thinking I hate James because of what I wrote, I just wanna state he's my favorite character ^_^! I don't like young Snape much...So he's all evil and stuff. This was the spawn of random thinkings, erm...The dream scene was. James'll be having a lot of them...^^;;; Review, please! 


	13. Nightmares, Day 2

Author's Note: School started today and this fic seemed to be ignored for a bit. I've drowned in school work since the classes aren't that easy, but I should find time to keep writing this. I hope y'all keep reading it ^_^. James will be having yet another nightmare, but nothing like the first ^.~ So don't worry. Standard Disclaimers apply, I don't own them...Shoot.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Time/Scene Change  
  
  
~*~********************************~*~  
  
James awoke with a small pain in his arm. He hadn't shifted at all, so his body hurt. It was around five, and James thought it was much later than it actually was. He groaned lightly, shifting around in his own bed. As he sat up, he rubbed his eyes, looking toward his feet. Remus wasn't with him, and now he had been placed in his own bed. That dream, or rather, nightmare, that he had last night rushed back into his mind, causing him to groan out in fear. He reached beside him and put on his glasses, peering around the Dormitory. His first place to look was Sirius' bed, hoping that yesterday was just a dream. It wasn't.  
  
With a saddened sigh, his eyes shifted toward Remus' bed, and surely enough, there lied the young boy, nuzzling into his pillow. Catching sight of Peter next, James noticed a pattern: everyone was asleep. What time was it? James rubbed his eyes once more, eyes turning toward the window. There wasn't any light outside, so it must've been early. He should go back to sleep...  
  
Dropping his form gently down to his bed, he removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand beside him, snuggling back up underneath the covers. He wondered what the day was going to be like, until finally drifting back off to sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Only a couple hours later did James reawaken, groggy and tired. He heard hustle and bustle around him, the other 6th year boys getting ready for their classes. Once James sat up, two bodies walked in his direction, and when James put on his glasses, he identified them as two of the boys he didn't talk to too often.  
  
The first boy, rather tall and dark skinned, with a deep voice, spoke. "James? Remus told me to tell you that he wanted you to meet him downstairs when you woke up."  
  
The second boy nodded, running a hand through his short, semi-curly black hair. "Yeah, Peter's down there too." The both of them paused for a moment as they let James wake up fully, and take down the information. Not before long, the darker boy leaned in and sat on James' bed.  
  
"So what happened with Sirius? Where is he?" he questioned, leaning in.  
  
James grumbled lightly, wrinkling his nose as he stretched. His eyes caught the other boy's, but he shook his head a little. "Nothing important. He just got in trouble and he's gone for a while."  
  
"Well, erm...Okay then...Mind if I ask you another question?"  
  
James didn't much reply, simply because he was still partly asleep.  
  
"What happened with you and Lily? You're not like...joined at the hip anymore. Did you break up?"  
  
"Honestly?" James asked, slightly curious to see what would happen if he told the boys about him and Sirius. He quickly decided against it. "Technically yes...We were having some problems, and we couldn't much solve them."  
  
"Sorry to hear that," the second boy stated softly, eyes shifting around uncomfortably. "Well, you should start getting ready, breakfast is in about a half hour. We've gotta finish getting ready too. See you at breakfast." With that he tugged on the other boy's arm, looking up to him.  
  
The darker haired boy leaned down, pulling his arm away slowly. "Alright, alright, hang on Alex." He turned to look at James, and he stood up, towering over his company rather much. "We'll see you at breakfast, James."  
  
"See you then, Danny, Alex." As James watched Alex pull Danny away, he laughed softly to himself. Poor Danny had the shorter one hanging on him quite a bit, but he didn't seem to mind.   
  
James slid out of the bathroom a couple minutes later, dressed in his robes, his messy hair slightly normal, and his glasses on. He wasn't too tired anymore, and now that he was more awake, he ventured down the stairs to the Common Room. As his walked down them, he noticed Remus and Peter sitting on a nearby couch, Remus' face buried in a book, and Peter was jotting down some words onto paper. James walked across the floor to them, clearing his throat as he arrived. They both stopped what they were doing, their eyes landing on James. Remus was first to speak.  
  
"Did you sleep well, James?"  
  
James moved toward the couch, bumping his way between Remus and Peter, plopping down right in the middle.  
  
"I did after I woke up that one time, but thanks for..." He leaned in to whisper in Remus' ear, "...staying with me."  
  
"Not at all, James. After all, what're friends for?" Remus smiled, nudging James in the side. "It's not like I'd leave you out to dry."  
  
James nodded. "Well, still, thanks. I didn't really dream much after that, but I'll tell you...I don't feel...all...-here-, today. Kind of like I'm half here, and then half not? You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes. Do you feel like going to class today? I bet you Dumbledore might pull some strings and let you miss a class or two."  
  
"But I don't want to do that, Remus. If I miss classes, then my credit to the end of the year might not count, and I might not go on to 7th year..."  
  
"Well, think about it," Peter said, turning his body toward Remus' and James', catching their attention. "If you don't focus, and you try to transfigure something, you could end up making it the complete opposite of what you wanted. Or...You could possibly transfigure a person! You don't want to do that."  
  
"...You're right...But it's a chance I have to take. I need to pass the class."  
  
Remus sniffed just slightly, his eyelids fluttering. He shuddered softly, looking away from the other two boys. "Is it...Getting a little hot in here?"  
  
Both boys shook their heads, but Peter stood from the couch, brushing off his robes. "Ah...Anyone hungry?"   
  
James felt a little off center, but he nodded. "Let's go, hm? Remus?"  
  
Remus' attention turned back to the other boys, his golden eyes shimmering for just a moment before he stood. "I'm yready."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James sat down at the long, slender table, taking his seat right between Remus and Peter, not something he was used to. It was always Sirius, him, Remus, then Peter. This was already starting to be a weird day.   
  
"When do you think I'll get the owl from Sirius?" James whispered to Remus, fidgeting with his fork.  
  
"It should come in a little bit, after breakfast, don't worry." His voice was smoother, more deep than usual. His irises were laced with the most faint gold, the color deepening as you closed in on the pupils.   
  
"Don't worry, James. I'm sure you'll get it soon," Peter added, a smile on his face.  
  
James sighed. "I hope you guys are right."  
  
As the last of the remaining students entered the Great Hall, the tables filled up, and the food seemed as though it appeared out of no where. Basic breakfast foods were served, and the students ate, chattering among one another as the teachers did the same. Idle chatter became more present as the meal time passed, and students plates were emptied, some refilled upon request. James didn't speak much as he ate, mostly thoughts churning through his head as he gobbed down some eggs. The nightmare last night plagued him, and every time he tried to get it out of his head, he could hear Snape's disgusting laugh.   
  
Shaking his head, James dropped his fork and trembled out a sigh, his eyes closing tightly. Most of the people around him didn't notice, but he didn't exactly want them to, the less attention drawn to him the better. Once he put another thought in his head, he finally opened his eyes to the sound of fluttering wings. Hundreds of multi-colored owls flew in from the tower windows, packages and letters, as well as the unpopular howlers, being dropped in front of students. James looked up at the wave of feathers and began to search for Sirius' Family's owl, whose distinctive black masked face was hidden among all the other owls. Just when James thought that he wasn't to receive a letter, the owl he had searched for flew past him in a gusty wind of feathers, leaving behind a note labeled "James".   
  
Smiling like an idiot, James grabbed the note and fiddled with it, trying to rip it open. Once he calmed down and he got himself in a less hyper-ecstatic mood, he slid his index finger through the side, ripping a small slit in it. Slipping another finger into it, he retrieved the rough textured paper within, unfolding it and beginning to read it.  
  
"Dear James:  
  
I hope everything is going okay with you there. The express ride back was literally hell, even though Snape and I had different cars. He ended up visiting mine, though against my choice, and pestered me like mad. He wouldn't shut up about you, and he how he wanted to hurt you, he was so mad. I almost started a fight with him, but I kept myself in check so I didn't get in more trouble than I needed to. I got home around in the early morning, and I wrote you as soon as I got here. My parents are furious with me, and they have taken away everything but my basic needs. I can't use any magic to get anything, so I must do it the Muggle way. It's hell. I miss you like mad, James, you don't know how much. If only I could be there with you, holding you in my arms, caressing your soft face. I sit here at my desk, wishing you were with me, like you were last summer when your parents went away. Oops, forgive the smudge, I'm having a bit of a problem keeping my emotions inside ... What else is there to say? How are Remus and Peter? Lily? Is everything alright with you all? I hope so. I'm going to be checked on in a few minutes, so I must make this short. I love you. Please don't cry while I'm gone, James, I don't want you hurting over me not being there. I want you to be happy. Do well in Potions, and prove Professor Avalade that a Gryffindor prevails, hm? And, if I am lucky enough, I will be back to catch your Quidditch Game against Hufflepuff, but if I don't, good luck, and ride strong. I know I said it before, but I'll say it again; I love you. I hear my parents footsteps downstairs, so I'm going to have to go. I wish you well.  
  
~Sirius"  
  
James' eyes were welled with soft tears, but they were barely noticeable, as if they were from a yawn. Playing it as just that, James fake-yawned, the tears falling, some hitting the letter. They matched with Sirius'. He folded the note up, putting it in his robe pocket, where it would be safe. The lump he had in his throat to keep from softly crying was disappearing, his frequent swallows dissolving it. He felt eyes on him, and when he looked up, he noticed it was just Remus and Peter.  
  
"We thought we'd wait to ask you about it until after you finished," Remus said, pursing his lips closed as he lifted his head up. He took a barely audible sniff at the air, a low, but almost silent growl forming in his throat. "Don't feel so sad, James..."  
  
Honestly, James still wasn't used to that. Remus could read anyone like a book when it came to his monthly transformation. The nose of a werewolf must be enough to drive a person mad, simply with all the smells and the emotions...James nodded a bit, wrinkling up his nose.  
  
"I'm...I'll write him back tonight. I'll show you the note, tonight."  
  
"It's your personal property, I'm sure there's things in there you don't want us reading..." Peter stated.   
  
"It's...It'll be alright. Nothing in there I can't let you two read. He asked how you were doing, so I'll write about it."  
  
Remus paused, a hand reaching up toward his chin. He stroked the now slightly fur covered skin, nodding gently. "Well, we should get going to class, hm? Professor McGonagall doesn't like it when we're late."  
  
"Transfiguration..." James muttered, sighing softly. "Sirius' favorite class..." His words were barely audible.  
  
"It'll be okay, James. You can work with Peter and I today. I don't think McGonagall will care."  
  
"Thanks, Remus."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Almost late, boys," McGonagall stated, sitting at her desk as she watched Remus, James and Peter walk in. Just as they did, the door shut behind them with a slam, causing them all to jump.  
  
"We're on time, though," James said, about to hurry to his seat. McGonagall cleared her throat and motioned for him to come to her desk, but she waved away Peter and Remus.  
  
"I've spoken with Headmaster Dumbledore, so you're exempted from some things. If you mess up, I'll understand."  
  
James was a little astonished. Did she know he and Sirius were...? Nah, she couldn't.   
  
"I know how important Mr. Black is to you, and having him gone will disrupt your focus. We're going to be working with inanimate objects and turning them into animals; do you think you can do that?" Her tone was much softer than usual, more caring.  
  
James nodded meekly, holding his books to his chest. "I...I'll try."  
  
"Well, at any point you feel as though you can't do it, don't be afraid to ask for help."  
  
James nodded once more, and when McGonagall excused him, he hurried back toward his empty table. Remus and Peter sat in front of him. McGonagall began to talk about the ancient works of how to take an inanimate object and make it move, and the concentration it took to do so. Everyone had a rock on their desk, as well as a few papers, even a book. To pass the class today, each object had to be transfigured into an animal of their choice; within reason. James figured he'd try to turn the rock into a bunny. Sounded simple enough.  
  
After McGonagall showed them how it was done, the class went at it, but James just stared at his rock, holding his wand. He focused on a rabbit's body, it's shape, it's inner self. He pointed his wand toward the rock, the medium sized stone beginning to shake. It popped out the the long ears, the head, hind legs, the front little arms, the puffy soft tail. But...The body didn't transform. Upon James' desk lied a half rock, half rabbit creature. Once he caught sight of what it looked like, he coughed out loudly.  
  
McGonagall turned from where she was standing, looking over in James' direction. Once she saw what happened, she immediately glided over to him, a fretful sigh escaping her.  
  
"I thought this might happen."  
  
James looked up at McGonagall sheepishly, a little laugh coming from him. Setting his wand on the table, he looked around the room as everyone stopped what they were doing, eyes focused on him. This was quite embarrassing.  
  
"James, you focused, right? All aspects of the animal?" She looked to the atrocity that sat upon his desk, the little creature trying to move, but failing horribly.  
  
James nodded weakly, shooting his gaze toward the floor. "I did...Or so I thought."  
  
"Well, that's alright." She pointed her wand at the semi-creature, turning it back into a rock within seconds. James sighed softly to himself, shaking his head.  
  
"Do you want to do something else, Mr. Potter? Or possibly continue with this...and maybe succeed?" McGonagall looked around the classroom before her eyes landed on James once more, staring intently at him.  
  
"I...I think I wanna continue on this. I can do it this time."  
  
"You're quite sure about this?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I'll work with him, Professor." It was a voice that made McGonagall's glance jot to the other side of the room, and she instinctively knew who it was.   
  
"Alright then, Mr. Lupin, you can work with him. Mr. Pettigrew, you may also." She began to walk away from James' desk, and both Remus and Peter slid their way over to their friend.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," James sighed, looking at the rock as if it could kill him. He couldn't even transfigure this...How was he going to transfigure himself when Remus went through his transformation? This was going to be much harder than he thought...Especially since he couldn't even focus right. The full moon was to come out tonight, thus giving him a short amount of time before he could shake the problems from his mind. The remnants of last night's dream came back to him, and he shook his head.  
  
"James? Are you alright, there? You seemed to doze off into space..." Remus' voice broke James' thought, but none too soon.  
  
"Oh...Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to have worried you." He leaned in, peering up at Remus with a quirked brow. "The full moon is coming out tonight, isn't it?"  
  
"And the award goes to your strikingly quick self, James..." Remus chuckled, his voice a little deeper than it even was earlier that morning. "But...Yes...I've got to go speak with Dumbledore tonight. He knows, I'm sure."  
  
"Well, I'll be there, don't expect any different."  
  
"Do you think you can...you know? I mean, if you can't do it to a rock-"  
  
"Just...Believe me."   
  
Remus nodded meakly, but he trusted James enough to not question it. "Well, alright then, how about we work on this then? Help me with the rock."  
  
"Well...I'll do my best."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time had flown by this day, surprisingly. The newly shortened three Marauder boys went through their classes, through lunch, and now sat in the stream time between the end of classes and dinner. The only teacher to give James much homework was, without a doubt, Professor Avalade, but that didn't seem to discourage him any. He went through Herbology just as well as he usually did, and with minimal effort, he passed through Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As much as he seemed to feel out of it, he was getting along normally now. Here he sat on his bed, upstairs in the Tower, his only real moment alone today. No one else was around, and he kept that noted. No one seemed to much want to be in the Dormitory unless it was to sleep.  
  
Remus had gone off to Dumbledore's office earlier on, and Peter went to the library to check out some old books he needed for his History of Magic report, that of which James still needed to do as well. It wasn't due until a couple more days, so he figured it would be okay to get the books later. As he sat on his bed, he peered around at all the others that occupied the room, his mind wandering. He thought of Sirius, of what would happen when he came back, and how everything would be well again.   
  
Feeling a little tired now, he fell back softly onto his bed, his eyes fighting as if to choose which was better: staying open, or closing. Finally resulting in the latter, James felt himself drift off into sleep, his body slowing down, but his mind busy at work still  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"James, wake up."  
  
James rolled over on his bed, grumbling a little. He buried his face into his pillow, brown, messy tresses hiding his eyes.  
  
"James Potter, wake up now before I ground you."  
  
That voice was all too familiar, but James hadn't heard it in some time. He slowly rolled over in the opposite direction, his eyes opening in the slightest. He caught sight of someone he hadn't seen in all too long. His mother.  
  
"M-mom...?" James whispered groggily, a hand rising to his face and rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Yes. Now, get up. You've got chores to do."  
  
'Chores...?' James thought to himself. He should be in school...What was he doing here? As he sat up and watched his mom leave, he reached to his nightstand and put on his glasses. Looking around his surroundings, something was becoming more apparent. He -was- at home, and not in school. The thought just occurred to him: His mom sounded rather angry...What did he do?  
  
After a few moments, James slid out of his bed, stumbling over to his closet half-asleep. He opened the double doors and gazed over his clothes, deciding on a simple pair of jeans and a dark, forest green shirt. He tossed those to his bed, leaning his form against the frame of his closet door.   
  
"What am I...doing here?" he asked himself as his eyes moved to the doorway, peering out into the empty hall.  
  
There rang a voice from down the hall, seemingly down some stairs. "James, get down here!"  
  
It was his dad this time. -He- sounded even angrier than his mother did...Why was this? Quickly dressing, James slipped out of his bedroom and down the stairs, arriving in the kitchen of his home. He hadn't seen this in a while, either...  
  
"Eat and then get working." His dad didn't even say good morning - how rude. James stepped over to the counter of the island that stood in the center of his kitchen, a single glass of milk and an apple sitting atop it. -This- was breakfast? Where was the eggs? The bacon? The fresh juice? How weird.  
  
"A-alright then..." His comment was a tad late, but James didn't care for the moment. Both of his parents were acting odder than usual, and he was at home, which made things even weirder than before. He took the apple in hand, biting into it with a semi-sigh. He had to figure things out.  
  
After James finished the 'breakfast' he had, he walked into the living room where his mother and father sat, both of them looking up to him with sharpened eyes. His father cleared his throat and ruffled the "Daily Prophet" he had in his hands, his eyes returning to the text, while his mother put down her book, her eyes still on him.   
  
"Something the matter, James?"  
  
"Actually...Now that you mention it..."  
  
"You know where everything is. What can't you find?"  
  
"That's not what I meant, Mom. I mean...What am I doing home? I was at school just like...a minute ago and-"  
  
"Nonsense, James. You were suspended for the rest of the week. Why are you worrying about School?" She seemed rather calm about this...  
  
James was beginning to get a little more worried now. -He- was suspended from school? What? This couldn't be. Sirius was the one who was suspended...How'd the whole thing flip?  
  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't the one who got suspended, it was Sirius! Granted, it was my fault, but it wasn't me!"  
  
"James, don't start with that. You were the one who hit that Severus boy that you pester constantly. Sirius wasn't even there." She sighed, annoyed.  
  
"That's not the truth, Mother! It wasn't -me-!" James stomped his foot, arms crossing over his chest in an angry fashion.  
  
"James, don't you yell at me! Denying what happened will only make it worse! Now, go do your chores!" With that, his mother picked up her book, pulling out the mark and starting to read once again, thus ending the discussion.  
  
James huffed angrily and turned around, stomping off to his room. Once he got in there, he slammed his door loudly, locking it shut. He dropped onto his bed with a heavy, annoyed sigh, burying his face into his pillow. Making sure he was muffled, James yelled loudly, releasing some of the pent up frustration and confusion he had. This was just too weird. He wasn't the one suspended, he knew that for sure! But what an odd turn of events...  
  
As he lied there, James heard his parents downstairs yelling his name, telling him to come downstairs and get his chores done. It was becoming all too much for him. James buried his face into the pillow so deeply, he had to close his eyes. While the world blacked out from view, James' hearing followed, until he finally slid into another sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
~*~******************************~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I know it's a short chapter, but I had to post what I had before my evil, EVIL writer's block. The dream was literally where I stopped, so I have to just wait until it comes back to my mind, and I'll edit it, alrighty? Please Review! 


	14. Final Night of Sleeplessness

Author's Notes: If they ever take this story away, it'll always be back, and by that, you can just check my home page, and there it is. ^.^ Don't forget to Review at the end....;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~= Time change (same day)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ = James' Dream  
  
  
~*~********************~*~  
  
That dream that James had stuck with him most of the following day, and as much as he wanted to get rid of the thought, the other dream plagued him as well. All these nightmares were only caused by the fact that Sirius wasn't there with him, by his side. James wanted badly for Sirius to return, but as hard as he wished it, it didn't come any sooner. Remus and Peter had helped him through a lot of it, but in some ways, James was growing stronger. He handled some of it better than he had others, but now that the last few nights passed, he had been dreamless, or rather, nightmare-less.  
  
James was swamped with homework, and since Remus and Peter had gone off to study at the library, James was alone, but he wanted it that way. He hadn't had much a moment's peace since this whole ordeal. All his professors, discluding Professor Avalade, of course, had lightened his homework load, and every day James recorded down what had happened so when Sirius returned, he could give it all to him. Though Dumbledore tried his best, Sirius was still accounted for all the homework they had.  
  
Even though dinner had just passed, James was still kind of hungry. He didn't eat much earlier, but he wasn't feeling too well. The past day or two he felt a little nauseated, as well as hotter than usual. He refused to think he was getting sick, but when the full moon arrived earlier on in the week, accompanied by Remus' transformation, they all had to make way to the Shrieking Shack with rain drenching them along the way. James came back to the school wetter than he did during Quidditch practice, at times.  
  
Thoughts were bubbling still in James' head about the dreams he had, but along with those came the joy and rapture of what was to happen tomorrow: Sirius' return. The earlier this night ended, the earlier James could be up and the earlier he'd see Sirius. It was hard to believe that the week he had gone through had been so hard, but it was paying off, in a way. With Sirius' return meant, hopefully, the end of the nightmares and sleepless nights. Running on less than 24 hours of sleep during the whole week was not one of James' strong points.   
  
Peering down at his watch he adorned, James noticed the time was earlier than he believed. Much earlier. Would this day not end and let the next one come? James finished up the last few sentences of his Herbology paper as best he could, but the thoughts within his head were clouding his judgement. He dropped the quill after finally finishing it up, dropping his head back toward his pillow with a soft sigh.  
  
"Why can't this day just end?"  
  
James wasn't expecting much of a response to that, simply because no one was around. It was an empty question, in his opinion. His homework was scattered around him, some books open, some closed with paper feeding out of it, but James didn't really care; at least he finished it. His ears perked a bit as he heard steps coming down the hall, and as he sat up, he leaned his head in toward the door's direction. As he saw the shadow growing taller in the light, he knew who it was.  
  
"Hey Danny," he stated.   
  
Though the other boy was out by the door across the room, he heard James, acknowledging the other with a nod. He slid across the middle of the room, arriving at James' bed.  
  
"Hey James. Drowning in homework, I see?"  
  
James shook his head with a small chuckle. "Just finished, actually."  
  
"Lucky you. I had to help Alex with some of his. He's off with his other friends."  
  
"Really? He's not with you for once. That's rare."  
  
"Well...Yes, it is, but hey, I enjoy the peace."  
  
"How can you handle having him do that to you on a daily basis?" James scratched his head, pulling off his glasses to rub his eyes.  
  
"We're friends, James. You know, friends hang out and such." Danny laughed lightly.  
  
"Oh, well, of course. But..."  
  
"I know what you're probably thinking."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. And yes."  
  
James' ears perked a bit and he nodded his head knowingly. "Thought as much."  
  
Danny blushed very lightly, turning his head away for a moment. "Well...Anyway. Isn't Sirius supposed to be coming back tomorrow?"  
  
"Ah, well, yeah. Nice subject change, Danny."  
  
"You know me; I'm good at what I do." As he looked back at James, he yawned a little.  
  
"Oh yes indeed. But yes, Sirius is supposed to be coming back tomorrow. I'm standing on pins and needles here...I was about to try and sleep, but I'm..." James paused, looking down toward the bed.  
  
"You what, James?" Danny leaned in a little, his eyes trying to catch James'.  
  
"I've been having these...odd dreams. Recurring ones. I've had these dream where...I'm the one at home, and my parents...They were so...-angry-..."  
  
"Really? Doesn't sound wonderfully fun."  
  
James shook his head. "No, it hasn't been. But I suppose that since Sirius isn't here, that's why I've been having them."  
  
Danny was known for being a little...dense. He wasn't exactly getting it, though he tried. "What's going on between you two?"  
  
James peered up into Danny's eyes and cocked his head just slightly, a small, but apparent sigh escaping him.  
  
"Oh...I see. I get it now...Makes sense!" Danny smacked one of his hands into the palm of the other, a smile on his face.   
  
"Very nice, Danny."  
  
"Do Peter and Remus know?" Another dense question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I should have figured."  
  
"What about you? Anybody know...?" James trailed off.  
  
"Oh...Um, right now, just you."  
  
"Really? Well, I feel priveleged and special." James smiled sincerely.  
  
Danny chuckled softly. "You should."   
  
James released a small yawn, stretching out his arms. He was getting kind of tired, which was good. Like he had said, the earlier he got to bed, the earlier he could get up. Danny followed suit.  
  
"Danny, how long have you and Alex..." He left it off at that.  
  
"Oh...Umm...A month, I believe? Yes...A month...Tomorrow, actually."  
  
"Hmm...Well, do you and Alex want to go with me when I wait for Sirius tomorrow?"  
  
Danny shook his head. "No no...Don't want to intrude on a happy reunion."  
  
James leaned forward, setting his head in Danny's lap. Though Danny wasn't expecting this, he didn't object. They were friends, after all. James turned his head to where he could look up to the darker skinned boy, and with a sigh, he ran a hand through his own hair.  
  
"Ah, I don't think Sirius would mind. You're our friends, after all."  
  
"Correction: Your friend. Sirius doesn't much like Alex."  
  
"Well, he likes you, doesn't he?"  
  
"I suppose..." Danny blinked a few times, tilting his head to the side. "Well...Yes. He hasn't said anything elsewise against me."  
  
"I don't think he would."  
  
"I still have to decline though, James. Your happy little reunion, my little anniversary. If I know Alex, he'll make this a big deal since it's a first month anniversary, so...I've got to noddle off with him tomorrow to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Hogsmeade!" James shot upward, smacking a hand to his forehead.  
  
Danny was a little freaked by James' sudden movement, his heart skipping a beat. Once James released an angry groan, he set his head back in Danny's lap.  
  
"I forgot the Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow..."  
  
"Well, when is Sirius coming back in?"  
  
There rose a confused sigh from within James. "I...I think early morn...Somewhere around 9 or so..."  
  
"Well, the trip isn't until 12, if I remember right. Since it's on a Sunday and everything, they're letting students sleep in for once. At least no annoying first and second years will be there?"  
  
James nodded. "Yeah, I guess...But isn't this a coincidence...Do you think...?" He trailed off for a moment ,scratching his head.  
  
"What, James?" Danny was sort of tired of James' constant trailing off. Was it possible for him to finish a thought?  
  
"I think...Dumbledore set it all up...I mean...You know, Sirius is gone for a week, but he comes back on a Sunday, as well as the whole Hogsmeade trip...I think he planned it this way."  
  
"Who knows," Danny began, "Dumbledore's like that sometimes."  
  
James nodded with a smile. "Yep yep. But...It's just weird how he does that sometimes..."  
  
Danny nodded in agreement. He idly ran a hand through James' hair, affectionately, but in more of a friendly type way. James closed his eyes and sighed softly, his hands set on his chest.  
  
"I wish today would turn to tomorrow..."  
  
Danny chuckled, his hand stopping for a moment. "I know...Hogsmeade will be fun, and you'll get to be with Sirius, I'll be with Alex; all will be right with the world."  
  
James joined in the chuckle, opening his eyes. "Yeah...Want to see the letter Sirius sent to me today?"  
  
Danny nodded with a soft smile. "Sure."  
  
James shuffled up for a moment and retrieved the letter, and once he layed his head back in Danny's lap, he began to read it:  
  
"Dear James~  
  
Today's been hell, honestly. I woke up late and my parents got angry with me, and they told me I had to do a few chores for them before I would be able to return tomorrow morning. I can't wait until I'm with you again. I really, really miss you...I had a dream about you last night. We were sitting outside, near the lake, you in my arms. I leaned down to kiss you, and when I caught your lips we were caught by Professor McGonagall. How weird? Well, it gets weirder. You know Danny and Alex? Those two boys you're friends with? They were there...It's an odd question, but are they going out? Because in my dream they were...Anyways...After we were caught, McGonagall told us that we better get inside if we're to do that, that we don't want to catch cold...Very strange. But anyway...When we went back inside...I began to kiss you as I carried you up to the dormitory, and your hands were very busy...When we finally got upstairs, I layed you on your bed and you pulled me next to you, and there we slept...Until I woke up. I...James, I know I told you when I left but...I just wanted you to know that...  
I love you.  
~Sirius"  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet!" Danny stated, his eyes softened and his lip trembling a bit.  
  
"You're not going to cry, are you?" James asked.  
  
"Not at all...I'm just...Touched." Danny stayed silent after that.  
  
There hung a soft veil of silence over the two boys as Danny ran his hair through James' hair, but after a couple minutes later, Danny broke it.  
  
"So, how long have you been with Sirius?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, not too long...I believe not even two weeks..."  
  
"Really? Have you...You know."  
  
James blushed furiously, but he couldn't lie now, Danny would know. He squealed out lightly and hid his face, a light laughter following from the other boy.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. But um...What about Lily and all? What happened there?"  
  
"Really? I...It's hard to explain I guess...Give me a moment..."  
  
Danny nodded accordingly, his hand still idly running through James' hair.   
  
"Well, I was supposed to meet with Lily in the Great Hall and all about a week ago, and when I got there, she was speaking with this....Slytherin boy. I got...jealous and everything, and being the way I am...I became really upset. She accused me of being jealous, which I was, and ran off. I tried to find her and everything, but I just ended up getting lost...Sirius helped me a lot, and while he helped me....we just sort of clicked...He told me to go after Lily, and I did. We made up, but it wasn't the same...When I was doused with this love potion or something by Snape, at least that's what Remus told me, I became Snape's little slave, and Lily found out about me and Sirius...We broke up on the spot..."  
  
Danny's eyes were widened somewhat as the story unfolded, almost in slight doubt as to what happened. "I knew something wasn't right with you during that class."  
  
"Well, at least now you know."  
  
Danny smiled with a small nod, his eyes gazing off into the distance for a moment. He released a soft sigh, his hand stopping in midst of running through James' hair. "Seems kind of surreal if you ask me."  
  
James looked up at Danny, the other boy lowering his eyes to James' sight. "I never thought about it that way."  
  
"Hmm...Well, if you think about it. It kind of happened fast, and from what I'm guessing, I think Sirius felt this way about you before this happened. What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Wasn't expecting that kind of question," James sighed, "but truthfully...? I don't know...I just...Well, I guess that I always cared for Sirius, but while the time he took care of me, or so I believe, I'm thinking is when it all came about..."  
  
Danny nodded lightly. "Well, makes sense. He felt a small yawn crawling up from inside him, and once he released it, he wrinkled his nose. "What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"Um...Somewhere around ... Seven, I believe."  
  
"Ack...I've got to go meet Alex for a study session. He's really great in Potions...And I'm not. Heh heh. You know as much. You don't mind if I leave you?"  
  
"No no, go ahead, you've got plans." James smiled. "I'll be fine on my own."  
  
Danny slowly pulled off of the bed, James' head falling to the softened surface. "I'll see you tomorrow." Waving, Danny walked out of the dormitory.  
  
"See you tomorrow." As soon as Danny had left the room, James sighed lightly. He picked up his books that layed around his bed, setting them inside his trunk. The day was coming to a closer end, but since it was still a bit early, James lied back on the bed, folding his arms beneath his head. Thoughts came back into his head as he lied there, but most of them were about the first time he met Sirius, as well as when he met Remus and Peter. That thought alone was enough to perk up James' mood, and within moments, he had closed his eyes and fallen into a light sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"James? James, wake up!"  
  
There was no answer. James was fast asleep, curled up in the bed among all the sheets. He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him, and the motion made him groan out lightly.  
  
"James, come on, wake up!"  
  
James smacked his lips together with a yawn, rolling over. His eyes flickered open for a moment, only to reveal the form of Sirius. He was hovering over James, looking into his eyes. With a couple of blinks, James raised a hand to his eyes.  
  
"Sirius? Is that...Actually you?"  
  
"Yes, James it is. Today's March 30th, and I'm back for sure."  
  
"But...It's not even..." James reached for his glasses lying on his nightstand, and slipping them on, he turned to look at his watch. "Oh my god, it's past 10! I-I slept in!"  
  
"James, shh, calm down." Sirius sat down beside the newly panicking boy, setting a hand on his shoulder. "James, don't worry about it. I'm here, with you, and that's all that matters."  
  
James leaned himself against Sirius' chest, curling up to the boy's warmth. He sighed weakly, his eyes raising to look into the older one's. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you arrived..."  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head over it." Sirius kissed the top of James' matted, messy hair with a soft smile, his arms wrapped around the younger boy. "I'm here, so...I heard from Danny about some trip to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a trip today...But...I don't think it's for another bit of time..."  
  
"That Danny is something else, isn't he?"  
  
"He's a great friend, yes. I'm happy to see you're becoming better friends with my other friends." James smiled and caught Sirius' lips in a soft kiss.  
  
After he broke from James' lips, Sirius nodded. "Oh I made a very concious effort to do so. In fact...Danny?" His voice raised when he said the boy's name.  
  
As if on cue, Danny slid through the door, clad in nothing but a tight fitting pair of underwear. James released a rather surprised sound, his head leaning toward his friend in a bit of disbelief.  
  
"Danny, what ARE you wearing? The trip to Hogsmeade is in less than 2 hours!"  
  
"Calm down, James. That gives us plenty of time."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Sirius chuckled softly, one of his arms reaching out invitingly to Danny. As the darker skinned boy moved forward, James began to feel a bit weirded out. He blinked a few times once he noticed Danny crawling into the grasp of Sirius. Backing away slowly, James curled up, knees huddled to his chest as he saw Danny and Sirius begin to kiss. The sheer sight of it was enough to make James sick, but it didn't stop there. Sirius began to caress Danny's body, the darker one doing just the same with Sirius. He removed his robes, kissing down the nape of his neck, all the down to his chest. James cried out, not sure he could take anymore, dashing himself out of the dormitory and down the steps.   
  
There was a loud gasp that escaped him as he saw what he did. Remus and Peter were making out on the couch near the fireplace. Across the room, Lily and the Slytherin boy. As James' eyes shot toward the middle of the Common Room, he saw Alex walking toward him.  
  
"Ah, James, there you are. Ready?"  
  
"R-Ready for w-what!" James stuttered, trying his best not to collapse on the floor from the confusion. "I...My lord..." James closed his eyes tightly shut.  
  
He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and as he opened his eyes, he saw every single male friend of his hovering over him - Naked.   
  
"James..." Sirius called, "You're going to enjoy this..." He felt Sirius' hand crawling up his back.  
  
"Just give into it, James...Let your pleasure come to you..." Danny's words echoed through James' ears.  
  
"Come on, James..." There rang Alex's voice. Scarier than life itself.  
  
"You'll love it James..." Both Remus and Peter's voices made themselves known, their bodies moving in closer now, as well as those of the other males around him.  
  
"Go away!" James cried, burying his face in his knees. What in the hell was happening? Why was it happening? James didn't know.  
  
All the bodies of the other boy's moved in closer, James' body tensing up tightly, his knuckles turning white. He felt all the hands touching him, and as soon as he looked up, he blacked out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~************************~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I lost some of my writer's block! go me! whee!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pretty please with Sugar on top, I'd love reviews! ^_^ 


	15. Reunitement

Author's Note: After like, a couple weeks neglect, I'm writing again. I didn't feel like it, honestly. My life's been every way on the board and I'm barely keeping stable. Now that I have a good two hours of silence I believed I should write again. Hope you enjoy the reunion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time Change   
  
  
~*~****************************~*~  
  
  
This night had been hell for James. As much as he had hoped to stay dream free, it didn't quite work out so well. He stayed up most of the night, lying in the bed and thinking. These dreams would certainly go away once Sirius returned, wouldn't they? James reached toward his nightstand, grabbing ahold of the watch that was upon it. It was about 2 in the morning...  
  
He could try to sleep again but he was too afraid that he'd be shot back into the hellish nightmares that occurred. He sat up slowly, his blurry vision corrected once he grasped his glasses and put them on. Peter was asleep, as was Remus. Everything seemed okay in Danny and Alex's direction...Was anyone else awake? He had hoped so because he was beginning to feel lonely. He questioned whether or not anyone would be awake down in the common room... That almost never happened, but it could be.  
  
James slowly lifted himself out of the bed and grabbed his robes, draping them over his shoulders so he would keep warm. He still had some socks on so his feet wouldn't be too cold, and he wouldn't make much noise on the way down...hopefully. He took one final gaze over everyone before exiting the dormitory and heading down the stairs.   
  
The whole area as he walked was quiet. He expected as much, but this quiet? A little odd. As James reached the edge of the staircase, he saw a small, flickering flame atop a candle. James slowly stepped down the stairs, only to find that the one person he hadn't expected to be up, was. The firey red hair gave it away, and in the manner it was in, it looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep either.  
  
"Lily?" he asked quietly.   
  
Lily turned around with a questioning sound coming from her, soft eyes falling on James as a smile appeared. "Well hello James. What're you doing up so late? Or...Early, rather?"  
  
James shuffled toward the couch, sitting down next to Lily. "Honestly? I wasn't quite expecting to be up so late. I've been attacked by nightmares and they're ruining my sleeping habits..."   
  
"Aww, poor thing. Care to go into detail?"  
  
"I'm quite sure you don't want to know..." James sighed.  
  
"I understand."  
  
There hung a small silence between the two of them for a few minutes, but Lily broke it when she cleared her throat. "Doesn't Sirius come back today?"  
  
James nodded softly. "Today around noon. I'm anxious."  
  
"I can imagine. I'm happy to see that you're doing so well without him. I mean, you two were inseparable for a while." There was a tone in her voice that hinted -some- jealousy, but there was barely any.  
  
James chuckled a little. "I know...I didn't expect things to happen so...quickly, honestly. I've become a completely different person in less than a few weeks. What happened?"  
  
"You just changed, James. People do it all the time. Nothing wrong with it." She smiled warmly and rubbed his shoulder.   
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, Lily."  
  
The statement was bold and off centre, but it made some sense on some level. Lily seemed taken aback by this statement, but nonetheless did she continue to smile.   
  
"I believe you James. Though what we had will always remain in each of our hearts, I apparently wasn't what you wanted."  
  
That struck James very hard. He coughed, having lost his breath from that comment. "What? You...Lily, I loved you...You -were- what I wanted...But...Sirius..."  
  
"I think it's natural for anyone at our age to feel like they're in love. I certainly did. But if we really were, I don't think Sirius would have done anything to us."  
  
"But, I mean... Can't you love two people at once?"  
  
"In my opinion, no. I believe there's only room in the heart for one person to love like that. If you find them, but you end things, the love you shared is different than that you share with the new love of your life. You go until you find that one person that fills all that you want and desire to give -and- receive. It's all very complicated."  
  
"You've got that right..." James sighed, drooping his head down to his hand. "It was all so confusing, what with Severus and the potion and all those goings on..."  
  
"Don't worry too much about it. When Sirius comes back, everything should straighten itself out in time. Can't let it all get to you."  
  
"Thanks Lily, but...enough about me..." James said softly, changing the subject, "Why are you down here at this early hour?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Most of tonight I've been feeling a little...sick, actually. It's..." she was trying to hint to James.  
  
"Oh!" He exclaimed. He knew.  
  
"Yeah. My stomach's cramping up so I can't sleep very well. It should go away in time."   
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Thanks, James. Don't you think you should get back to bed? You don't want to be too tried for your reunion."  
  
"Do you want company? I could stay with you. Or do you just want me to go?" he laughed lightly.  
  
"Though it'd be nice to have some company, I'll have to pass this time. You need your sleep. Now go on, up to your bed you go."  
  
"Yes, mother..." James joked, standing up from the couch, wrapping his robes around him. "I'll see you tomorrow Lily. Sleep well, and....Thanks. Again." He looked away before he turned, a small smile on his face as he headed toward the stairs.  
  
"Good night, James."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Surprisingly, James had got a decent amount of sleep last night. After talking with Lily, he felt as if he was a bit more liberated now...Oddly enough. He was awoken by a hand on his shoulder, somewhere around 8 o' clock. It was Danny.  
  
"James, wake up."  
  
James' eyes fluttered open, and as if he had just closed his eyes, he arose from the bed. He looked to Danny's hand and yawned lightly, rubbing one hand over his eyes while his other reached for his glasses. "Is it nine?!" he asked excitedly.  
  
"No," Danny replied, a hint of sadness in his voice, "only eight. Thought I'd wake you up so you could get some breakfast."  
  
"Oh." James wrinkled his nose a bit, pulling the covers off of himself to reveal the robes he was wearing. Danny helped his friend out of the bed and while James redressed, he scuttled off downstairs to wait with Alex.  
  
Once James had finally finished getting dressed he sighed softly once more, the anticipation of the upcoming hours was becoming more and more apparent. While he was happy Sirius was on his way home, the fact that Snape was coming back almost ruined it...He wouldn't let it happen though. James walked down the stairs and noticed Danny at the edge of the couch, sitting next to Alex, of course. When the two of them saw their friend, they smiled and stood up.  
  
"James? Ready to go?" came Alex's voice.  
  
"'Course I am. Hungry, but anxious."  
  
"Understandable," Danny replied, winking very innocently. Alex didn't catch on.   
  
The three of the boys headed downstairs toward the Great Hall as he did with Remus and Peter, whom of which he hadn't seen in the past day or so. They were...around, but James never seemed to be where they were. He found himself hanging out with Alex and Danny more often now. That wasn't good. Maybe once Sirius came back, Remus and Peter would begin to hang out with him again. He -was- a bit of a wreck...  
  
After the trio had made their way into the Great Hall, lo and behold, there sat Remus and Peter, chatting away at the Gryffindor Common Table. James turned to Danny and smiled a bit, nodding towards them. Danny acknowledged his friend with a simple nod of his head and let James off, him and Alex going to another area of the table.  
  
"Remus! Peter!"   
  
Both boys looked toward James and smiled warmly, splitting themselves apart to make room for James. As James sat down between them, he smiled brightly.  
  
"Where've you guys been?"  
  
"Library, mostly," Remus responded. "That report for Herbology was killer..."  
  
"Well, I've been with Remus most of the time..." Peter stated sheepishly. "He's been helping me with my homework."  
  
James smiled once more. "Ah...Well, you both know what today is, right?"   
  
"The day you and Sirius snog some more?" Remus asked teasingly, nudging his friend in the side.  
  
James blushed furiously at the comment, and while he was nudged, he hid his face in his hands. "Remus!!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm just teasing you James. We know what today is, don't we Peter?"  
  
"'Course we do!" the small one replied with a laugh. "At nine sharp."  
  
"Good..." James muttered quietly, his hands still covering his face. "Though I am upset to say it, today marks the return of Severus now too..."  
  
"Erk...James, don't remind us," Remus stated, making a disgusted face. "The less said about him the better. Let's think about Sirius here."  
  
"He'll probably be very happy to see us again. Especially you James!" Peter giggled, patting his friend on the back. "I bet he missed you. A lot."  
  
"Heh heh...I hope he did..." James whispered silently, looking up to the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was a stormy day outside, and it was visible because the enchanted ceiling was dank and grey. Why did it have to be such bad weather on his love's return?  
  
"I hope the weather isn't like this later on..."  
  
James jumped a bit as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Once he fell back to his seat, he turned around quickly and raised his eyes upward. It was Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"P-professor! You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry about that James. I just though I should let you know, the Express should be arriving soon, as should Sirius and Severus. Give it a couple of minutes and he should be here."  
  
"H-honestly?! Thanks Professor!" With no thought to it, James stumbled upward and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
He ran through the halls, pickin at his robes to keep up his pace so he didn't fall. As he finally arrived at the main doors, James pushed outside, the rain beginning to fall. His hair was matted down as the rain began to pound down a little faster. James wrapped his robes tightly around his body as the rain fell down, the cold air beginning to make him shiver. He heard the faint sound of the steam engine of the Hogwarts Express, the sound growing as it drew nearer and nearer.   
  
Finally James could see the giant train riding down the tracks. His heart was pounding, his teeth chattering and his hands shaking. He was cold and anxious...Not a very good combonation. Once the train came to a complete stop, James stood impatiently waiting for Sirius to come out of it. Though he stood there for a few minutes, James was finally rewarded with Sirius' form sliding out of the train, onto the platform. He had bags with him, but once he looked up, he dropped them to the ground.  
  
"JAMES!!!" He shouted, opening his arms up wide.   
  
James couldn't even say anything, he was so shaky. He ran toward Sirius, his arms open as well. He jumped into Sirius' arms, dampening the older boy's robes with his drenched ones, though it didn't matter. They hugged so tightly, both felt as if they were going to choke one another. James stopped hugging Sirius just long enough to pull his lips into a passionate, loving kiss. Sirius slowly began to rub James' back as he kissed him, keeping his love close to him in an embrace.   
  
James finally pulled away from the kiss long enough just to look lovingly into his eyes. "I have missed you...so much..." He dropped his head to Sirius' chest.  
  
"James..." was all Sirius could respond with, keeping the other boy close to him. After a moment of holding his love close, Sirius kissed the top of James' matted, wet hair. "I missed you too, Jamie."  
  
"Sirius...Paddy..." James shook his head slowly, nuzzling toward Sirius' wet chest. "Maybe we should go...inside?"  
  
Sirius nodded, and without much thought to it, he reached inside his pocket and cast a Light-as-feathers spell upon his luggage. Once that was out of the way, he put it around his wrist and picked James up.  
  
"We're doing this the easy way."  
  
"How's this easy for you?"  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Just let me do my thing Jamie..."  
  
James chuckled as well, setting his head against Sirius' chest. "If you say so..." he leaned up slowly and planted soft, rain touched kisses upon Sirius' neck, sighing with content. "Welcome home..."  
  
~*~********************************~*~  
  
Author's Note: Awww....*Tear drops* I've waited forever to write that... 


	16. Revelations

Author's Note: Umm....I had ideas about what I was going to write this chapter, but some of it will be a kind of....write-as-I-go type of thing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Time/Scene Change  
  
............................. = Meanwhile  
  
= James' Vision  
  
~*~*****************************~*~  
  
  
It was no surprise to most of the people here that the two lovers, or rather, friends, as they were to most, were happy to be together again. The majority of the students believed that the mischief around Hogwarts would begin once more, now that the boys were together again. Many also believed that Sirius and James would go on the Hogsmeade trip that was to occur later today, but when that time arose, Sirius and James stayed behind, along with all the first, second, and scattered groups of years.   
  
Remus and Peter had gone to Hogsmeade this time around, simply because the two of them were hanging out away from Sirius and James so they could have some private time. Up in the dormitories is where the two boys stayed, and safely, since there was no other 6th year around; they had the whole area to themselves.   
  
Sirius and James were both on Sirius' bed, having been unattended for quite some time. James had his head laying against Sirius' chest, his fingers dancing idly over his lover's chest. He sighed with content.  
  
"This is nice..." he stated softly.  
  
Sirius nodded, and raising a hand slowly to his own chest, he caught James' hand, entwining his own fingers with his loves. "I'm happy to be back..."  
  
"I'm...very happy you're back...This is even better...We've got the whole dormitory to ourselves...and with the exception of those first and second years, most of the school..."  
  
"I do believe you're right, James..." He leaned down and nuzzled his face in James' unmanagable hair, kissing the top of his head gently. "So cute..."  
  
James hugged Sirius tightly, making some sort of soft grunting sound. "God I missed you..."  
  
"I missed you too, James..."  
  
Both boys just sat there in silence, fingers tracing bodies and contentful sighs escaping. They kissed every now and then until Sirius finally spoke.  
  
"So did you stay with Remus and Peter most of the time?"  
  
"Actually," James began, "Remus and Peter hung out in their own little world for most of the time...I spoke with them, but I hung out with Alex and Danny most of the time...They're such nice friends to have."  
  
"Really, now? I haven't much spoken with Alex...But Danny, yes...he's a very good friend. I take it you got to know them better?"  
  
"It's nice to know I've other friends that I could go to with my problems if I ever needed to..."  
  
"Well, as long as I'm around, James, I'll always be here for you." Lifting up his love's chin, Sirius kissed James softly on the lips, peering into his eyes.   
  
James gazed back into Sirius' eyes, smiling warmly. "I know this, Sirius...I love you..."  
  
"I love you too, James..." He kissed the boy once more, pulling him gently into an embrace, and while he hugged him, Sirius began to kiss him a bit more passionately, James obliging happily.   
  
The kiss deepened slightly, as Sirius' tongue slowly invaded James' mouth. Both boys made a soft moaning noise as James, like usual, began to fall softly against the bed. Sirius kept the kiss going, his form gently falling atop James after he had landed on his back. The hands of the two were exploring everywhere, robes fell to the ground, soft moans turned into a bit more loud groans.   
  
Though the kiss had deepend, James slowly pulled away, though involuntarily, to yawn. Sirius looked deeply into his love's eyes, sighing happily. He brushed some of James' straying bangs away from his eyes.   
  
"I missed having you in my arms."  
  
After James had finished his yawn, he snuggled closely to Sirius' body as he pushed the boy back up into a seated position. "I missed...I just missed -you-, Sirius."  
  
Just as he had finished his last word, James yawned once more. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately, which was apparent.  
  
"Tired, aren't you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Aye..." James muttered, reaching underneath his glasses to rub his eyes. "I don't mean to be...I just...I haven't got much sleep lately...Nothing important."  
  
"If it's troubling your sleep, it's important...Tell me?"  
  
"I...I just had...Nightmares, that's all. Nothing important, I told you." James hid his face in Sirius' robes.  
  
"James, it IS important though...How long did this run along?" He looked down at the mess of dark hair.  
  
"Just a couple of days," he sighed from beneath the robes.   
  
"What were they about?"   
  
James pulled his face out of Sirius' robes, looking softly into the other's eyes as he shifted his body. "Lots of things..."  
  
"Well...I won't pull out anything further...If it keeps bothering you, tell me, won't you?"  
  
James nodded curtly, leaning in to kiss Sirius quickly on the lips. "Thanks, Paddy."  
  
"Not at all, James." Sirius' hand was running through his love's hair as the two of them sat there, James yawning once more after a moment. "James...If you're tired...Just rest."  
  
There didn't come much of a negative response from James, and within seconds, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing softly.   
  
"Attaboy," Sirius whispered, planting a gentle kiss atop James' head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When James awoke, he found himself lying flat on the bed. He groaned a little, pushing himself up a bit so he could see what was around him. The dormitory was empty, and Sirius wasn't anywhere to be found. It...It wasn't a dream, was it? Sirius was here still, right?  
  
One could hope. Shuffling to a seated position, James looked around the room a bit frantically. He had really hoped it wasn't a dream. Sirius' scent was lingering in both his nose and his clothes...Something was making sense now. He probably just went off while James was asleep. On a happier note, James thought, his sleep wasn't plagued with nightmares. That was a very good thing. Now that he was a bit calmer, James slid off of the bed and ruffled his robes, warm spots now turning cold, making James' hair stand a little on end. He slowly walked through the empty area down toward the Common Room, curious to see if Sirius was there or not.  
  
He wasn't.   
  
James sighed with agitation, shaking his head. Sirius must be around here somewhere, but where to look? The hundreds of places they all knew of...The search would take forever. How would James even find the time? There were tons of first and second year students sitting around the Common Room, the occasional 3rd-7th year, even, sitting around. Then it clicked. He probably had to speak with Dumbledore. Not exactly the one place James would have thought of right away, but it made sense now that he thought about it. He'd just have to make his way to Dumbledore's office now...It shouldn't be too hard, since there wasn't anyone around...Just the students that stayed behind.  
  
James slid through the Fat Lady's Portrait, and much to his surprise, the halls were a bit busy. Some students walked around, though not many. As he walked through the halls as well, he sighed silently to himself. It was a trek toward Dumbledore's office, but he'd get there in time, hopefully to catch Sirius before he went back to the dormitory and find James missing. Once James reached the stairs, however, he was taken a bit off course.  
  
"Well look who it is. Potter...Where's your little buddy?"   
  
Snape...That wasn't the person James wanted to see right now. The voice came from behind him, causing James to turn around.   
  
"Oh...You. What do you want, Severus?"  
  
"Calling me by my first name now? Hmm...Finally learn respect through that thick skull? I just thought I'd say...I'm back, -James-, and that your life will become a living hell now..." He slithered closer to James, beginning to circle the young boy with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Oh come off yourself Severus. You're just angry because I'm not your little love slave anymore. No need to be rude...It's not like anyone's going to care about you that much anyway." James sniggered to himself lightly, looking over Snape slowly. "I advise you to take a shower, Severus...Or...Have you already? I can never tell if it's your odor that's digusting, or if it's you..."   
  
With that, James smirked and walked off. Snape just stood there, rather flabbergasted by what just happened. The tables turned, seemingly, and he was the butting end of the insults.  
  
  
  
"Serves him right..." James muttered, now standing outside Dumbledore's office. He couldn't get in because it was closed, so all he could really do was wait. He wasn't as good as he used to be with that. "Hmm..."  
  
It was a rather boring wait, but it didn't last much longer than a couple of minutes. Once Sirius stepped outside of the office, followed by Dumbledore, James stood and smiled warmly.   
  
"Oy, James!" Sirius exclaimed, grasping his chest. "Don't DO that! Scared the living daylights out of me!"  
  
James sniggered softly and once he noticed Dumbledore, he stopped.  
  
"Oh, don't stop on account of my presence," Dumbledore stated. He smiled at the two boys, twirling a piece of his long, silvery beard for a moment.  
  
James looked curiously to Dumbledore, tilting his head to the side. Did he know about them?  
  
"Don't worry," Dumbledore said assuringly, "no one is going to be back to the school for a good couple hours. Just don't create too much mischief, hm?" Both of the boys looked at him with confused expressions. Them and mischief at the moment didn't match very well.  
  
"We'll be sure to avoid it all we can, Professor. Thanks for speaking with me." Sirius smiled as Dumbledore began to walk off. He raised a hand to scratch his head. "He's odd sometimes. I've heard Remus even call him mad at one point."  
  
"He IS a genius, Sirius. They say there's a thin line between genius and insanity. But whatever...It's his business. I would still trust him with anything." James began to chew on his lower lip.  
  
"Nervous about something, James?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled lightly. "Not...exactly. I'm just a little happy."  
  
"Well...Might I ask as to what is making you do so?" There was a look of mischief on Sirius' face.   
  
"Umm...Just some thoughts. Some...Really..." James trailed off for a moment as he turned around, one of his hand rising to his face, "...Happy thoughts."  
  
Sirius slowly walked up behind James, snaking his arms around the thinner boy's waist. "Mind...Telling me?" He purred into James' ears.  
  
A soft shiver rose from the other while Sirius purred into his ears, and without much warning, he shook softly. "J-just...Things about you..." one of his hands slid from his side toward his stomach, touching one of the darker haired one's hands.  
  
"Hmm..." Sirius whispered, his head leaning forward, lips grazing against James' cheek. "I think we need to take a little visit...to...perhaps...the bathroom...?" Every pause in Sirius' sentence was his lips touching every kissable area of James' face. Young Potter released a soft shudder, and as he turned around, His eyes gazed over Sirius' face.   
  
"A bathroom visit?" At first James made sure that no one was around, but once he knew for sure, he kissed Sirius passionately on the lips. "I think...that would be terrific...I could use a good bath..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius sniggered softly as James muttered the password to the Prefect bathroom; still "Fruit Juice". Once both boys were in there, the first thing they noticed was the giant tub. It was bubbling softly, the warm water flowing about. The mermaid was still there, sadly, and wide awake this time. She raised herself from her rock, eyes focused on both James and Sirius.   
  
"You two..." She raised an eyebrow, shaking her finger about as if she could place a name on them.   
  
The two of them both giggled quietly, trying their best to look innocent. From what they thought, the mermaid was asleep, but they could have been mistaken. After a moment of brain-racking, the mermaid finally gave up, sighing heavily and dropping back onto her rock. They were lucky. James felt around in his robes for his wand, and once he found it, he pointed it toward the cupboard.   
  
"Accio towel!"   
  
Seconds after the spell, the cupboard doors flew open, and a towel, rather large at that, flew out toward James. It hit him with some powerful force, causing him to tumble backward with a grunt onto the floor.  
  
"James! You alright?"   
  
James nodded a bit, groaning lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. The towel draped over him, covering most of the slender form. He sat up, and with Sirius' help, he stood. Sirius had now understood why James had grabbed the towel. Placing his wand back inside his robes, James held up one corner of the towel while Sirius held up the other side. Both of them raised it quietly over the mermaid portrait, covering her with utmost care. She had her eyes closed, and with a small yawn, she disappeared from sight.  
  
"Hmm..." James sighed, "D'you think that'll keep her safe?"  
  
"Yep..." Sirius stated with a warm smile. "Now...James...Where were we about to go?"  
  
James' lips curled into a small smirk, his robes sliding off of his shoulder. Sirius walked toward James, his robes falling off as well. Once both boys had shed the rest of their clothing, Sirius held James close to his body, pausing for a moment.   
  
"Sirius...?" James looked upward, his glassed eyes gazing over Sirius for a gentle moment.  
  
"I...James..." Sirius closed his eyes as a hand reached upward, removing his love's glasses. Once they were safely out of the way, Sirius kissed James as passionately as he could. James released a soft moan, his body falling limp in Sirius' arms.  
  
The two of them fell to the ground softly, James holding Sirius close to him as they kissed. His lips parted, and Sirius' tongue slid inside. A warm feeling came over James as he felt Sirius' tongue prodding around in his mouth. He felt...as if a part of him that was gone was just re-added to him. Pulling Sirius closer to him, James began to grind his body against Sirius, the older boy releasing a soft moan into the younger one's mouth. Sirius pulled away from the kiss, eyes locked onto James'.  
  
Without even saying anything, Sirius slowly slid down James' neck, kissing over every piece of bared flesh. The milky white skin began to grow goosebumps, Sirius' lips brushing over a few of them. James' breath was sharpening at an increasing rate, his eyes closing. Sirius had stopped over one of James' hardened nipples, suckling on it gently as his hand began to trail down the thin, but defined line splitting his stomach muscles. It was just enough to make James shudder in pleasure.  
  
Sirius' tongue slid over every area of James' chest, his muscles tightening and contracting as the tongue slowly made its way down his stomach. James' stomach tightened, his head having fallen to the ground. A figure flashed before his eyes, oddly enough looking like him. He shrugged it off once he felt Sirius' tongue licking at his grown arousal. Releasing a shuddering moan, James' hips raised, Sirius quickly took advantage of that and engulfed James' member whole.   
  
James' voice turned shrill for a moment, the figure passing by him as he clenched his eyes closed. His hands turned to fists, knuckles white now. Sirius had begun to slide up and down James' member, but he stopped halfway up and removed himself from the boy. His form slid up James' body, kissing along every way until he had arrived at his lips.   
  
"I didn't want you to let yourself go just yet..." He had a look in his eyes which he had the first time they had arrived in here.   
  
James' eyes fluttered open, the first thing in sight being Sirius' midnight black hair falling over his face. There came a small, breathless snigger from James as he felt Sirius crawl off of him, moving into a standing position.  
  
James pointed to Sirius' lower half. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were happy to see me."   
  
Sirius' cheeks flushed with pink. He turned around with a small laugh, pretending to cover himself. Once he turned around, he pointed at James.   
  
"Could I say the same to you, as well?"  
  
"Oh..." James looked down at himself. "...I suppose you could." His cheeks were equal to Sirius' now.  
  
James sat on the side on the bathtub, still naked. Sirius slid into the warm water and began to swim about idly. He shivered, simply because the warm water shot out any bit of cold that was within him. Arriving at the side where James lay, he set his arms on the side of the tub.  
  
"Come join me?" He asked, giving James his puppy dog eyes. With a bit of a laugh, he picked some of the unwryly strands of wet hair from over his face and placed them behind his ears.  
  
James smiled lightly, releasing a content sigh. "What makes you think I want to go into that water...?"  
  
"Me...Naked..." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Well..." James considered, "That...that's enough for me..." With a soft smile, James raised himself into a seated position, dropping his legs into the water. Sirius tugged gently on his feet, sliding James into the water, into his arms. James released a soft shudder.  
  
"Warm now?"  
  
"Much more," James said with a smile. "Kind of like...a giant, wet blanket."  
  
"You're comparing me to a blanket? And a wet one at that? What's wrong with you, Potter?" Sirius sniggered teasingly.  
  
"Wet blankets are always the best..." With that, James' hands began to travel around Sirius' body, stopping on his butt.   
  
"Oh my, dear James...Getting a little friendly now, aren't you...? Feisty..." Sirius leaned in and kissed James warmly, nuzzling against him.  
  
"Don't you like it that way Sirius? I'm willing to do whatever...You...Want..." One of James' hand raised toward Sirius' chest, tapping it lightly as he spoke.  
  
"Oh really, now...Hmm...Sounds interesting..." Biting at James' neck softly, Sirius purred against the skin. "I think...Maybe I'll have you...Be in charge..."  
  
James blinked. "W-What? Really? I...Sirius..." He was a bit taken aback by that. "That's...A little..."  
  
"It's too soon, or so? I...James, if you don't want to, I won't make you..." He began to stutter.  
  
"I just...I don't know exactly if I could do it...I'm not..." He began to stutter as well.  
  
Sirius shook his head. Holding James close, Sirius kissed him softly. "Let's not worry about it and enjoy ourselves, hm? That's why we're here..." One of his hands slowly slid down to James' waist, then down toward his butt.  
  
There rose a soft gasp from James as he felt the digits sliding over his lower back half, his lips caught once more by Sirius'. He slowly began to wade in the water as Sirius swam for the both of them, one hand supporting the two of them. James cried out very lightly as he felt one of Sirius' fingers penetrate him rather quickly. He wasn't ready.  
  
Sirius stopped as fast as he started. "You alright, James?" He sounded a little worried.  
  
"Y-You just surprised me is all..." James stuttered, shaking his head. "Continue, I'm...sorry..."  
  
Sirius, though apprehensive at first, continued on. He made sure to go slower this time, his finger entering James once more. This time, James was a bit better prepared. He buried his face in Sirius' neck, beginning to suck on it. The older boy softly moaned with a smile, his finger beginning to wriggle around inside of James. Both boys began to writhe about, their bodies pressing against each other as they floated in the water. Sirius slowly and cautiously inserted another finger into James, wriggling the two about simultaneously.   
  
Releasing a soft grunt, James stopped moving for a moment to spread his legs apart. Sirius' fingers slid a bit deeper this time, and James groaned out sensually. This caused Sirius to insert a third finger, all three of them moving about within his love. James didn't notice the third one enter, but when they began to move about, James cried out once more.   
  
Sirius ignored his cry simply because James began to suckle on his neck a moment after, and once Sirius felt as if it were enough, he pulled all three fingers out of the other's body. He slowly lifted James up, and once the boy felt this, he released his gentle grasp upon Sirius' neck. His eyes opened, capturing Sirius' in the process. They looked at each other before James finally nodded, and with that, Sirius lowered him onto his own grown member.  
  
It didn't take James much time before he hissed sharply, his muscles tightened around Sirius. The growing pain inside the boy slowly changing for pleasure. As Sirius finally reached the end of inside of James, he slowly pulled out, beginning to thrust. His breath increased as his motions did, and James did the same as well. Sirius' thrusts began to grow faster and harder, James crying out softly when his pleasure point was hit. As he buried his face into Sirius' shoulder, the older boy hit the point once more, making James cry out again.  
  
Each time Sirius hit James' sweet spot, he was egging him to release. James' hips began to buck, and within a few moments, he body began to shudder. After a couple more hits to his point, James' face turned bright red, the sweat dripping from his face down into the water. His groaning noises finally reached the ending point, and with a final earth shattering moan, James released into the water. His body continued to shake as he continued to release, and to the surprise of Sirius, James fell limp on his body.   
  
"James!" He panted, holding the limp body to him. James' eyes had closed, his breath was soft. He had passed out. "James!!!"  
  
  
  
"Honestly, Harry, you shouldn't have done that! You could have gotten in a lot of trouble!" A girl's voice.  
  
"I didn't mean to, Hermione, I just...Did. It wasn't something I -tried- to do intentionally." A boy's voice.  
  
"Are both of you mental? Hermione, just stop picking at him! Harry, stop LETTING her pick at you!" Another boy's voice.  
  
"Ron, butt out!" It was the girl's voice again. Hermione, wasn't it? James was feeling very odd. It was if he was watching some type of film.  
  
The girl, books all over the table nearby her, huffed haughtily. "I can't believe that you tried to fly that broom! You KNOW that it came from Sirius Black! It's best to give that you give it to Professor McGonagall!"  
  
From Sirius? Why would Sirius give anyone a broom? He didn't have much money...And these kids...They didn't look at all familiar...  
  
"NO Hermione, you SAY it came from Sirius Black! It had no label on it!" It was that...Harry boy.  
  
"Harry, you need to give it to McGonagall! You don't know what kind of hexes that Black might have put on them!"  
  
Sirius? Putting hexes on a broom? Something's not right...  
  
"Actually...Harry...I think...she might be right." It was that...Ron boy.  
  
"What?! Now you're siding with her!? Ron, please!"  
  
"Harry! He KILLED your father, and you don't know what he has in store for you! All it would take would be to give you a hexed broom, and BOOM! It's good-bye Harry Potter!"  
  
POTTER?! James, though he couldn't exactly see himself, was sure that his eyes widened and his heart stopped.   
  
  
  
James awoke with a sharp gasp. He heard someone stumbling about beside him, shouting out.   
  
"He's awake!"  
  
It was Sirius.  
  
James raised a hand over his heart, tears beginning to stream down his face.  
  
"James?! What's wrong?!"  
  
James tried to hold back his tears, but he failed.  
  
"You're going to kill me."  
  
~*~************************************~*~  
  
Author's Note: ooooooh....Heh heh heh. We all know James is a talented boy with magic, so...why not have him use something new? Please review cause I want to know what you think...^_^!! 


	17. The Hospital Wing

Author's Note: Hmm....Wheee....I wish I owned the Marauders...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time change   
  
................................................. = Minutes later  
  
~*~****************************~*~  
  
Sirius' heart fell. Him killing James? What? Where did he come up with that idea? Sirius was forced out of the Hospital Wing when James began to whimper incoherently, Madame Pomfrey really the only one who understood it. Being shuffled off when James needed him the most, he believed, was not something that could have led to any good.  
  
He sat uncomfortably in one of the chairs that was placed inside the Gryffindor Common Room, his heart fluttering. He was so worried...He just kept continuously saying to himself the thing that James told him.  
  
"You're going to kill me..."  
  
Just as Sirius felt that he was going to cry, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"I am?"  
  
It was Remus. Sirius turned around, his dark eyes even darker now, filled with worry and even what could possibly be described as anger.  
  
"N-no," Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "Not you."  
  
"Then who?" Remus asked. He slowly walked toward Sirius, placing himself in the chair that sat across from the dark haired boy.   
  
Sirius tried to speak up, but all that came out was some sort of strained groan. Remus nodded lightly, as if expecting that.  
  
"Really?" Remus chuckled softly, a slender-fingered hand lifting to his chin. "Does it have something to do with-"  
  
Sirius quickly cut him off with a raised hand and a nod.  
  
"It has to do with Snape?"  
  
Sirius blinked. He thought Remus would have known it had something to do with James, but apparently he was wrong.  
  
"No," He sighed, "it has to do with James."  
  
"Oh..." Remus seemed to get it now. He sighed a little and rubbed his forehead. "It isn't too bad, is it?"  
  
"What do you consider to be 'too bad', Remus? When your boyfriend tells you that you're going to end his life in the future?"  
  
Remus' golden eyes widened. "It's that bad?" He asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Oh...Yes, it is..." Sirius sighed heavily. Where to begin...First with James passing out...Then he'd move on to the nightmare he had? Where...  
  
Sirius started from the beginning. He explained how he and James just sat around, young Potter falling asleep, and with that, Sirius traveled to Dumbledore's office, James waiting outside for him, and finally, when they went into the bathroom and continued on with their day. It ended with Sirius almost in tears, having ended with the statement James told him. Remus looked...odd. His eyes were full of pain, but also full of curiosity.  
  
"Oh...my goodness..." Remus muttered, a hand covering his mouth.  
  
Sirius held back a tear or two. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, stuttering as he tried to speak once more. Remus motioned for him to join him, and Sirius didn't hesistate. Soon the darker haired one was curled up in the smaller boy's lap, Remus' hands running through Sirius' hair. With a deep sigh, Sirius looked up into his friend's eyes.  
  
"It'll be alright, Sirius. I'm sure James just had a weird dream and all. Do you...want me to talk with him?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Alright then," Remus began, "I'll do that. I was about to go and talk with Professor Avalade, but...He can wait. I'll go speak with James...If he's still in the Infirmary, that is."  
  
"He should be," Sirius sighed.  
  
"Well, that's good...I'll be on my way, then. I'll let you know how everything goes." With that, Remus, though not completely out of bounds, placed a soft kiss atop Sirius' head, slipping out of the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Though the return of the Hogwarts students had come back to the school, all full of warmth and happiness, none of them seemed to wanted to go inside. They were all out somewhere on the grounds, even the Slytherins. Remus was right, though. James was still in the infirmary, and Madam Pomfrey, on orders from James himself, tried her best to get the wolfish one to leave.  
  
"I'm -sorry-, but Mr. Potter himself said he doesn't want any visitors!"  
  
"But I -need- to speak with him! Please, Madam Pomfrey..."  
  
James could hear the two of them throwing sentences back and forth, his mind racing around. The voices of the three students he heard were still speaking sharply in his head, the whole conversation repeating itself over and over. James threw his head against the pillow, a weak hiss coming from him. He was so confused...so hurt. Sirius was going to kill him?! But, it could've just been a dream...But why did that boy look so much like him? Why...Why indeed...  
  
Remus finally had convinced Madam Pomfrey to let him into the wing, and once she subsided, James heard Remus' step toward his bed.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked rather bluntly, holding the pillow over his head. He didn't want to see anyone.  
  
"I just came to see how you were doing. Sirius told me that you passed out when you were hanging out with him." Remus spoke softly, and pulling up a chair beside the bed, setting himself in it.  
  
"You mean when we were snogging," James muttered.   
  
Remus sighed lightly, shaking his head even though James couldn't see it. "Never mind when it happened. How're you doing?"  
  
"Just fine," James grumbled, "Just bloody fine."   
  
"This isn't you," Remus stated quietly. "You're worried."  
  
James sighed sharply and rolled around, his non-glasses eyed peering directly at Remus. "Thank you Professor Annoying..."  
  
Discarding that, the young werewolf shook his head. "James, what exactly did you see?"  
  
As much as he didn't want to tell Remus, he felt compelled to...His best friend was just worrying about him, and here he was acting like a complete and total jerk. James released his grip on the pillow, the two fluffy ends falling back to a horizontal position.  
  
"Nothing," He lied. He was horrible at lying.  
  
"I'd believe you," Remus began, "but if it were nothing, you'd be out with Sirius right now instead of being here."  
  
James stayed silent.   
  
"So if you just tell me what it is," Remus continued, his hand raising gently toward James' shoulder, "I can help you as best I can."  
  
James took in a deep breath, but he knew Remus wasn't lying. He never did. "Well...I was...Well, right after Sirius and I both...You know, (James' eyebrows raised) I passed out. In my dream, or rather...whatever you want to call it...I saw this boy named Harry, another boy named Ron, and some girl named Hermione. They...Were here, at Hogwarts, I was sure...And they were arguing over this broom of some sort..." James sighed heavily, quite unsure if he wanted to continue or not. "From Sirius. I...They were talking, and...One thing led to another, the conversation kept going...Finally, the girl, Hermione, said this: 'Harry! He KILLED your father, and you don't know what he has in store for you! All it would take would be to give you a hexed broom, and BOOM! It's good-bye Harry Potter!' That...Those words still shout vividly in my mind..." James looked rather disturbed now, his eyes swollen and a couple tears welling up in either eye. "Sirius killed me, and he was going after my...My apparent s-son..."  
  
Remus really didn't know how to respond to that. His golden eyes were wide, and even though he probably wasn't aware of it, his mouth was gaping open. "Really?" he managed to get out, still quite in disbelief. "Your Ison/I? James...you..." Remus couldn't even finish the sentence.  
  
"You what, Remus?" James asked, a hand lifting to his eyes to wipe away the tears. "Frightened pile of bones and flesh? I can't even think of anything else! I can't even...I can't even..." James' words were now drowned by incoherent sobs. "I can't..."  
  
Remus shook his head, still in disbelief. "James...Prongs...It was just a dream! I mean...You couldn't possibly have had a vision...Those are quite difficult for anyone to get! I mean...Think about it! Dumbledore probably doesn't even get them...That's some powerful magic, there..."   
  
Remus was doing his best to comfort his now sobbing friend, and without a thought to it, the young wolf slid into the bed next to James and pulled his friend close. James sobbed into Remus' chest, his hands weakly hitting against the soft fabric. Remus just lied there and held James close to him. Soon enough, after all the hair stroking and pained, frightened sobs, James had fallen asleep. Remus used this time to slide out of the bed, making sure James was tucked in right, and returned to the common room to speak with Sirius.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Remus returned, Sirius was still where he was, but now, the dark haired boy had fallen asleep. There was a couple of first year students huddled over in the opposite corner of the room, some girls, gawking and giggling over Remus' sleeping friend. He shot them a less than friendly look, and they caught the hint, the lot of them scuttling up the stairs. Remus slowly walked over to Sirius' sleeping form, sliding a slender hand toward his resting friend.  
  
"Sirius," he mumbled, shaking the boy gently.   
  
Sirius jumped with a startle, and within seconds he had Remus lying on the ground underneath him. Long strands of black hair falling in his face, Remus sputtered a bit. Surprised, but not angry, Remus' golden eyes gazed up into Sirius' dark black, and as the two of them stared upon one another, Sirius blinked. It only took him but a moment to realize who it was, his panting breath subsiding as he slid off of his friend.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, brushing the soft hair out of his black eyes.   
  
"Think nothing of it," Remus stated, his face flushed. It was...quite exhilarating.  
  
"So?" Sirius asked eagerly, crawling back into the chair. He was still slightly asleep, but nonetheless wanted to know.  
  
"Well..." Remus began slowly, a thoughtful expression upon his face. "I guess you could say that it was just a misunderstanding." As he sat himself inside the chair across from Sirius, his fingers fidgeted about nervously.  
  
"How so?"  
  
Remus began to chew on his lower lip. "Erm...Well...James had a..." He really didn't know what to say. He honestly did not know if it was a dream, or if it could have been the even rarer possibility of a vision. "Idream/I about these three students. One named Harry, another Ron, and the other Hermione. They...Well..." Remus trailed off in a saddened tone. "I guess you could say...Quoting him, quoting the girl, 'Harry! He KILLED your father, and you don't know what he has in store for you! All it would take would be to give you a hexed broom, and BOOM! It's good-bye Harry Potter!'"  
  
Sirius' eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "What?!"  
  
Remus nodded fervently. "It...It was..."  
  
"He had a SON?! And -I- killed him?! W-what?! I...R-remus, I..!" Sirius had resorted to stutters.  
  
"Shh, I understand Sirius." Remus pulled up one of his legs and crossed it over the other beneath his robes. "It's just...James is shaken, and he needs you now. As much as he is going to try to get you to leave him alone, he needs someone who loves him."  
  
"B-but if I go, won't that anger him further? I mean...I was the one that killed him...A-and...He'd probably just try and hurt me...or even worse, avoid me..." Sirius' eyes filled with a pained expression as he spoke the last words...He didn't want that -- At all.  
  
"Well," Remus sighed, "you'll just have to see. I mean...Who else is there?"  
  
......................................  
  
"Me?" It was the soft voice of a female, belonging to none other than Lily Evans herself. She had a curious expression on her face.  
  
Remus and Sirius both nodded.   
  
"He...He won't talk to me, and he's already spoken with Remus. But...He needs someone he can trust right now. We know that person is you. Can...Can you please do this for me, Lily?" Sirius was almost pleading. "IPlease/I, Lily."  
  
She paused for a moment, but afterward came a nod. "I'll do it."  
  
Sirius lunged forward and hugged the firey haired girl tightly, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks, Lily. I'll never forget you for this."  
  
Once he had let go of her, Lily chuckled softly. "Alright, then..." She said, "I'll see you too in a little bit. I'll go talk with James and then come back." With that, Lily exited the common room, leaving behind a rather hopeful pair of Marauder boys behind.  
  
....................................  
  
Lily had arrived in the Infirmary, but she wasn't exactly getting further than that. Madam Pomfrey was trying to get her to leave, telling her James was asleep. He might have just been saying that so people would leave him along, but she didn't know - she couldn't see. With Madam Pomfrey's hands flailing about frantically, Lily felt a little nervous.  
  
"You sure I can't see him?" she asked timidly, her left hand twirling a piece of hair. Nervous habit.  
  
"No, you can't! He's asleep and doesn't need visitors. Honestly, what is wrong with you kids? Why can't a person just get some sleep? First Black, then Lupin, now you! Leave the boy be!" Pomfrey was genlty and inconspicuously trying to push Lily out, but the red haired girl continued to dodge it by gently stepping aside.  
  
"I just need to speak with him. Please?"   
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed sharply. "Alright, fine. I'll give you a few minutes."  
  
"That's all I need!" Lily said with a smile. "Thanks!"  
  
Moving past Pomfrey in a hasty manner, Lily slid into the Wing and looked around for James, and almost instantly she knew which one it was. She headed over to his bed, but as Pomfrey had said, he was asleep. Nuzzled against the pillow, James seemed much more at peace than he had been earlier. His body was sprawled over the bed, covers strewn and blankets everywhere. She almost didn't want to wake him up, but thinking about it further, she didn't want to face the wrath of a guy in love.   
  
"James?" She asked loudly, sitting herself down in the chair that Remus had left beside the bed. James just rolled over and smacked his lips.  
  
"James!" she shouted now, the boy jumping up and twisting around in the bed. Some of the blankets twirled about, catching James and bringing him down to the bed.  
  
"What...?" He grumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Once he saw who it was, he raised a brow. "What do you want, Lily?" His voice was sort of sharp.  
  
"Umm...Well, I came to ask you something."  
  
"What?" James curled up to the warm bed, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Umm..." Lily stuttered, her mind blank for a minute. "I'm here because...Sirius wants to come see you. He didn't want to just show up; he thought you would've hurt him or something. He wanted me to see if it was alright."  
  
"I see," James said softly, his eyes looking down. He...As much as he was afraid to, he wanted to see Sirius. He i needed /i to see Sirius. He didn't really have much of a response.  
  
Lily's voice broke James' thoughts. "Uhm...James? You've been quiet for a minute or two. Thinking?"   
  
James shook his head, blinking twice. "Oh? Um...Sorry. Just thinking, yes. But...Tell him...Yes."  
  
Lily smiled softly. "Alright then. I'll let him know." She stood and kneeled over to the bed, hugging her ex-boyfriend lovingly. "Goodbye then, James."  
  
James watched Lily leave, and it seemed that almost as soon as she had left, Sirius was bounding in. There was quite some tension between the two, and as Sirius slowly walked down the aisle toward James, young Potter felt himself grasping the blankets. The closer Sirius got the tighter his grip, until he finally had to let go, his knuckles white and hands hurting. Sirius finally set himself in the chair, nervous as if this were some kind of convinct or something of the sort. James lifted the covers of the blanket up to his nose, hiding most of his face.  
  
"H-hello," Sirius said softly, his eyes shifting around everywhere but James'.   
  
"Hello," James replied, his voice muffled by the covers.   
  
There was an awkward silence that hung between the two of them, almost the same as the one that was there when they had first grown to like each other more. Sirius broke it by clearing his throat.  
  
"Umm...Feeling any better? D'you...d'you think I can touch you?" He was so nervous, he was visibly shaking.  
  
James paused, but he finally nodded. "Y-yes," he stuttered out.  
  
Sirius gently removed his robes, the fabric falling into the chair. Once they were off, he moved over to the bed and sat himself down on it. James stayed put, but as soon as Sirius' arms gently wrapped around him, he melted into the semi-older boy's arms.  
  
"Oh Sirius...!" James whispered, burying his face into his lover's chest. "I...I'm sorry..." His eyes were beginning to fill with tears.   
  
Sirius' heart fell. James was apologizing, but he didn't feel any different...He really didn't want to believe it ever happened. All he knew was right now, the most important thing to him was in his arms, and that was all that mattered. Kissing the top of James' head, Sirius kept him close.  
  
"Shh...James. It's alright..."   
  
James looked up at Sirius, usually beautiful brown orbs stained with tears, but full of happiness. "I'm....So sorry I put you through this..."  
  
"I said it's alright, James," Sirius replied softly, hinting to the other that he could stop apologizing now. James calmed down, just setting his head on Sirius' chest. His hand was placed softly near Sirius' navel, and as he lied there, he circled the covered area with his finger, a soft smile on his face. "...You sure do care about me, huh?"  
  
Sirius peered down at James, an almost awed expression. It could've been described as a 'where-have-you-been' look. James chuckled.  
  
"I mean...You just went through a lot. You sent Remus here...Lily...I don't think anyone would've have done that. It means a lot. And...I'll have to thank little Moony later for convincing me that it was just a dream. I must've just been stressed out and finally happy that you returned."  
  
Sirius simply nodded. "I know. I love the guy...(James shot him a curious look) but not as much as you, you know?" He laughed a bit.  
  
"Well, I should hope so," James huffed cutely, tipping his head up to catch Sirius' lips in a soft meeting. The two kissed oneanother in broken pieces, but were quite surprised when they heard a bedpan drop.  
  
"OH MY!" That shrill voice belonged to no one else but Madam Pomfrey. She was looking at the two as if they had just transformed into Voldemort.  
  
"Come on!" She exclaimed, shuffling over to them and breaking them apart. She grasped Sirius' ear with her Death Grip, pulling the boy from the bed. "Trying to do things to patients?! What's wrong with you!"  
  
"B-but Madam P-pomfrey..." Sirius stuttered out, "H-he...h-he and I-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it! We're going to see the Headmaster! Come on, then!" She tugged on Sirius' ear, a painful growl escaping the boy. "Oooh, you're going to get it!"  
  
Before James could say anything, Madam Pomfrey and Sirius were gone, leaving him alone in the hospital wing. This just sucked...He had ijust/i figured everything out with Sirius and there he was getting dragged off...Damnit all.  
  
James lied there for, at the most, five to ten minutes before Sirius, Pomfrey and Dumbledore walked in. Dumbledore was looking the same as he had earlier that day, the same flowing purple robes designed with little moons and stars. Almost all his robes were like that...No matter. Sirius looked awful red, and Pomfrey stopped in the front office. Both Dumbledore and Sirius both stopped near his bed, the latter sitting down while the older man continued to stand. His softened expression felt upon James, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hello there, James. I trust you're feeling better?"  
  
James nodded, his cheeks filling with a bright red hue as he looked up. Dumbledore lifted his hand, shaking his head.  
  
"Please, don't be so nervous. I'm just here to see how you were doing. Think you can leave now? Or feeling a bit tired, still?"  
  
James nodded. "Erm...I think I can go, now. It was just a rather torrential dream. I can handle it now." His eyes shot to Sirius who just sort of blushed.  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore said, smiling softly. "So Sirius will be helping you back?"  
  
James nodded once more. "...Yes, he will. Professor, you're not going to say-" He was cut off by Dumbledore lowering his hand.  
  
"I understand, James. I won't say anything. Nobody's business." His eyes glittered mischievously, but one could tell the old wizard was telling the truth. "Well, I guess I shall be going. And as for Pomfrey..." His hand pointed to the woman frantically stumbling about. "I know I shouldn't have, but she doesn't quite remember anything that happened in the past fifteen minutes." Before James could speak up, Dumbledore winked. "You're welcome."  
  
James smiled softly, his eyes peering down toward his feet. "Well...Thank you, Professor. I..."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded, the smile he had still lingering faintly on his lips as he turned around, exiting the hospital wing. Both James and Sirius looked at each other. Within a moment, James slid out of the bed, pulling Sirius' robes over him. He shivered a little, but a smile was on his face.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the bathroom now," James joked, his voice a soft whisper.  
  
Sirius blinked once or twice, his eyes showing a hint of uneasiness. "Alright you...That's enough of that." Making sure that he didn't wrap his arm around his love, the two teenage boys left the hospital wing, making their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
~*~******************************~*~  
  
Author's Note: Oooh...Why is this the easiest to write? *Sigh*...Don't forget to review ^_^ 


	18. Locker Rooms and Hexes

Author's Notes: Whee....Don't own them, but It'd be fun...This chapter will contain a LEMON but....^.~ Just remember, you've been warned...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time change  
  
................................. = Minutes later  
  
~*~****************************~*~  
  
"Oh you're joking me!" James exclaimed, pressing himself against Sirius as they turned around a corridor on the second floor. "He really did that?"  
  
"Well, yes," Sirius stated, his face semi-serious. It wasn't long before he broke out into sniggers. "Pomfrey was looking at me like I was some sick person and Dumbledore told her to sod off...It was surprising!"   
  
The two boys hadn't gotten very far, but they were talking like they had been apart for months. James' hand had sneaked its way to Sirius', fingers entwined while they walked through the quiet halls of Hogwarts. No students roamed the halls on the second floor, though James and Sirius probably wouldn't have cared. The slightly smaller boy peered up to the taller one, and as James stood on his toes, he leaned in and kissed Sirius on the nose. This caused a light blush to fill the cheeks of the darked eyed boy.  
  
"Hmm...James, I'm not kidding..." Sirius' eyes glittered. "If you wore my robes, I'm sure someone would notice..."  
  
"Really now, Paddy! I mean...They're all the same robes...What would be any different?"  
  
"The length, for one thing. They'd be a good two inches longer than yours."  
  
"Oh, but who cares...Yours are so much better..." James pulled the robes of his lover tightly over him, his feet causing waves in the fabric as he stepped.  
  
Sirius wore the rest of his school ensemble, minus the robes. His white button-up shirt had the first button undone, revealing some of his tanned skin. He had the sleeves rolled up and the tuck in parts of his shirt were untucked. He looked rather shaggy, as if he had been working on some project or so. Once they turned the corner near the staircase, they saw a dark figure up ahead, but couldn't make out who it was just yet. The closer they got, though, the easier it was to see who the figure was. The slimy hair, the pale skin, the silver laced green slytherin patch...  
  
"Hello there, Black. Potter..." the voice was low, a hint of pleasure just seeming to want to break out.  
  
Sirius stopped, James almost moving past him, but the older boy stopped him. James peered up at Sirius. "Hey...!"  
  
"Hello, Snape. Any reason as to why you climbed out of your whole, you slimy git?" Sirius' voice sharpened.  
  
"Oh calm down, Black. I'm just here to set some things straight." Pushing himself off of the wall with his foot, Snape tossed his head back, the greasy hair not moving too much, but enough to where he could see. He floated towards them, his black eyes almost showing signs of a twinkle. He stopped just inches away from them, staring into their eyes.  
  
"Like what?" James piped out, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Just some things, Potter. Butt out!" He raised a hand, hitting the boy across the face. James grunted a bit, his glasses askew as he lifted his hand to his face. The soft skin stung.   
  
Without a thought to it, Sirius quickly raised his hand, fingers forming into a fist, and he slammed the fist into the side of Snape's face. Snape fell back and stumbled to the ground, holding the side of his face with his hand.   
  
"You...Bastard!" Snape cried out, his hand sliding inside his robes. Within seconds he pulled out his wand, aiming blindly. "Stupefy!" He shouted. His original target was Sirius, but, as he was aiming blindly, he ended up hitting young James. The boy, stunned, fell to the ground in a pile of robes.   
  
"James!" Sirius shouted, turning to his fallen love. He went to reach into his robes for his wand, but since he didn't have the robe on, he couldn't retrieve it. He dove down and fumbled through his robes that James wore, and, in the front pocket like he had thought, he found his wand. Sirius quickly pulled it out and aimed it at Snape, a glare in his eyes. With a flick of his wrist, he cast a Jelly-Legs Jinx at Snape, just as the boy tried to stand. His legs wobbled uncontrollably, carrying him around as he tried desperately to keep his balance.   
  
"Ha!" Sirius laughed, looking at Snape as he angrily tried to counter-spell the hex. It didn't work very well, and all he did was make it worse.  
  
"Damn it!" Snape cursed loudly, his feet carrying him off. "I'll get you for this, Black! I'll make sure of it!" Even though Snape's voice was sharp, he couldn't be taken too seriously as he stumbled off. "...If it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"Whatever," Sirius mumbled, his attention quickly turning to James. The boy still lay there passed out, his breath shallow and his skin semi-pale. Sirius racked his brain for the counter-spell, but all he could come up with was the first letter, an E. "What is it...!?" He growled, smacking the wand against his head, even though it wasn't the smartest thing to do. It finally clicked.  
  
"Ennervate!" he said, pointing his wand at James. It only took a moment before James' skin was flushed with color, though the skin was still a soft white color. His eyes fluttered open as a hand rised to his face to mess with his glasses.  
  
"James!" Sirius said with a smile, leaning down and picking the boy into his arms. James blinked a few times as his eyes readjusted to his surroundings.  
  
"Wha...?" He muttered, his head barely able to move as Sirius hugged him. "S-sirius...? What happened? Last thing I remember was Snape-"  
  
"Shh," Sirius whispered, lifting his finger to James' lips. Leaning in, Sirius planted his lips on James' softly at first, the passion increasing as James began to respond. Before long, the two boys lied there on the floor, Sirius almost assaulting James' lips in such a passionate manner that it looked like he couldn't breathe. Just because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, neither noticed the person that was standing over them.  
  
"Jeez, snogging in the halls now?" it was the deep, yet soft voice of Danny. He chuckled as both Sirius and James split apart instantly, James stumbling to stand while Sirius did the same.  
  
"D-danny?!" James asked nervously, brushing off Sirius' robes.   
  
Danny chuckled some more, his arms crossing over his chest. "Calm down, James. Nobody else is around."  
  
"O...Oh," James said, his eyes looking around the halls almost frantically. "You sure?"  
  
"Quite sure," Danny said. "Last person I saw was Snape stumbling down the hall grumbling something about you. He tried to hex me, but it didn't work out too well."  
  
"Makes sense," Sirius mumbled, trying his best to act calm, though his shirt was clearly unbuttoned, the skin beneath sporting tiny spots of wetness. His cheeks were flushed.  
  
Danny decided not to comment on that. "Dinner's in a bit. You two coming?"  
  
"No," Sirius responded hastily, his eyes peering over at James. He caught on.  
  
"No, we're not..." James agreed. "Going up to the common room, actually. Haven't exactly had the best day..."  
  
Danny nodded lightly. "Hmm, well...I understand. I'll uh...make sure that I let...Well, Remus and Peter know..." With a light smile, the dark-skinned boy waved to the two of them and walked off.  
  
"Hrm..." Sirius mumbled as he caught James looking at him lustily. Gazing down at his open shirt, Sirius blinked and quickly covered it. "It's one thing for people to know, but getting caught in the act is just..."  
  
"Oh calm down, Paddy..." James walked forward and slid his arms around Sirius' waist, a messy haired head resting against the soft, thin shirt.  
  
'Damn him,' Sirius thought. 'He always knows how to calm me...'  
  
"I'm absolutely furious..." Sirius lied with a light smirk, looking down at James with a mock glare.  
  
As he pulled Sirius closer to him, James grinded gently against the other's body. He stood on his toes once again, head resting softly against the shoulder of Sirius, James releasing a soft purr into his lover's ear. Sirius almost melted. His arms rested gently on James' waist, hands locked in a loose embrace on the boy's behind.   
  
"Do tell me," James purred, "why you're so furious..." his lips softly grazed against Sirius' ear, his tongue sliding out momentarily to tease the older boy. This elicited a light moan from Sirius.  
  
Feeling one of the hands of James' sliding down to his behind, slender fingers dancing along the surface of the khaki-clad skin. Sirius lowered his head, nipping at James' neck. A thought quickly occurred to him.  
  
"We should go into the common room, then."  
  
"Better yet," James said in a sultry whisper, "the Quidditch shower rooms..."  
  
Sirius' eyes widened a little. "The shower rooms?" he asked. His grip loosened lightly. He was slightly nervous now...the thought of James passing out in the middle of their...well, snogging, to be blunt, was enough to worry him.  
  
"Yes, the shower rooms." James' voice returned to normal, his hand that had resided on Sirius' slid back up to his lower back, eyes looking up to the other with a curious expression.   
  
"You think that's such a ... good idea?" Sirius asked, still slightly nervous. "I mean...I don't want you-"  
  
"I'll be fine, Sirius. Don't worry yourself over it," James responded quickly.  
  
Sirius slowly shook his head. "No, I don't want to take the risk. Let's just go back to the common room?"  
  
James shook his head, determined to get what he wanted. For some reason, he was just feeling...needy. He was going to play his strengths...  
  
"No," he said sternly, his voice fading into a soft purr as he pulled Sirius' form close to him. "I...want...you..." He slowly lowered his lips over each of the buttons that kept Sirius' shirt closed, his teeth grazing over them. Sirius watched in awe, and slight arousement, as James unbuttoned his shirt with his mouth. Once the bare flesh was visible, Sirius felt a rather sensual tingling sensation on his nipple. It was James' tongue, as he had suspected.  
  
"Ohh..." Sirius moaned, his head slowly, but surely falling back. He was beginning to melt under the touch of James, his resolve melting along with him. "F-fine..." he mumbled.  
  
As soon as Sirius gave in, James slipped off and stood up straight, gazing up into Sirius' eyes lustfully. "Hmm...Thanks..." he whispered. "I'll make it up to you..." Grabbing ahold of Sirius' hand, he dragged the older boy toward the showering rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The traveling to the shower room was shorter than either of them expected. Before either even noticed, they now stood in front of the locker rooms, James' hand almost squeezing hard enough to remove Sirius' from his body.   
  
Quite responsive to this, Sirius felt rather apprehensive. He didn't like the fact that James used pleasure as a weapon to get what he wanted, but he couldn't say anything now...He didn't want to disappoint his love. As James dragged him through toward the shower, though, he felt a little bit less guilty. He had never really been in the Quidditch locker rooms...Simply because he'd never played Quidditch. The design of it was simply amazing though. Along either side of the walls hung portraits of famours Gryffindorian Quidditch players, though many were asleep. The lockers were lined up evenly in the middle, and in the back right corner sat the doorway to the showers. The floor was made up of brilliant grey tile, split into sets of four. When they arrived at the door to the showers, James muttered something and the blockade disappeared.   
  
"Password protected?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oddly, yes. Don't ask, because I don't really get it myself."  
  
James had an eager expression on his face as he pulled Sirius in behind him, the older one stopping as he stared around the room. It was small, and placed on the walls were showerheads, at least seven of them. Each was designed differently, and also were at different height levels, though neither boy knew why. James hastily removed Sirius' robes and hanged them on the rack that was beside the door. Piece by piece James removed the rest of his clothing, and when he finally arrived at his boxers, Sirius found himself staring intently.  
  
"Enjoying this, aren't you?" James asked. Though he had his back to Sirius, he could imagine the look in his face.  
  
"W-What?" Sirius stuttered, almost as if he was slapped back into reality.  
  
"You heard me," James giggled, finally removing the last piece of his body wear: his glasses. He set them carefully on the little protruding shelf that was beside the clothes rack. He turned himself to Sirius, hands set playfully on either side of his hips. "Almost blind, but who cares?"  
  
Sirius chuckled softly. His shirt was still undone, and he was sure, though not positive that somebody had seen them, that he looked quite suspicious. It didn't take him long before he removed his clothing, setting it atop James'.   
  
Taking James into his arms, Sirius pulled them both against the eastern wall, away from the door. With a low growl, James began to nip lightly at his neck. Not even a second later, Sirius was doing the same, his tongue sliding from his mouth almost constantly as he tasted the sweet skin of the boy. It was heavenly. James' hand began to travel its way around Sirius' defined chest, fingers tracing the hardening nipples teasingly. Eliciting the slightest moan from Sirius, he found his neck bare now, the once warm air now cold and chilly, the moist remnants of James' lips the cause of the cold change. Sirius had long ago closed his eyes, but once he felt James kissing down his stomach, he opened them.   
  
He tried to speak, but found himself at loss for words as he felt James' lips just barely touch the tip of his aching growth. Instinctively, Sirius let his hips buck forward, only resulting in James taking him into his mouth. The new sensation Sirius was feeling surprised him, and out of this suprise came a semi-loud moan, hands turning to fists and slamming into the wall, though gently. Sirius didn't know it, but he certainly did when he felt the warm water drench him. He had turned on the shower, and the beads of water massaged his neck in all the right places. The moan grew even louder, finally reaching a groan, causing Sirius' hips to buck again.   
  
James happily obliged, his teeth gently grazing Sirius' length as it moved in and out of his mouth. Every time James reached the tip of Sirius' grown lower half, he let his tongue slide into the split area of the end. This aroused an even louder groan from the older one. Sirius' hand slowly made its way to James' unruly hair, his thin, short digits running through the coarse strands. James continued to pleasure his lover as the water fell, wetting the both of them. Sirius hair was now matted to his back, beads of water rolling down his body. Sirius was just about to release another groan, but he found himself stuck between that and a small yell, resulting in a gulping sound. His head landed softly against the wall, hips bucking once more in the warm opening of the young Potter.   
  
It was almost time. Sirius was reaching his end, and he needed to release. James almost knew that Sirius was on his way, and as if egging him on, James began to suck harder and much faster than before. As both boys began to move according to what they were feeling, Sirius finally felt himself let go, his essence flowing into James' mouth.   
  
As the warm liquid arrived in James' mouth, he felt overwhelmed. The whole thought of it all, just being here made him feel hotter than ever, and as he slowly drank the sweet juices of his lover, he felt himself release all over the wet tile floor. With a few more strokes of his tongue, James finally took Sirius out of his mouth, kisses planted softly upon the skin that was wet with both water and heated sweat. James didn't care...He just wanted Sirius - and he got him. James' lips found their way to Sirius', and once they kissed, briefly, the two of them seemed exhausted. The water turned off moments later, on a timer, though one could press the button again to turn it back on. Sirius slid to his butt on the floor, James crawling up to him.  
  
"Gods," Sirius panted, his chest heaving. "That was..."  
  
James purred lustfully once more, his hand resting slowly on the happy trail Sirius adorned. "I must say... I find this quite attractive..." He began to work on giving Sirius a hickey.  
  
"My, my, horny little one, aren't you?" Sirius asked with a chuckle, pulling the boy into his lap. James just nodded, his attention fully upon the soft flesh of Sirius' neck. "Not that I care," he added softly.  
  
A few minutes later, James surface, a smile dancing across his face. Sirius caught the mischevious lips in a soft kiss. He heard a low grumble in his stomach, and he was quite sure he heard James' do the same.  
  
"Let's go get some food, shall we?"   
  
Both boys redressed after taking a vigorous shower, this time antics aside. Wet haired and clean, the two of them traveled out of the locker room, and on their way to the Great Hall. The two of them looked at each other lovingly as they walked through the halls, eyeing one another as if they were crushing on the other. Sirius even reached over at grabbed at James' lower half, a smirk playing his lips as he did so. The one thing neither of them expected though, the one person they thought they wouldn't see, however, seemed to ruin it all when he reared his rather large, greasy haired head.  
  
"Just can't -do- it enough, can you two? I mean...Pleasuring in the locker rooms?! What's next? Dumbledore's office? Wouldn't doubt it..."  
  
Both James and Sirius stopped and turned, their hope filled and happy expressions turning sour.  
  
"You're just terribly in love, aren't you? Otherwise you'd just be sick, hormone ran teenagers...Wait, aren't you already?" Snape let out a low chuckle.  
  
"Shut it," Sirius grumbled, his hand hovering over his robes. James had let him wear them, convinced that having two sizes bigger in robes wasn't that good an idea.  
  
"And what're you going to do if I don't, eh Black? Gonna...Stutter and hex me? You're pathetic."  
  
"He said -shut- it, Snape!" James growled, shifting his glasses about.  
  
"And there's the head of reason coming in...Tell me, Potter: Did you dump Lily simply because you didn't get enough? Or are you just horny all the time, like Black here?" Snape seemed to enjoy this quite a lot, his thin, colorless lips curling into a smirk. His arms crossed over his chest, he tossed his head.  
  
"Don't.Even.Say.That." Sirius said through gritted teeth. He -definitely- was no rebound. And where the hell did Snape get off saying he was horny all the time? He definitely was not...  
  
Before either long, dark-haired boy could respond, James had pulled out his wand, pointing it at Snape.  
  
"Relashio!" He shouted loudly, a firey red, almost firework-like stream of sparks flying the tip of his wand. Snape covered his eyes, the sparks nipping at his robes and singe-ing little parts of it. He growled out angrily, trying to pull out his wand, but afraid to put his hands down.  
  
Sirius looked at James curiously. He didn't know he knew that spell...Heck, Sirius didn't even -know- it was a spell...  
  
"If you leave, I'll stop!" James exclaimed, the amount of sparks growing as he raised his voice.  
  
Snape, finally admitting defeat, nodded from the safety of his robes. James didn't stop though, and he continued to shoot the firework-like sparks at the Slytherin.  
  
"I give up!" Snape shouted, his dark eyes semi-visible from behind the robes. James did not stop, however. Snape finally groaned out angrily and scuttled off, loud noises of anger and what sounded like cursing coming from him.  
  
Once Snape was gone, James put his wand away, feeling better now.  
  
"Where in the world did you learn that spell?" Sirius asked with a furrowed brow, seemingly baffled.  
  
James smiled. "I just...Well, you pick up some stuff when you're without the company of close friends."   
  
"Ohh..." Sirius said, an arm slinking around James' waist. "Now that Snapey-poo is gone...Wanna go get that food now?"  
  
"Sure," James replied cheerfully, his arm now resting around Sirius' waist as well. Maybe now was the time to just share their secret with the school...Who'd care, really? No one they knew of...But it would take some thoughtful consideration. Right now, all they wanted to do was pig out.  
  
~*~*****************************~*~  
  
Author's note: Wow! Back on track! only took me 1 day to write...Yippie ^_^! Don't forget to review... 


	19. Bedtime Ponderings

Author's Notes: Well, apparently my brain is working out happily...What to do, what to do...Write. School has been quite annoying lately...Haven't been able to finish this chapter...*Growls a bit* Sorry 'bout that...^_^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time Change  
  
................................. = Next Day  
  
~*~***************************~*~  
  
The night breeze that flowed through Hogwarts brought a peaceful feeling, students located everywhere around the large grounds. James and Sirius had gone to the Great Hall and got some food, and after the little time they spent there, they walked back to the Common Room. As much as they wanted to, they didn't let people know about them just yet, not until they were completely ready. At the arrival to the Fat Lady, James muttered the password, and when the two of them walked in, they noticed Remus asleep in front of the fire. He didn't look very good...  
  
Both James and Sirius stepped over to the fire, and when they looked at their friend, they noticed he was fine, but the way the light had reflected off of him from the fire made him look sickly. But then again...sometimes Remus -did- look like that. James looked to Sirius.  
  
"We should leave him there, he looks comfy," he whispered.  
  
"Hmm, yeah..." Sirius agreed. The Common Room was empty as usual...  
  
"Where's Peter?" James asked randomly. His eyes were peering around the empty area, and usually one wouldn't find Remus without Peter's company.  
  
"I...Honestly don't know," Sirius replied, sort of curious now. He hadn't seen Peter for a bit, but granted, he'd only been back for less than a day.  
  
James, now taking advantage of this moment of being alone with Sirius, grasped his hand gently. "Let's go up to the dorm."  
  
Sirius just nodded, letting James walk him up the stairs to the dorms.  
  
Once they arrived up in the sixth year boy's dormitory, James and Sirius noticed that once again, they were empty. Was everyone outside? It was a surprisingly warm spring evening...Maybe they were. It wasn't important, though. Now Sirius and James had the rest of the evening to themselves...This was nice.  
  
Pulling Sirius over to his bed, James slid onto the soft comforter. It was long before he was lying down, Sirius atop him. He made sure to lie in a special way, as to not hurt James. As comfy as the younger boy found himself, he gently pushes Sirius to his side, cuddling up to him. Now it was flipped: Sirius had the robes and James didn't. With a light shiver, James huddled himself against Sirius, the older one wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Cold?" he asked, James just odding gently. With a light chuckle, Sirius pulled the covers out from beneath them, still holding the boy close to him.  
  
An odd sensation arose from Sirius - a yawn. James looked up to him, an expression that could be described as curious, yet amused at the same time.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, almost sleepily.   
  
"Tired?" James asked, his hand running over Sirius' clothed body. James shivered a bit more.   
  
Sirius shook his head, though he got a devious idea. "No no....But you're still cold? You know...Bodies release more heat when they're bare."  
  
James' lips curled into a small smirk. "Really now...? Maybe we should do that, then..."  
  
It didn't take the two of them very long to strip down to their bare selves, and once they were finished, Sirius pulled James into a soft embrace. The older boy yawned once again.   
  
"Oh...You -are- tired," James said with a gentle laugh. All he got from Sirius in response was a low mumble. "You know you are...It's been a tiring day."  
  
"You're right," Sirius replied. "Now...I also heard that...If my chest was to -your- back, we'd get much more heat moving around..."  
  
James was more than happy to agree. Slowly rolling over, he pressed his cold back to Sirius' chest. With a shudder, Sirius' left arm slid under the pillow while his right arm slid around James' waist, onto the paler boy's chest.  
  
"Warm now?" James asked. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't look at Sirius. Though, seconds later, he felt the other boy's soft breath on his neck.  
  
"Oh yes," Sirius replied with a purr, his nose nuzzling against James' ear. "Just to let you know," he began, "there's a rather large hickey forming on your neck..."  
  
James' cheeks flushed red. A hickey? Oy...Remus and Peter would have a hayday with that. He suddenly realized, though, that it wasn't that big a deal... "I do?"  
  
He felt Sirius nod. "Yes...My mark."  
  
"I don't mind being marked by you..." James purred. He awaited Sirius' reply. He found none but soft breaths on his neck - Sirius had fallen asleep. "Good night, Padfoot," James whispered, closing his eyes gently. It wasn't long before they were both asleep beneath the covers, Sirius' chest brushing gently against James' back.  
  
.............................................  
  
Sirius awoke to James' hand over his, both set on the younger one's chest. This was...Bliss. James was breathing softly, and Sirius had his face buried in James' shoulder. He let out a soft breath, tickling James' ear lightly and causing the boy to grumble. He shifted around, rubbing his back to Sirius chest as well as his lower half to Sirius'.   
  
With his tongue, Sirius slowly began to lick the outside of James' ear, making the other fidget about. He finally awoke with a light groan, Sirius able to tell since James grumbled something under his breath...Something about being cold. Sirius, happily obliging to keep his love warm, squeezed James' hand lovingly.  
  
"Morning..." he whispered, rubbing his thumb softly over James' hand.  
  
"Morning..." James replied in a quiet voice, his lips parting for a yawn. He felt quite warm and comfy...He didn't want to move. James snuggled himself closer to Sirius' body, he lifted the boy's hand to his mouth and nibbled at his fingers.  
  
"Sleep well?" Sirius asked, his nose nuzzling into James' unruly black hair.   
  
James responded with a small nod, still nibbling on Sirius' fingers. He kissed each of them once apiece, and when he finished, he set the hand on his stomach. Sirius, fighting to keep himself in check, lost some control, his hand running down the front part of James' body, stopping just at his hips.  
  
"Almost..." James said with a snigger, slowly rolling himself over to where he was now face to face with Sirius.   
  
Sirius' lips curled into a gentle smirk. "You had me there...Almost..."  
  
"That was the idea...It -is- morning you know...Fresh start?" James leaned in, kissing Sirius softly. As he pulled away, he tugged on the older boy's lower lip.  
  
Sirius purred softly. "Don't tempt me, I might just make us go back to the locker room. That is much more private than the bathrooms..."  
  
James smiled innocently. "Me? Tempting? Never...You're thinking things..." Though the sound of the locker room sounded really intriguing, James didn't want to push Sirius to do anything he didn't want to do. But then again...Sirius suggested it...That wasn't on the younger one's part...  
  
Sirius kissed James' forehead softly. "Cute. Now, what time is it...?" He peered over the side of James' bed to the nightstand, the younger boy's watch just barely. He squinted his eyes painfully, but he could see that it was about six in the morning. Lifting his head up, Sirius used the hand that resided near James' lower half to brush some hair out of his face. He had noticed now that someone had put the curtains up over the four poster, and with a light smile, he knew that it had been Remus. Peering out of the little hole that was between the two sheets of fabric, Sirius noticed most, if not all of the other 6th year boys were asleep. As Sirius looked over towards Peter's bed, he noticed he wasn't there. Where -was- Wormtail? It didn't matter. Well...It did, but just not to the biggest degree in Sirius' mind.  
  
"Something wrong?" James asked, interrupting Sirius' thoughts.   
  
"No," he replied in a whisper. Dropping himself softly back into the warm comfort of the bed, he snuggled up close to James. "Nothing. It's about six. Everyone won't be up for a while. Think you wanna maybe...Walk the halls?"  
  
James sort of liked that idea... Perhaps it would be fun. "Hm...?" He asked incoherently, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe..."  
  
"It'll be a little cold...Want to borrow my robes again? It's cute to watch you walk around in them..." He nipped at James' neck.  
  
"Really..?" Sirius felt James blush, and though it was odd, he knew it. All the little hairs on James' body stood up when he blushed, the easiest way to tell he was flattered.  
  
Sirius nodded softly, slowly pulling his lips away from James' soft, supple skin. "So d'you want to walk around?"  
  
"Honestly?" James asked, hesitantly. "I think...I just want to...be in here with you..." Tugging on Sirius, he slowly pulled the boy atop him, a small smirk crawling onto his lips. "Y'know...It's only early morn...Maybe we should...?"  
  
"This early?" Sirius asked curiously, eyes glittering. "You sure?"  
  
James nodded. "...Right here, right now. We've done it pretty much everywhere -but- here..."  
  
"If you really want to..." Sirius said quietly, reaching for his robes at the foot of the bed. "I know a spell that could help us here..."  
  
James watched as Sirius slowly pulled out his wand, and, pointing it to the roof, said "Quietus." A light, soft and ghostly pale, surrounded the four poster, but soon faded as it covered them whole.  
  
"Yell all you like, no one will hear you," Sirius said with a light smirk. James was a little weirded out by that comment, especially since the dream with the killing of him by Sirius, but then...if he had killed him now, he wouldn't have had the son...Or would he? Was Lily pregnant?! No no...James shook his head, causing Sirius to blink.  
  
"You alright, James? You don't want to do this?"  
  
"N-No....Thinking about something else," James quickly responded, a nervous laugh coming from him.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"D-Don't worry," James said, "it's nothing."  
  
With that, Sirius slowly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on James' lips. "Well then...Let's get started, shall we?" His hand slowly lowered to between James' leg, but the boy shook beneath the other. Sirius just stopped in his tracks, looking into James' eyes. "What -is- it, James? You're the one that wanted this...Is it me?" Sirius' eyes lost their shimmer, returning to their black color.  
  
Sirius' last question was...rather random, but it was something that James worried about. "Sirius! Don't -ever- say that! It has -nothing- to do with you...I was just...It wasn't anything important...Please, don't blame yorself..." James slowly lifted a hand to Sirius' cheek and rubbed it gently with his fingers, a smile on his face.  
  
"You mean that, right?" His voice sounded...shaky...  
  
"Yes, of -course- I mean it...You're my one and only, and I love you more than anything in my life..." Leaving it at that, James snaked both his arms around Sirius' neck and pulled him into a soft, yet passionate kiss. Those soft lips...James only felt them like this when he had left Sirius at the main entrance when he was suspended.  
  
Sirius pulled away slowly, the glitter in his eyes rekindled. "You...James, do you mean that? You love me more than anything? R-Really?" His voice was beginning to tremble.  
  
James nodded. He really, really meant that. Sirius was going to be, if not already, the most important thing to him. But then, at the same time, he had thought about Lily the same way...He never really realized how quickly his affection seemed to change, but...He just noticed that, he didn't care. He felt a soft tear drip on his bare chest, and when he looked up, he noticed more welled up in the corners of Sirius' eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Sirius?" he asked.  
  
"N-Nothing...I just...James...I love you so much...You don't know how much that," Sirius was stopped by a sniffle, "how much that means to me..."  
  
James had never, really, never seen Sirius cry in his life. Well, not to this caliber. Maybe a tear or two when Sirius was seriously injured during one of their last romps with Snape, but that was because the slimy git broke Sirius' leg. Now, warm tears flooded from his softened eyes, his body just simply collapsing on James'. With an inviting feel, James wrapped his arms around Sirius tightly, holding his love close.   
  
"Let's just sleep, hm?"  
  
Sirius nodded, mumbling some incoherently that sounded faintly like 'I love you', and James just smiled, his eyes closing as he pulled the sheets over him and Sirius. "Sleep well," he whispered, kissing the top of Sirius' head softly, whispering into the older boy's ear to lull him to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius awoke about two hours later to the touch of Remus' hand on his shoulder. He grumbled lightly and released James' body, the naked boy gently rolling over. Though Remus should have been a bit surprised by this, he wasn't.  
  
"You two should get up. Everyone will be waking up soon and I can figure you don't want to get caught." Remus smiled softly.  
  
Sirius yawned, arms stretching up toward the headboard. With a light groan, he let his body fall limply to the bed.  
  
"Do I have to...?" he whined, his eyes peering over at James longingly. He just wanted to curl up with the boy...That's it.  
  
Remus replied with a gentle smile, "Yes, you do. You need to get up and sleep in your own bed."  
  
"Oh fine," Sirius huffed, a light chuckle following. "But...Where're my robes?"  
  
Remus held up the clothing, extending it to Sirius. "You left it on the floor. Not very smart."  
  
"Did anybody see it?"  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
Sirius took the clothing and slipped it under the bed, his form sliding into it and ending with him tying the knot. He crawled out of the warm bed with a sigh, clasping a hand on Remus' shoulder to keep balance. He shivered.  
  
"Oy...It's cold..."  
  
"Well, that's what you get for sleeping with someone. You get used to it."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Remus blushed softly. "I just do, thank you..."  
  
Sirius smirked just a bit. "You'll have to tell me later, Moony."  
  
"I'll be sure to let you know, Padfoot. But as of now, you should get to your bed. I bet our talking is going to wake some people up..." Remus' golden eyes peered about the room. He slowly tiptoed over to his bed and crawled into it.  
  
"This is the third time..." Sirius mumbled to himself, he also crawling into his bed. Gods it was cold...Sirius felt goosebumps pop over all over his skin, a light shiver following. Why couldn't he just sleep with James? Oh. Right. People would say things. Sirius was beginning to wonder, exactly, what they could do to make him feel weird...Most likely nothing...Though, he didn't want to ruin James' reputation...That's the LAST thing he wanted...  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Sirius to finally fall asleep, only to be awoken about an hour later. Though, to a quite surprising hand - that of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Sirius?"   
  
"Wha...?" Sirius mumbled lightly, rolling over and rubbing his eyes. He was sort of curious as to who it was, and when his eyes came into focus, he gasped lightly.  
  
"Peter? Where've you been?!" He was hushed when he saw Peter wave his hand. "Where've you been?" he repeated.  
  
"I was...at home. I had to visit mother." Peter's voice seemed to be quivering.  
  
"You alright?" Sirius asked, sitting himself up against the headboard. "You look a little shaken."  
  
"I'm fine, I just...I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked curiously. He had always been a -friend- of Peter's, but they never really talked much unless they were around both James and Remus. It was sort of a pair off.  
  
"Well..." Peter began, "I was wondering...How would you tell someone you like them? I mean...I'm thinking I should-"  
  
Peter was cut off by Sirius' soft chuckle. "Lemme guess who it is. Remus, perhaps?"  
  
Peter blushed furiously, shaking his head. "N-No...! Far from it..."  
  
That came as a soft shock to Sirius. Remus and Peter always seemed to have a little thing going...But then, Sirius felt that Remus sort of liked him, at one point...His mind began to wander off, eventually causing a blank, vacant look on his face.  
  
"S-Sirius? You alright?"  
  
Brought back to reality, Sirius shook his head. "O-Oh...Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."  
  
"A-Alright...B-But...How would you tell?"  
  
"Well...I suppose all you'd have to do is...simply tell them. That's what I did..." Sirius smiled for a moment, eyes peering over to James' resting body.   
  
"W-Well, I suppose that'd work. It worked for you?"  
  
"'Course it did. I reckon it'd work for you too...Just gotta try, hm?"  
  
Peter nodded and smiled brightly. "Thanks..." His softened eyes gazed around the room quickly, hovering over James for just a little bit more time. He waved a simple 'goodbye' to Sirius and exited the Common Room, curious as to where exactly it was he had been, and where he was going off to.  
  
Sirius didn't have much time to think about it, seeing as Remus and James both awakened. A moment later, so did Alex and Danny.   
  
"Damnit," he whispered.  
  
Since his curtains weren't closed, Sirius got a good look at James waking up. He stifled back a snigger as he noticed James' expression when he noticed he was naked, the boy's eyes widening and him shooting under the covers.  
  
Apparently some of the other boys knew what had happened, and, as hard as it was, each of them kept their sniggers to themselves. While James feverishly continued to try and redress, Remus found his way to Sirius' bed and sat down upon the softened surface.  
  
"'Llo, there."  
  
"Morning, Remus. Guess who I ran into...Erm...Who ran into me?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Peter." When Sirius saw Remus' expression, he nodded along. "I know, I was surprised myself. He said he was visiting his mum..."  
  
"That might be true," Remus mused, a hand lifting to his chin. He stroked the soft skin for a moment, eyes peering over at James with a soft chuckle. Both boys watched as the red-faced one stepped over to them.  
  
"Could've had some decency to cover me!" James whispered sharply to the two of them, plopping himself on the bed beside Remus.  
  
"Well, I think we all know why that didn't happen," Remus stated with a snigger, his hand sliding up over his mouth.  
  
James' cheeks, if it was possible, grew an even deeper shade of red. He let himself fall down to the bed. "You two...I swear..."  
  
Sirius smirked. "Well, James, you know...If that's what you want..."  
  
Thought he knew Sirius was joking, the nightmare that occurred a bit ago came back to him. With a shudder, he sat of quickly. He changed the subject quickly. "Let's get some food, shall we?"  
  
Remus tilted his head curiously, slowly standing from the bed. "Hmm...Let's. Tummy's rumbling."  
  
Sirius blinked, but nodded in agreement. "Sure...Let's." He had a bit of a skeptic tone to it, but he couldn't be picky right now. His stomach was growling...  
  
~*~*************************~*~  
  
Author's Note: Oy...Took me forever...Give me some enjoyment and review? ^_^ I love it. 


	20. Lifetime Changing Decisions

Author's Note: Blah...I'm just going to stick with this story, and only this one...I can't have so many different ideas shooting about at once. Sorry about that...*Yawns and then curls up on his bed with the computer* Oh, the joys...I do think you'll enjoy this chapter, to say the least...^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time Change  
  
~*~**********************************~*~  
  
James, Sirius and Remus had wandered down the stairs of the large school, finally arriving in the corridor that held the Great Hall. James and Sirius hadn't been holding hands most of the way, but Remus could tell that they wanted to do so. Sort of like a third wheel is what he felt like...  
  
"You know, you two," Remus began, "I think I'm going to head off and talk with Professor McGonagall. I forgot that I had some papers I needed to work with..."  
  
"Oh...Not hungry, Remus?" James asked, slowly coming to a stop with the other boy.  
  
"No...Well, I -was-, but I don't have much time to eat..."  
  
"Oh, well...Sorry to lose you, then," Sirius said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Hopefully you'll be done soon and we can talk during dinner?"  
  
Remus smiled, then nodded. "Mm-hmm...I'll see you two later!" Leaving it at that, the young werewolf walked off, back in the direction that they had come from.  
  
Both James and Sirius looked at each other curiously before a light sigh came from the shorter one. "Ah, well...I guess it's just us, then?"  
  
Sirius nodded, waving his hand in front of the door. "Yes, indeed...Go on, then. You first."  
  
"Why thank you," James said with a smile, walking past Sirius and into the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was surprisingly full for it being the time was. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables was quite active, while the Slytherin and Gryffindor's weren't. A group of Hufflepuff girls had their eyes on Sirius as he walked in, all beginning to hush their voices and whisper. Sirius had learned to ignore it, but he was curious as to why exactly they were doing so. He figured it was just a his little fan club of his, but when he saw who was in the center, his heart seemed to sink.  
  
"James," he whispered, tugging on the other's robes quickly. Once James had stopped, he looked at Sirius curiously.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look. It's my ex-girlfriend, Sophia Redmonds and her cronies..." Pointing over to the group of the Hufflepuff girls, Sirius scowled a little.  
  
"Well, what's the problem with her? You two left off on good terms, didn't you?"  
  
Sirius chuckled nervously. "Erm...Well...I suppose..."  
  
"What do you mean, 'you suppose'?" James asked.  
  
Sirius' hands fidgeted about in front of his robes. "Well, it was a good two weeks ago...Don't you remember?"   
  
"For the most part...But come on, Sirius. Don't let her get to you, hm? Let's just go eat." James began to walk again, despite all the sniggers and whispering that he heard coming from the group of Hufflepuff girls. Though a little bothered still, Sirius followed.   
  
James sat down in front of an empty plate, tapping his fingers against the tabletop. He was good at listening in on things, and from what he had gathered from the whispers of the girls behind him, Sophia was going to talk with Sirius. What about, though?   
  
"She's going to speak with you," James said casually, eyeing the plate instead of turning to Sirius. If the girls knew that they knew, then they might not do it...James was beginning to let his curiousity get the best of him...  
  
"Oh really?" Sirius said questioningly as he sat himself down. He ran a hand through his raven black tresses, impatiently awaiting one of the girls to come over to him. Sure enough, one did. And it was Sophia...Go figure. James was getting good at this.  
  
"Sirius, d'you mind if I speak with you?"  
  
"Not at all," Sirius replied cooly, turning himself around so he could see her better. She looked just the same as she always did...Thin and all with long flowing strands of perfectly straight auburn hair, soft textured skin that was a pale color...  
  
"Umm...Alone?" she added, eyeing James almost viciously. Did she know about them? If she did...What a powerful weapon she had...  
  
"Fine," Sirius sighed, lifting himself from his seat. She smiled softly at him and took ahold of his hand, taking him right outside the Great Hall.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, trying his best to keep the curiousity he held within down to a minimum.  
  
"Well...It's rather important...You remember what we did the day before we broke up, right?"  
  
Sirius nodded. How could he forget? That had been a great night for him, but when he saw her the next day with some other boy, he dumped her on the spot. And after all they had done...He really felt like he loved her. But how could he love someone who cheated on him? Memories weren't something Sirius enjoyed all so much, but he couldn't hate the girl. She was his first, and from what he had gathered, he was hers. But whatever this was, it pertained to that. Sirius' hands found their way to the front pockets of his robes, stiffening into fists as he stood there.  
  
"Well...I was supposed to...Start my womanly cycle about a week ago...and...I still haven't. I went to Pomfrey, and she told me something rather interesting... "  
  
Oh god, Sirius thought. Was she going to say what he thought she was going to say?   
  
"I'm pregnant," she finally said, looking away while she bit on her lower lip.  
  
She was. How...could this have happened? They took every precaution that night...But there was always a chance that it wouldn't have been enough. Apparently it wasn't. The only thing that could slip past Sirius' lips was stutters, his hands sliding out of the pockets and raising over his face. How...  
  
"I should have told you sooner, but after you ... Well, broke up with me, I figured you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. I guess I was just afraid."  
  
"Damn right I didn't want anything to do with you," Sirius blurted out, a heavy sigh following. "Do you know what you put me through? After all of that?"  
  
Sophia nodded slowly. "I...I know. I don't know what came over me, but I-"  
  
"But nothing, Sophia. You cheated on me, and even after I gave myself to you." Sirius was...a mix of emotions right now. He was surprised that he was to be a father, but at the same time, part of him was happy about it. Most of the rest of the boy was just angry at all the things that had been brought back to him by hearing her speak.  
  
Looking down to the ground, Sophia sighed. "I...I really don't know what else to tell you. I still love you, but I don't -want- a child. I'm only 16, Sirius. I have a whole 'nother year before I graduate from here. That'll be really difficult with a child, you know. I'm thinking I might go visit Pomfrey and see what she can help me get for removal of the baby."  
  
Sirius' eyes widened. He'd always been against taking a life, especially one so young that would have a lot to enjoy. Shaking his head, his arms folded over his chest with a sigh. "Don't you even think about it. It's my child too, you know. Just because you don't want it doesn't mean I don't also."  
  
"What?" Sophia looked up at Sirius with a quirked brow. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I..." Sirius stuttered. What...was he saying? Maybe it was some spur of the moment, but something inside him made him say was he was about to. "I want the child."  
  
"Y-You what?"  
  
"You heard...me. I heard me. I want the child." Sirius felt...oddly proud of what he had said...But was a child really something he could handle? He was only 16, and life wasn't exactly peachy. Spending his whole seventh year with a child? And what would he tell his parents...? 'Hi mum and dad, guess what? I knocked up a gel and she didn't want the child, so I have them now. Hope you don't mind!' Yeah right.  
  
Sophia's eyes were just as wide as Sirius', and her hands were over her heart. "Are you serious?"   
  
All the boy could do was nod.   
  
"You're...absolutely positive about this...?"  
  
"Y-Yes...I want the child."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because...it may not be something you want, but the child doesn't know what's going on...You prevent it from living its life, then it'd just be a terrible decision on your part...Seeing as it's mine also, I want to give it the life -you- don't."  
  
"But -I'm- the one who has to carry it!"  
  
"Then carry it! Damnit, Sophia, if not for the child, then for me, okay? You know I'd never forgive you for what you did. But, by giving the child life, I'll be able to. It means that you're sorry for what you did and that you're willing to go through this pain in return for what I had felt."  
  
Sophia sighed sharply, turning away. She'd never have been able to live with herself having Sirius mad at her, but she should have known that would have happened, seeing as what she had done was almost unforgiveable by many. Lowering her hands to her tummy, she looked up at Sirius.  
  
"If it's what you want, I'll do it."  
  
"I do want it...and I want to be able to forgive you."  
  
"I want you to forgive me, Sirius. I love you, and I can't stand having you mad at me..."  
  
"Well, do this, then. I want you to understand just what it is I felt these past weeks."  
  
"I know for a fact you only felt that way for a while. The whole school's talking, you know."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You and James. Ever since he broke up with Lily...You two have been hanging out a lot. Not to mention you were suspended. Severus Snape has been wandering about spattering rumors that you two are dating."  
  
"Why hasn't anyone said anything to me about this, then?"  
  
"Because no one wants to invoke the wrath of Sirius Black."  
  
A smirk was threatening to appear on Sirius' face, but he kept it back, his expression still serious. "Well they're smart, then. I'd kick anybody's butt."  
  
Sophia chuckled. "Not saying you wouldn't, but watch yourself. Some of the students are believing the rumors...And I daresay it's not a rumor, is it?"  
  
Peering away for a moment, Sirius sighed.  
  
"So it -is- true."  
  
"Yes. But...You can't tell anyone, alright?"  
  
"Lips are sealed. But...When did it happen?"  
  
"A week after we broke up."  
  
"How?"  
  
"James and Lily had a fight. He came to me and...well....things happened, I suppose. Everything's alright with Lily, though. I guess James spoke with her earlier on while I was gone."  
  
"Well, that suspension of yours and Severus' also flung around some rumors..."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Sirius sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, idly messing with one of the black strands.   
  
"Just be careful, hm? I do worry about you."  
  
"It's oddly shown, but I believe you. I just wish you hadn't..."   
  
"Sirius, don't bring it up again. We've got our solution right here." While she spoke, Sophia took one of Sirius' hands and placed it on her stomach.  
  
"Yes, yes we do," Sirius agreed, slowly pulling his hand away. "But...that solution won't be here for another nine months. How in the world am I supposed to keep James' and my secret for that long? I mean...How far along will you be when we return to school?"  
  
"I should be somewhere around six months. I do believe I'll show terribly, but I don't think anyone is going to say anything. As a seventh year, many kids wouldn't pay any attention to it...If everything goes alright, I mean..." Sophia's voice seemed to waiver as she spoke.  
  
"Well why wouldn't it?"  
  
"Because, Sirius...What about my aunt? What will she say when she hears I got pregnant?" Sophia's eyes were glittering, though from the fear of what would happen when she returned home.  
  
"I don't know! I imagine it'd be the same response my parents will have."  
  
"But it's -different- for a girl, you know...I mean...You don't have to live through it.."  
  
"I know that. But you've got someone there to tell you what to do, and someone to help you...Whilst I am in the dark most of the time...We've got a lot of planning to do."  
  
"Yes...We do. Only if you're sure, though..."  
  
"I told you I am. I don't want to back out of this."  
  
"You're so...grown up, Sirius. What caused this change?"  
  
"Things..." the boy replied, a light sigh escaping him. "I just...I think..."  
  
"You told me what you think. I'm...willing to do this."  
  
"Then I guess it's set, huh?"  
  
"Yes..." Sophia sighed. "Sirius, I don't want to do something you'll regret. I'm only doing this -for- you."  
  
"I won't make you do anything you don't want- "  
  
"Sirius, shush. I want you to forgive me, and I want you to be happy. If it means going through this, then I'm willing to do it."  
  
Just as Sirius was about to lean in and hug Sophia, a voice called her from the Great Hall. In a matter of seconds, the little group of girls Sophia had been hanging out with had appeared. They stopped dead in their tracks, however, when they noticed Sirius still standing there.  
  
"Are you...Finished speaking with him?" the tallest girl asked. Sirius thought she went by the name of Angelica, but he wasn't sure.  
  
"I'm done," she replied as she turned to look back at them, though her gaze quickly returned to Sirius. "Aren't we?"  
  
Sirius nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah." His words caused all the girls to giggle in an almost an uproar, of soft voices. In response, Sirius sighed to himself.  
  
"This is the...Last chance to pull out, if you want..." Sophia said.  
  
"I've made my decision," Sirius stated again, looking down toward the ground. "Just...Speak to me if anything changes, hm?"  
  
Sophia smiled and reached out to rub Sirius' arm. "I'll let you know...Until then, Sirius."  
  
"See you later, then, Sophia..." When she pulled her hand from his arm, he looked up just in time to catch the girls wandering off toward the stairs.   
  
Oh how the day had changed...Sirius was still standing out in the hall even after the girls disappeared from view, pondering. If life was any different than it was now, the world would...be completely and utterly strange. But it was going to be different, that was inevitable. So many big life changes had occurred at this moment, and so many choices had been erased. With this child, Sirius would be inhibited to do so many things...But he couldn't let that stop him. He was...so exanimate as he thought, a blank expression on his face as he found his way to the wall. Just thinking about how this would affect him and James was something of a challenge...A baby would change many things. But, it wouldn't be here for a good nine months, which meant it wouldn't be here until around Christmas...That was quite some time away...  
  
A voice had interrupted Sirius' thoughts, causing the boy to jump from the wall. "Sirius?"  
  
It was James...He was worried to see if something had happened.  
  
"Oh, James. Hullo."  
  
"Something happen?" he asked curiously, moving closer to the other.  
  
"If only you knew..." Sirius whispered to himself, his voice growing in volume for an actual response, "I think it'd be best if we talked about it somewhere...more secure."  
  
"More secure? Is it that bad?" James' eyes locked onto Sirius', the worried gaze boring through him.  
  
"It's...not quite bad, but it's a big change, I'll tell you that. Think we could go now? I need to get it off my chest..."  
  
"Whatever's best for you, Paddy. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know," Sirius replied, raising a hand to his forehead. "Maybe the dormitories..."  
  
"But...that's sort of a busy place..."  
  
"Well, damnit. What about...an empty classroom?"  
  
"Good idea, but people barging in..."  
  
"Who'd barge into an empty classroom?"  
  
James sighed a little and shook his head before he said knowingly, "Teachers."  
  
"Oh." Sirius replied, feeling a tad stupid.   
  
"Well, I doubt they'd be in them, you know? It's a day off...The teachers are probably in their offices."  
  
"Most offices are adjacent to their classrooms, James."  
  
"Well, maybe we should just go to the dormitories..."  
  
"Good idea. Let's go." Sirius smiled softly and took hold of James' hand, leading him up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setting James down on the bed, Sirius let go of the boy's hand and slowly stepped back. The look that was in the younger boy's eyes was a mix of curiousity and worry. There might have been more, but they were the most prominent. His hands fidgeting in front of him, Sirius began to pace back and forth in front of the bed. He finally stopped a minute or two later, James still looking at him.  
  
"I suppose I should start, then." he said, biting on his lip afterward.  
  
"Only when you're ready. Don't feel rushed, alright? It's not like you -have- to tell me right now." James was quite the calm, collected person...Even if he was dying to know what it was. Thinking of Sirius' well-being was one of the things the boy did often.  
  
Sirius had to explain. "But I -need- to...I have to get this off of my chest. It's a rather large weight and I'm afraid I might just burst if I don't."  
  
"Then please do..."  
  
"I don't know where to begin..." Sirius sighed with frustration, his arms pulling close to his body as he began to pace again. He'd never been so nervous, nor worried in his whole life. What would James say if he was to tell the boy that he was to be with child?  
  
"Well, start with the thing you think is the biggest..."  
  
Now, which was the biggest? The fact that he had sex and got a girl pregnant, or the fact that he was to have the child? There was a big debate going on within that clever head of Sirius Black, but a decision finally arose. "I got...a girl pregnant."  
  
James' eyes let go of all the worry and curiousity, hastily replacing them with surprise. He cupped a hand over his mouth, though the gasp was quite loud. The two just stared at each other for a couple seconds before James let the hand fall down.  
  
"Who? When? What?"  
  
"Sophia Redmonds."  
  
"You're old girlfriend?! When did this happen?!" His heightened voice wasn't out of anger, though he'd be quite pissed to find out that Sirius had slept with someone while they had gone out. They loved each other, and James trusted Sirius completely. If this happened while they were going out...James would just have to deal with it.  
  
"It happened...about a week or two before you and I went out..."   
  
James sighed, relieved. He remembered just how much in love those two were...But he also remembered just what happened...At that moment, it seemed to click. Sirius had told James about his first time...It was something the older one was quite ecstatic about...Until Sophia had been found with that other man.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What do you mean, 'oh'?"  
  
"Oh...I see."  
  
"Ah...Sorry then. I don't mean to be so snappy. I'm just really worried..."  
  
"Well, what about? I mean...You know she doesn't want to keep it." His tone seemed to change, however, when he caught the look in Sirius' eyes. "...Does she?"  
  
"Well...-she- doesn't..." Sirius' voice had lowered so much that James had to strain his ears just to catch that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said...-She- doesn't."  
  
"...But..." James had finally gotten it. This...was gigantic news... "You do?!"  
  
Sirius slowly nodded.  
  
"Oh...Oh my." James lifted the hand over his mouth again. He was just...quite surprised by this. Sirius, with a child? What possessed the boy to want something so...time consuming and so...important? James wondered if Sirius was trying to fill some kind of...hole in his life...There was only one question remaining: "Why?"  
  
"Well...Where to begin with -this-...?"  
  
"I don't know, but I want to know."  
  
"I guess..." Sirius began, a heavy sigh slipping past his lips, "I guess I just don't want the child to miss out on life. I mean, it was conceived out of love...and Sophia just wanted to rid herself of it. She figured I wouldn't want us to have it, and it'd be a burden on the both of us..."  
  
"But I'm guessing you felt differently," James mused.  
  
"Quite so...Everything has a right to live, doesn't it? Even if it's only been around for a week or two? It's still alive, and living things deserve to live."  
  
"Such a mouthful," James added, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, seeing as Sirius let out a small chuckle before continuing.  
  
"Yes, yes it is...But you agree, don't you?" The long haired one smiled lightly when he saw James nod. "Well then, you can see why I told her I wanted it."  
  
"Well, for the most part...But you know how much time this child is going to take from you? Sirius, youth is one of the most rare and precious things this world has. If you give it up, I think you'd regret it."  
  
It was almost as if James was trying to discourage Sirius from continuing with this, but he couldn't let that happen. His mind was racing, as well as his heart, but he needed to continue.  
  
"I don't think I will. What better time -than- my youth to take care of a child? It would be much easier to take care of it while I'm young than when I'm older...Don't you get it?"  
  
"What I don't get is why you're letting yourself think that way, Sirius. A child, I can understand, but right now? You have school!"  
  
"It won't be for another eight or nine months, James! We'll be half-way through the school year before it comes...I mean, from what I managed to straighten out, the baby will be here around Christmas...That's two whole weeks for me to learn and grow to what the baby needs. I'm quite sure that everything will work out."  
  
"Did you speak with the Headmaster about this? What about your parents? Did you even think about what they're going to say?"  
  
That was a hit. Sirius had barely even thought about what was going to happen with them. Dumbledore, he hadn't even considered...His parents, he was sure he could convince. They'd listen to him...In fact, it would be quite the nice cushion for when he told them he was dating his best friend..."Hullo Mum and Dad, I've been dating James for over four months and I got a girl pregnant...So you don't have to worry about the Black line faulting any!" Yeah right.  
  
"No, I didn't," Sirius replied, a light huff passing his lips. He fell next to James on the bed and sighed heavily. He felt himself being pulled into the other's lap, a soft textured hand running through his raven black tresses.  
  
"Well, that's a big thing. I suppose you'll be wanting to work on that...but for the time being, we'll just stick to being calm and running our normal lives...Hm?" James looked down into Sirius' eyes and smiled softly.  
  
Sirius nodded gently and lifted an arm around James' back, pulling him down into a soft kiss. Surprised as he was, James kissed back, slowly letting his tongue slip past his lips and lick around Sirius' lips. After what seemed like forever, James lifted himself from the kiss, the smile still lingering on his face.  
  
"Have you thought of a name?" James asked.  
  
"Not yet. It's been less than a month...I don't even know if it is a boy or a girl. When I know that, then I'll think of those." With another small chuckle, Sirius nuzzled against James' thigh.  
  
"Well, that's fine...I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into...Or rather, what you're getting...us into..."  
  
Sirius' worst fear had just been demolished. James was going to be there with him...Now it seemed like an even better thing.  
  
"You're...You're going to help with me?"  
  
"You know I am," James said with a wider smile, having caught the look on the other boy's face.  
  
"Oh, James...That's...just wonderful..." Sirius squeezed James' thigh with his hand as he lifted himself up, catching the lips that were owned by the other boy. Things didn't seem so terrible now...If everything went how Sirius wanted it to, he'd have a family...  
  
~*~*****************************~*~  
  
Author's Note: Did you expect that? Hmm...Dunno if I did myself ^^; Well, please review...Cause even if you don't, I do suppose I'll keep writing...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 


	21. Final Exams and Goodbyes

Author's Note: Wow...Sparked some interest back into the story with that. Thanks to my loyal readers! ^^ And...Seeing as a Pregnancy is sort of long run...Instead of making one chapter like a day...I'm gonna boost this one to the end of the year, the next couple will course the summer, and the one after will be the time when they return...^_~ You can expect these chapters to be a bit longer than the others...Hope you enjoy it! I know I will enjoy writing it...===(Updated Author's Notes at the bottom, nothing changed in the story line)===  
  
For the next few chapters, I'm going to use different styles of separation, seeing as it's spanning over a longer period of time.  
  
------------------------------- = Next Day  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
~*~*************************~*~  
  
The next few weeks had passed as if they were minutes. One day it was April, the next it was May, and before they knew it, here the boys sat in the final week of school. James and Sirius' secret was still well kept, but the love they shared was nearly bursting at the seems whenever they were around each other. Most times Remus and Peter had to tag along with them to make sure they didn't snog in the Great Hall or on their way to class. They were just like they used to be...All together in a group, or so it had appeared to the public. Upon closer inspection, however, one could see the way they were. It was no longer "The Marauders", it had turned into "Sirius and James" and "Remus" and "Peter". They rarely spoke about anything but schoolwork, seeing as James and Sirius had a nasty habit of disappearing whenever the group was to meet.   
  
Remus, for one, had grown to accept it. His friends were in love, and he was happy for them. He understood if they had disappeared for some time...They were teenagers, and it was hard to keep down the urges they had. Though the young werewolf found himself spending more time alone, he wasn't unhappy. The peace and quiet he had, he enjoyed...But the real reason he stood so strongly by his friends' decision is because they still stayed with him when he transformed. They never, ever forgot when the moon was full, and both were right by his side, their full attention on Remus. It was enough to make the boy know that they still cared. Just because they hung out less and less didn't mean that they had given up on being with the other two.  
  
Peter, however, was becoming more of a recluse than both James -and- Sirius. For a full two weeks he disappeared, narrowly missing a pre-final exam in Charms. Professor Flitwick was quite worried at how badly the class had been doing with their arranging charms...It was terrible. Half the time, they couldn't even get the objects to move in the right direction. Now however, most, if not all of the class was prepared for the final exams that were to occur later on this week. No one quite knew where it was Peter wandered off to for those two weeks, and although they all worried, Peter still didn't exactly feel they cared enough. He had told them he was at home visiting his mum once again...The three all commented that she had been getting awfully sick lately...But Peter dismissed their comments and continued on with his solitary activities.   
  
The wonderful summer weather was enough to be cheery about, though. There hadn't been a day of rain since the end of May, which allowed the students to go back outside after all the Spring showers. Most students, however, found it abnormally hot. They enjoyed being outside, though their ebony colored robes absorbed the rays of the sun and caused them to become warmer than usual. Many of the student body had visited Pomfrey because of Dehydration of low degrees. You could always tell who went outside, also...The sun was giving the lot of them wonderful tans, and they enjoyed them.  
  
Snape hadn't been much of a threat over the passing weeks. Although he sent an occasional glare and snide comment in Sirius and James' direction, he seemed to keep their secret quiet. Why was it, exactly, that he was doing so? The thought of it was a confusing thing, and the two boys had decided to keep it in the dark. The less they thought about Snape, the better. Potions class was interesting, however. At one point, Snape and James had been put together for a project, and Sirius had warned the Slytherin that if he touched James, he'd send him to Pomfrey. Despite all the threats, dearest Snape kept the secret, just that.  
  
Life had become rather hectic for Sophia Redmonds. She was now visibly showing, but only when she wore her old robes. The Hufflepuff girl had spoken with Dumbledore, Sirius by her side, of course. He understood, which they both felt he would, and told Sophia he'd take care of whatever he could. A day later, Maternity robes had appeared in her trunk, and it was at that moment the girl had realized just how much Dumbledore cared about his students. She'd begun to show during the mid point of May, but hid it well behind the slightly larger robes. On occasion, she had to be excused from class because of what she felt like. Dumbledore had told all the teachers to be supportive and let her go when she needed to, and to understand if she didn't attend their class. Avalade, being the curious little git he was, kept a close eye on her and marked her down for every time she wasn't there. That was fixed, luckily when the Headmaster found out...Everything was running smoothly for the girl, and she enjoyed life as it was. Carrying the child had taught her many things already, and it wasn't done just yet.  
  
But, for the time being, everything was serene and simple. The four boys were now sitting beneath a blooming tree just west of the lake, safely out of view from the other students. James, of course, was leaning against Sirius as he read through the Potions book he had in his lap. His back to Sirius' right shoulder, he snuggled up. There was no objection on the long haired boy's part, happy to just spend some time with all of his good friends. In his lap also sat a Potions book, opened to a page about Mandrake properties. James was reading just a page ahead, trying to memorize all the potions that the plant was used for. Remus was sitting directly across from Sirius and James, not even three feet away. He was sitting on his side, hand planted on the ground so he could keep his balance. In the grass is where his book was, opened a couple pages ahead of the other two. His other hand was placed on his hip, digits idly tapping against the fabric. The oddest looking one, however, was none other than Peter. He was sitting with his legs crossed, bum to the ground with the book in his lap. He sat to Remus' right and the other two boys' left. He was nibbling on his lower lip dejectedly, all the words from the book just flowing through his head and right back out again. With an annoyed sigh, he thumbed through the pages and gazed up at the other three.  
  
"I think the professors want us to suffer," he stated with a sigh, his head drooping back down once again. Both Remus and Sirius turned their heads and looked at him, but Remus was the one to speak.  
  
"It's only over this one potion ingredient, Peter. I mean, Mandrakes are one of the easiest to learn about...This would almost be better suited as our Herbology exam...Instead of those...hideous looking plants those Venomous Tentaculas are...We're lucky we just have to prune it. Honestly, I wonder why they make us work with such a demonic thing. Why not Flutterbies? Those plants are so much nicer, and calmer..."  
  
"I agree with that," James said with a light chuckle. "Many of the plants that Sprout has us work with are usually dormant and quiet. These...Who knows. I know they have an unnatural desire for human blood..."  
  
"Yegh," Sirius mumbled. He shook his head, eyeing the pages that were in his lap. With a heavier sigh than Peter's, the Gryffindor boy let his head fall gently next to James'. "Got a kiss to perk me up?"  
  
"You know it," James said with a small smirk, tilting his head enough so that he could give his love a peck on the lips. Shorter than what Sirius had wanted, he enjoyed it nonetheless. Once James had pulled away, he let out an interesting sound...Something between a sigh and a cough.  
  
"You alright there, James?" Peter asked, leaning forward and eyeing his friend with a worried expression.   
  
Tapping his hand against his chest, James nodded. "Y-Yeah...Wonder what that was!"  
  
Sirius lifted a hand from the pages of the book to his nose, wiping it with the tips of his robes. "Me too. Sounded interesting."  
  
"Only you'd say that." Remus tried to stifle a snigger as Sirius reached down and picked up some loose grass, throwing it at the wolven one. "And of course, you're being so defensive, Sirius...James, dear, I think you might want to calm him down..."  
  
"Oh hush," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes. He chuckled afterward, the atramentous orbs flickering a shade lighter for but a moment.  
  
"Ornery little bugger, aren't you?" Remus questioned teasingly, lifting his brows. Sirius' response was quite simple, and funnier than they'd have imagined it. The boy had leaned forward to whap his friend on the knee, but he ended up falling to the side, bringing James down with him. They landed with James atop Sirius, the Potions book keeping space between them.  
  
"Now look what you've gone and did," James declared, a hint of annoyance lingering in his voice. It wasn't long before he'd been flipped over by Sirius, staring into the glance of the other.   
  
"Oh go on and kiss," Peter sniggered, shutting the book that had been sitting in his lap.   
  
"Don't rush it, Peter. Good things happen in time." Remus had been full of this teasing nature all day, but it was all in good fun. And, like he said, the 'good' thing had finally come. James planted a chaste kiss on Sirius' lips and sat up, rolling off of the fellow. He landed to the right and brushed off his robes. Sirius had sighed, slowly pulling himself up back to his original position.   
  
"You tease," Sirius mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. Neither Remus or Peter heard it, but James did.   
  
"You know it," he whispered into Sirius' ear, slowly letting his tongue slip past his lips and tickle the outer ring of the other's ear. Once he pulled away, James leaned himself back against Sirius' shoulder and recovered the book.  
  
"I reckon you're trying to get me horny, Mr. Potter..." Sirius had put the book back into his lap as well, and his lips barely moved as he let the words slide past his mouth. This elicited a tiny blush from James, though he was quite sure no one saw it.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Today was the day of the boys' first day of their final exams. Potions, Charms and Transfiguration they were, and for the most part, they had been simple enough. The studying they all did earlier that week had greatly helped them, Peter especially. Avalade had surprised them all on the exam with a few questions about what stages the Mandrakes go through, and what would happen had they been prematurely used in potions. There were only three people in the class that got most of those right, and among them included Snape (of course), another Slytherin and Remus. He was surprised to find that he knew the answers to this, and he had figured most people would also...Professor Sprout went on about the Mandrakes for almost a week or two, spouting out information about all the different effects of the plants when they were pulled early. James got over half right, Sirius about half, and Peter just a bit below half. It had been an easy start to the days of the final exams, and they all hoped all the rest would be just the same.  
  
The Charms exam was even more simple than the Potions. It was over a multitude of spells the class had learned over the semester, mostly focusing on the Arranging Charm, the Diffindo Charm and the Impervius Charm. Everyone did marvelously, and Remus showed up many of the students like he usually did in Charms. Flitwick rewarded his students by teaching them all an interesting charm that created a wave of bubbles to flood from the wand. The Slytherins didn't enjoy it too much, but the Gryffindors all found in intriguing. The final didn't take much time, so the students had a large heap of free time remaining. Some tested out the bubble charm, resulting in the classroom filling wildly fast with soapy spheres. The period of free time slipped through their fingers in what seemed like no time, each of the students filing out of the classroom in idle chatter and murmurs. The Marauder boys had all met up outside of the classroom, heading off to lunch. Their next test would be Transfiguration, then the rest of the day would be theirs.   
  
Both James and Sirius had to fight to keep their hands apart from the other's, which was quite the battle for them. Walking between the two to keep the calm was Remus and Peter, though the smaller one was tagging along behind the three of them. From the higher levels of the school, it took them only minutes until they'd reached the Great Hall. The four of them, for as far back they could remember, hadn't had lunch together in a while. Usually Remus wandered off to the library or Common Room, and Peter just seemed to disappear all together. He was looking rather unhealthy earlier back, but now, he was just as cherry-cheeked as usual. Less plump, but that was a good thing. The group sat down at their usual area which resided at the Gryffindor Table, and once they were all seated, the bags they carried dropped in one concurrent thud.   
  
The lot of them stared at the silver plates and goblets adorning the surface of the table, each one picking up their fork and thinking of what it was they wanted. Once the desires had been voiced, the food appeared on their plates, different entrees set upon each. James dived in almost instantly, mumbling something about being famished through the pieces of bread he stuffed into his mouth. Sirius chuckled quietly when he saw this, turning his attention to his own food and beginning to pick at it. Peter only sighed and sipped on some pumpkin juice, that being the only thing he ordered. Remus had some sort of chicken or other with some rolls, not quite identical to what James ordered, but only differing in some cases.  
  
The interesting thing about lunch was that none of them spoke with one another until after they had all finished. Remus muttered something about staining his robes with some kind sauce, but none of the others caught it. Both Sirius and Peter's minds had wandered to the Transfiguration test that was coming up, because they hadn't been able to grasp the concept of what they were learning...Though it was easy enough for James. His wand was perfect for transfiguring things, and that was easily his best subject. The boy had grasped the concept of it the first day he started here. Remus...He was alright in the subject. Not like James, but not as bad as Peter...Somewhere in the acceptable medium. There was a few minutes left before the bell would ring and signify the next exam beginning, and the four of them used this time to get in a bit more studying...Even if it was futile because they couldn't practice. It seemed as if they had just started to study when the bell had rung, but truth be told, there wasn't a whole lot of time to begin with. Gathering their things and bags, the team of boys headed out of the Great Hall, up the stairs nearby toward the Transfiguration classroom.   
  
As usual, the room was full of caged animals, both exotic and domestic. Cats, monkeys, a raven or two...Professor McGonagall had a variety of creatures that many students found highly entertaining. James and Sirius took their place in the middle, Remus and Peter sitting themselves behind the other two. The rest of the class filed in, and just as the bell ran, McGonagall stepped in and shut the door behind her. Most fidgeted with their things while she ascended the steps to her desk, and when she finally arrived, the head of Gryffindor house cleared her throat. Once everyone was looking at her, she clasped her hands out in front of her.  
  
"Alright then, class. You all know the final exam is today. I trust you studied?" She waited for a couple nods before continuing, "We will be working with transfiguring your partner." This statement brought forth many a comment and murmur, but McGonagall waved her hand, letting it fall back into the clasp when she was finished. "It's what we have been working on for the past few weeks, as you should know. Since it is very complex magic, I'm basing the final completely on this. If you can successfully transfigure your partner into an animal, -and- safely change them back, without -any- error at all, then you pass. If you make a simple error, I shall fix it and you will get a lower score. The more problems with the transformations, the more points you lose. Now, we will be doing this one at a time. Starting with..." McGonagall's stern eyes surveyed the room, slowly going back and forth a couple of times before falling directly on James and Sirius. "...Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Please, come up to the front."  
  
Both boys looked at each other, Sirius' eyes full of fright at first. Human transfiguration? He was so terrible at it...Even with all his practice, he could never get James back to how he should have been. It was apparent that James was thinking the same thing, and was they walked up to the front of the class (slowly, at that), James whispered to Sirius:  
  
"Just point your wand at me and I'll transform into my stag."  
  
"What about the incantation?" Sirius whispered back quickly, eyeing the students as they walked past them.  
  
James smiled softly at his love, eyes staring forward as he spoke, "Say it, and if I begin to transfigure wrong, then I'll just become the stag. Don't worry about it." Something about the smile made Sirius feel more confident...If he could just transform the other properly, he'd pass with an A. If not, maybe a B or so...  
  
"Well," McGonagall said, stepping to the side of the blackboard on the eastern side of the classroom, "do begin. What animal will you be transfiguring Mr. Potter into?" It was quite spooky that she knew he was going first, but he shook it from his head.  
  
"A stag," Sirius stated clearly, clearing his throat. Once James was a safe distance away, though still in wand-tapping distance, Sirius peered over at McGonagall, got the 'go-ahead' nod, and lifted his wand. The wood waivered in the air for a few moments before Sirius straightened up, saying clearly, "Chevalcorps!" and tapping James on the head.  
  
The boy blinked before he felt his body begin the change. First his back began to crack, then his arms. The bones had begun to re-shift, causing him to fall to the ground. The bones in his legs transformed and became the same length as his arms, the joints at the knees switching direction. James' skin grew a dark black, the thin sheen of fine hair spurting from the surface. In one poof, the tail had released itself from the confines of the robes, swaying on its own accord. The most odd change to see, however, was that of the face. The glasses stayed put during the whole movement, even as the cartilage in James' nose hardened and became an elongated nose. The jaw unhinged and cracked itself back into place moments later, nostrils flaring upward as the eyes popped further apart. At the end, James' hands and feet turned as hard as rock, forming into hooves. Also, he sprouted a good three feet from his kneeling position. He was a stag, and a handsome one at that.  
  
Sirius stared in awe at what he'd done...or had he done it? Did James transform just as he felt the odd sensation shifting about inside him, or was it actually Sirius that had done it? A wave of doubt flowed through the Gryffindor as he stared at his companion, now neighing in a rather proud manner. McGonagall circled around James with her arms held behind her back, eyeing each and every square inch of the teenager's new horse form. A thin smile curled onto her wrinkled face as she stood straight once more, a simple clap following.  
  
"Very, very nice work, Mr. Black. I was worried about you, but you managed the transformation without any error whatsoever. One hundred percent on this half...Now, turn him back." The old woman moved to stand beside Sirius, eyeing James for just a moment. "Go on, then."  
  
Sirius nodded. He was still curious as to if it was actually his magic that made this happen, or if it was James, but for the moment, it wasn't important. He just straightened himself once again, clearing his throat and tapping James on the tip of his nose. "Humaincorps!"  
  
In but seconds, the transfiguration had gone completely backward. The bones realigned to how they originally had been, the fine hair that sprouted had disappeared, once again bringing forth James' soft, milky skin. His tail disappeared in a slurping motion, and the mane he had also, both absorbed back into his skin. As his nose grew back, it looked like someone had hit it with a hammer. The face, having been long and thin, was now short and flat like it originally was, the glasses dropping back on the bridge of the boy's nose. With a hiccup, James returned completely back to normal, his height having shrunk terribly. He was now short again. McGonagall walked around the boy once again, eyeing every little piece on his body for any possible error. Once she was satisfied with what she saw, she made a small sound of astonishment, her hands clasping in front of her once again.   
  
"Absolutely perfect. You -must- have taught him some things, Mr. Potter." Her face shined a light smile once again as she wandered over to her desk, picking up a clip-board. Quill in hand, the Professor marked off what looked remarkably like an A by Sirius' name, his jaw almost dropping. He aced the final, and it was all because of...Well, was it James, or him? He -really- needed to ask the boy. However, at this moment, nothing could steal his happiness. A few seconds later, McGonagall had wandered back over to the two of them, staring at James now.  
  
"And what animal will you be transfiguring Mr. Black into, Mr. Potter?"  
  
James caught the glint in Sirius' eye and kept in a smile, grasping his wand and turning to the Professor, "A dog."  
  
"Interesting choice," McGonagall mused, lifting a hand to her chin. "Don't you think you could do something a tad more difficult, Mr. Potter?" She knew the potential with Transfiguring that James had, and to be honest, he could do so much better than a dog. But what, exactly? He enjoyed seeing Sirius as his dog form...It was cute. Random animals ran through James' mind as he pondered, finally deciding on a very simple, but exotic animal.  
  
"A camel, then."  
  
The class broke out into a state of sniggers, McGonagall herself almost showing a sign of a snigger. "Well, then...Go right ahead. I have faith in you, Mr. Potter. Do begin."  
  
Sirius shot James a look that was best described as "What the hell?" Young Potter responded with a simple smirk, only lingering long enough for the other to catch it before it disappeared. James raised his wand into the air, slowly stepping toward Sirius. The boy straightened his stance just as his friend did, and with a tap of his wand, James stated loud and clear, "Chameaucorps!"   
  
It was an odd transformation, to say the least. Sirius' raven black tresses had instantly been sucked into his skull, the whole of him becoming covered in a dusted gold color of fur. Sirius fell to the floor, kneeling down just as James had. The knees also broke and realigned themselves backward, shortening to become equal length with the arms. Sirius' face plumped out, the beautiful onyx orbs growing larger and becoming more bulgy, the cheeks mixing about and scrunching together. His face grew out a little, the same shape as the stag's, but with a clearly defined jaw. The teeth rearranged and the bottom set shot forward, then to the side. His scrawny, yet bushy-ended tail appeared with a 'pop', falling down between Sirius' legs. Both the hands and the feet grew hard as well, resulting in the appearance of hooves set just right for the desert terrain. The final transformation was the most interesting, however. From the now overly large back that the boy had, did two humps grow equally, and carefully set apart. Once they reached about the same height as his head, they stopped, the transformation complete. Sirius stood from his kneeling position, towering over James a good two feet.  
  
"I expected no less," McGonagall said, still impressed nonetheless. She checked out every area for any kind of possible mistake, though she doubted James had any. And, as she thought, there were none. She reached out to touch Sirius' coat, her hand moving over the skin of the new camel gently. "And how you managed to make the coat so soft, I'll never know. Can you transform him back?"  
  
Stupid question, but James nodded and kept quiet. Piece of cake...Eyeing Sirius with a simple smile, he tapped the camel on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Humaincorps!" he said, backing up once the spell had been cast.  
  
The look upon Sirius' face was odd as he was turned back to his human form. The humps were the first to go, a strange sound slipping past Sirius' lips as they melted down to make his back even once again. The pupiless eyes returned to their normal shade of midnight black, the pupils formed, but drowned within the natural color of the iris. He fell to the ground with a thud, causing some of the students to jump in surprise. The knees cracked loudly as they returned to their natural direction, the bones realigning once more. As soon as the knees had repositioned themselves, Sirius' legs and arms shifted and returned to their normal lengths, and in a quick second, the boy's hair flushed down, covering the odd looking face that hadn't completely changed back, or the jaw, at least. In a sudden crack, the gums were sucked back into a humane design, the jaw locking in its original form. The last to go was the fur, just fading from sight back into the shape of Sirius' skin and robes. A smirk was dancing across his lips, laughter erupting from the other students.  
  
"Excellent," McGonagall said, her eyes traveling over Sirius' body, "not one error, as I had expected."  
  
"Thanks," James said proudly, letting his wand fall to his side.  
  
"Another 'A', Mr. Potter. You may both sit down, now." McGonagall moved to her desk and retrieved the clipboard, quickly scribbling down the 'A' that she had promised to James. She set the board back down on the desk, peering over the class. Both James and Sirius walked back to their desk, dropping down into the seats with content sighs.  
  
"Now," McGonagall began, her hands resting against the desk's surface, "who wants to go next?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Transfiguration exam had been by far the most fun they had. Many students passed, discluding only one lone Slytherin whose wand dropped in the midst of his transfiguring. His partner had become half-rat and half-human. The poor boy was the laughingstock for the rest of the day...Now that the tests were over, there was less of a strain on them. The four were now located in the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus and Peter playing a game of Wizard Chess while James and Sirius sat on a couch near the window. The Common Room was mostly empty, the Marauder boys only sharing it with the company of Danny and Alex. Seeing as all the people who knew about the two of them were in the room, James felt it safe to snuggle close to Sirius. Warmly obliging, Sirius' arm snaked around the other boy's waist. James sighed with content, his head softly falling to Sirius' shoulder before he spoke.  
  
"Just so you know, it was all you."  
  
That was comforting. Though Sirius had worried terribly over it, he was free. Maybe he -had- listened to McGonagall over the past few weeks. He let his lips curl into a smile. "I guess listening in class is a good thing!"  
  
Danny chuckled as he pulled Alex close to him, the younger boy wrinkling his nose and curling up to Danny's body. "Yes, listening is very good. Otherwise, Alex here would have been an odd looking mix of raccoon and human..."  
  
"Which would have been terrible!" Alex added hastily, eyeing everyone before they all began to laugh. After the laughter had subsided, Peter let out an angry groan.  
  
"Oh, I lost! That's rubbish!"  
  
"At least you gave a challenge," Remus said comfortingly, meddling with the pieces so they were back to their original places.  
  
"Well...I'm off to the Quidditch Field," James stated with a yawn. Random as it was, the comment made the other boys look at him. He smiled and then shrugged. "I don't want to fall asleep, you know!"  
  
"Mind if we tag along?" Sirius asked. His arm was quickly pulled back, seeing as the boy was jumping up from the couch.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The final day of exams came, also labeled the day before their lastl day of the boys' sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The four had four exams left, each of which were to be quite easy. Astronomy, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology they were, and to Sirius' luck, the Gryffindors had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Since it was after lunch, they hadn't a need to worry just yet. They had passed through the Astronomy exam which proved to be more difficult than it actually seemed. They were given a map of the Milky Way, as well as a list of instructions. The tasks were quite simple...For those with keen eyesight. Among the things to do was label constellations, tell the story of the constellation's origin, and relate the star's motions to the occurrences on Earth. All in all, simple.  
  
The Arithmancy test was extremely difficult, seeing as over half of it was the things they'd learned (and forgotten) at the beginning of the year. Complex Polynomial Equations and radical number formations...It was absolutely horrible. There was barely any free time after the test for the students to do anything. With the less than five minutes they had, many of them used the time to review their answers. Remus and James did wonderfully while Sirius and Peter sort of...reered near the edge of a barely passing. It didn't bother the two of them, seeing as they still passed.   
  
After lunch, the boys headed up to the third floor and made their way to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Their lesson was rather boring. They were to write an essay about the Chimaera, one of the most deadly creatures known to the Wizarding world. It was Remus who described it best, as being a creature with its front part being that of a lion and the back part of a dragon. It had three heads: a lion head, goat head and a serpent head. The creature breathed fire, inhabiting the land of Lydia in Asia Minor. He also noted that the name Chimaera came from the Greek word "Chimaira" meaning "she-goat". The other boys got somewhere along those lines, though Peter hadn't a clue as to what it was...He lied a bit, one of the things associated with the creature.  
  
At the present moment, the boys had just finished taking their herbology test. It was interesting, to say the least. They were to prune Venomous Tentaculas, the very rare and very dangerous plant that highly enjoyed the taste of blood. Given thick, coarse gloves, the lot of them were of no danger. They had to work with Sophia, alongside with two of her friends. With the seven of them, the Tentacula hadn't much chance in tasting human blood this round. In the end, they each cast a sleeping powder spell over the plants, Professor Sprout feeling quite proud. She'd taught them well. She told them they had until the bell rang to do whatever they wished. It wasn't quite that long, but it was still enjoyable.  
  
James sighed heavily and plopped down on a stool, hastily removing the gloves and running his hands over his face. He was bushed.  
  
"Bah, this was so tiring...It's nice to know that the exams are finished. I'll be happy just to go back up to the dormitory and just sleep...Sounds rather tempting, actually."  
  
Sirius moved behind James and then smirked, placing his hands on his shoulders. He agreed with that...Sleep was sounding quite good right now, but they wouldn't see each other over the summer...They only had the rest of today and the morning of tomorrow to spend together. Damn James and his parents taking him to France. Why did they need to go anyway? James didn't even like French...Did he even want to go?  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right, but you know we all don't have that much time together left. You're leaving for France, Remus is visiting family in Wales, and I doubt that Peter is going to be around..." It was a low blow, but the other had been disappearing for days, even weeks at a time. Sirius really didn't know if he wanted to spend time with Peter without Remus and James around...  
  
Remus crossed his arms over his chest gently, leaning against the wall of the greenhouse. He'd be gone for most of the summer, like Sirius had said, visiting family. His mum was really looking forward to her parents seeing her child after not doing so for over at least five years. He'd grown a lot since then. Remus wanted to go, but he really didn't know if he wanted to be away from home for so long...If anything important happened, though, they could always send the message to him through owl post. He let out a weak sigh.  
  
"I'm sort of bushed, too...Probably do some reading before going to bed early so I can get up early. The Express'll be here around eleven, remember? We can't stay up and celebrate like we used to..."  
  
"Our bodies need rest," Peter added softly, moving next to Remus and away from the sleeping plant. It was terribly spooky...He just wanted to get away from it. He gave them all a smile before looking down.  
  
"Wormtail's right. It's not like it used to be. A lot of things have changed, haven't they?" James sighed and chortled a little. A lot of things changed...But most of them were for the better. Nothing would be the same, not like it used to be. Did any of them regret what had happened? No, not quite so...Sirius and James were quite thankful for what was brought into their lives, and Remus couldn't be better off now. Peter, no one was quite sure, but it was possible that he was still feeling a little outcast. It was his own fault that he felt so, however. Disappearing for long amounts of time, appearing when strange things happened...  
  
They all just stood around silently, occasionally glancing around the greenhouse. Time seemed to pass by rather quickly, the bell rinally ringing what seemed like only a few minutes later. They all shuffled out and crossed the grounds, heading back into the castle. Their final dinner was coming up...How that would be, one could only imagine.  
  
***  
  
That time seemed to come quicker than they had imagined it to. It was mid-evening, each student making their way to the Great Hall. The four boys traveled together, Lily as well coming with them. Though they weren't dating anymore, the two Gryffindors were still friends. What would make them not be? As they shuffled into the Great Hall, the students separated and headed to their house tables, the dinner commencing only a few minutes afterward. There was a cornucopia of food, many students finding it difficult not to eat any before Dumbledore spoke. The headmaster slowly rose to his feet, lifting up his glass.  
  
"And so comes the end of another year. You've all survived and have begun, or ended the road to prove yourselves as the great magic users that you will be. It was fun, was it not? It will seem that just as soon as you left this school, that you'll be returning. I wish you all a wonderful summer holiday, and hope you have fascinating trips, if you take any. Now with that out of the way, let's eat!"  
  
The hall filled with chatter and sounds of clanking silverware. The food was being dished and the drinks were being poured, disappearing as if there was some giant hole in the middle of the dining area. It magically reappeared when there was an ample amount gone, that disappearing just like earlier. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter acted just like it was their first end of the year feast, eating and drinking merrily. The whole hall was full of happy conversations, just like it always was around this time.   
  
The feast seemed to last for hours, but when everyone was beginning to feel full and sleepy, Dumbledore sent them off to their respective houses to get a good night's sleep before the return to Platform Nine and 3/4's tomorrow. Most of the students were feeling sad since they wouldn't see most of their friends until the next year, and with all the seventh years leaving, there was anxiety in the air. What was going to happen in their lives after this? It would be much different not returning to this grand castle after the summer...there were so many choices to do with their lives now...Taking a year abroad seemed to be the most commonly chose. The school didn't completely quiet down until about eleven that night, and it seemed that all was right with the world.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning was surprisingly busy, what with the students packing up their trunks and saying their goodbyes. It was nearing time for the train to arrive, and the sadness lingering in the air was becoming more apparent. Many different leveled students found themselves saying goodbye to fellow housemates, the mass of boys and girls making their way to the main hall. James and the others were standing outside, packages and bags spread about their feet. Life would be differet not being at Hogwarts...Until their return, that was. How much would things change when they returned? They'd be seventh years, top ones in the school. It gave them all an odd feeling of enjoyment.  
  
At the moment, James was staring off into the lovely mountain side, his hands gently locked in front of him. He'd be going away from all of this...How strange life would be...He'd be without Sirius' touch for longer than he thought he could handle. Was Sirius feeling the same? They didn't have any time last night to express how they felt about each other in any sort of physical way, leaving them both itchy and sort of clingy. They knew that they couldn't touch each other until they were safely on the Hogwarts Express...James wasn't so sure he'd be able to handle waiting that long. He just gave a long sigh, looking downward.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you all," he said softly, turning around to them. They would only be apart for a couple months, but it seemed like they might be apart for a much longer time.   
  
"We'll miss you too, Jamie," Sirius stated warmly, giving his friend an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. That was the first real touching they had since the day before in the greenhouse.  
  
"Yes, I'll miss the lot of you," Remus admitted with a chuckle, acting as if it was a sin for him to say such a thing. There was a faint chugging sound in the background, the familiar whistling of the Hogwarts Express invading their ears.  
  
Peter shifted from one foot to the other and smiled nervously. "I guess it's about time."   
  
"Yes, that it is..." James said, nearly whispering. They had owl post, so why was he feeling unhappy about it? He really didn't know...  
  
The sounds of the train grew closer, the train whistling and hooting like no tomorrow. It finally arrived at the platform, the scarlet steam engine giving off one final hoot before the students began to board it. It was time for them to go...  
  
"We should be getting on, then." Sirius stated while he cleared his throat. "We don't want to get a bad cabin..." He gently took ahold of James' hand, moreso in a friendly manner as to not arouse suspicion. The boy just let himself be tugged toward the train, Remus and Peter following.   
  
"So long, Hogwarts...." James whispered as he stepped onto the train, a smile finally breaking onto his face. Life would still be good, wouldn't it? Of course it would...  
  
~*~**************************************~*~  
  
Author's Notes: BIG CHANGES HERE PEOPLE!!!! I'm going to cut it off here. This fic is now caput. Well, a sequel will be in order...Yes, very much so...But I figured, instead of drawing this year into another one, why not make the seventh year have its own story? Hope all of you don't get angry here, but I just found that, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get myself motivated enough to write this next chapter. I do promise you though, a sequel will occur sometime in the future. Thanks to all those who reviewed and read, it's for you I do this! ^_^ 


End file.
